


Tumblr Ficlets (Season 1)

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Series: Patrick Scott [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 114
Words: 78,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: A collection of short ficlets originally posted tomy tumblrFeatures multiple pairings though most are Michael/AlexAll tumblr ficlets written as Season 1 was airing.





	1. Malex

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a prompt fill with many many prompts included
> 
> Kissing Prompt: 43, 44, 57, 71, 53, 58, 72
> 
> Angst/Fluff - 78, 79, 88, 92, 100

 Alex broke the kiss, a hand going to his head. “Ow.”

Michael smiled sheepishly. “You okay?” His own hand reaching up to gently rub at Alex’s head where it had collided with the wall. They’d been a bit oblivious to their surroundings, he noticed as he looked around. His trailer wasn’t what you’d call neat on a good day but there were significantly more things laying on the ground right now from where they’d knocked them over.

Alex grabbed at his collar and pulled him in close. He sucked Michael’s lip between his own before slipping his tongue into Michael’s mouth. Michael eagerly responded, his hands falling to Alex’s hips and gripping tightly. After a moment, Alex pulled back just enough to whisper, “you’re thinking too much,” into his mouth before kissing him again. Somehow they got to the bed without any significant injury to themselves or the trailer but Michael honestly couldn’t say how.

Later, as they lay there catching their breaths, Alex kissed his way up Michael’s chest softly, ending with an achingly tender kiss on his lips. “So,” he asked. “You wanna talk about that phone call earlier?”

Michael had called him and practically begged him to come over but hadn’t said why. Apparently he’d sounded as rough as he’d felt because Alex hadn’t hesitated, he’d just come straight over.

Michael shook his head.

Alex hummed. “Are you okay?” He tried.

Michael turned to him and smiled. “Yeah. I am now. Now that you’re here.”

Alex’s smile lit up his face.

Neither man said anything for a long while. Eventually, Michael had to ask. “How long are you staying this time?”

Alex propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Michael. “As long as you’ll have me.”

Michael scrunched up his face in disbelief and turned his head away. Alex gently grasped his jaw and turned him back towards him, pressing a soft kiss to the wrinkles in his forehead, down his nose, and finally laying a soft, sweet kiss on his mouth.

“I’m serious. I’ve messed up in the past but I want to be better. Michael, you make me happy. And I don’t care what anyone else thinks. If someone has a problem with it, I’ll deal with it, ok?”

“What changed your mind?” Michael had to ask.

Alex smiled and kissed him again softly, retreating only far enough to tell him, “I love you,” before kissing him harder. Michael wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in tight.

When they broke apart, Alex had to add. “And because you’re worth it. You’re worth everything.”

As they settled in each other’s arms, he had to ask. “What about you? You okay with me staying?”

Michael laughed. “Alex, you’re the only one I wanna wake up next to. I’d be happy with you staying forever.”


	2. 1x05 Coda (Malex ft Isobel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coda to 1x05

Isobel tugged the blanket tighter around her shoulders. Even sitting close to the fire, she was still cold. Part of her was sure she wouldn’t be able to get warm. Not tonight at least. Not after Noah left.

Beside her she heard Michael shifting in his seat. Neither one of them had spoken in a while, enjoying the company without needing to fill the silence. She knew at some point they’d need to talk. There was no way she could stay in the trailer tonight, there just wasn’t enough room. She’d go to Max’s but neither one of them had a car at the moment. And she didn’t exactly have her phone. 

She moved so she could lean her elbow on the armrest and put her head down on her hand. She had been running their previous conversation over in her head. Maybe she should tell Noah. Be done with the secrets for good. But something held her back and she wasn’t sure what. She just couldn’t bring herself to be wholly honest with him, no matter how much she loved him.

She picked her head up. Michael sent her a worried glance but she ignored him. She was thinking. Michael had said they should finally be honest with the people that they love. But- who did Michael want to be honest with? She turned to him with a furrowed brow. He was still eyeing her and just raised an eyebrow.

“Earlier,” she started, “you said we should let ourselves be honest with the people that we love.”

Slowly, he nodded. He looked a bit confused. Isobel couldn’t blame him. She was trying to continue a conversation they’d had almost an hour ago. 

“Who would you tell?” She asked. “I mean, just the other week you were saying there wasn’t anyone you cared about enough to risk everything for but now there’s someone you want to let in on our secret?”

Michael looked down at the beer in his hands. He didn’t answer.

“I thought we just agreed to have no more secrets between us, Michael.”

Michael leant forward and ran a hand through his hair. He stared into the dwindling fire in front of them, the flames reflecting in his eyes. 

“I, uh,” he cut himself off with a humorless laugh. “So there’s-”

This time it was the crunch of tires over gravel that cut him off. Both of them turned towards the entrance as a truck pulled up next to them, slamming on its breaks. Isobel didn’t recognize it; she pulled the blanket even tighter to cover herself while beside her Michael tensed. She wanted to look at him but the car door opened and she was too curious who the driver was to look away.

Isobel could honestly say she was not expecting Alex Manes. She watched as he slid from the car and limped towards them, walking without a crutch but with something clutched tightly in his hands.

She looked over at Michael. What was Alex doing visiting him at this time of night? He wasn’t looking at her. He wasn’t even looking at Alex. No, he was staring off into space shaking his head as he took a long sip of his beer.

“Guerin.” Alex greeted. 

Michael finally looked at him. “Whatever it is, no. Just. Just come back tomorrow. Or don’t. I don’t really care.” Isobel couldn’t quite figure out the look that was on his face. She wasn’t sure she’d ever seen it before.

Alex clenched his jaw. “I need to talk to you.”

Michael scoffed. “I can’t imagine we have anything to talk about. And if we do, we don’t need to do it tonight. Seriously Manes. Come back tomorrow.”

What the hell was going on? Isobel kept looking back and forth between the two men. Both had closed off expressions on their faces so it was hard to discern what was truly going on here. God knows, the conversation didn’t give her any clues.

Alex looked away then looked at her. She watched him make a decision. He fiddled with the package in his hands, unwrapping something. Isobel looked at Michael but he seemed as confused as she was.

Finally, Alex revealed a piece of glass that seemed to glow. Isobel leaned forward. At first, she thought it was the reflection of the fire but there were too many colors for that. 

“We need to talk.” Alex insisted, his face set and his eyes never leaving Michael. She turned to look at her brother. He seemed surprised but also resigned? 

“Michael?” She asked. He barely glanced at her.

“And why would we need to talk about a piece of glass?” Michael asked. He was trying to play nonchalant but it didn’t fool Isobel for a moment, and if the scoff was anything to go by, it wasn’t fooling Alex.

“I’ve only ever seen this once before.” Alex answered. He gestured to the Airstream. “You’ve got a piece in there. So you’re gonna tell me what it is.”

Isobel furrowed her brow - when was Alex in Michael’s home? She sent a quizzical look in Michael’s direction. This time, he met her gaze. He seemed to be trying to convey something to her but she wasn’t picking up on it. 

Luckily, he appeared to reach a decision pretty quickly. He let out a deep sigh and drained the bottle, tossing it aside. Rather than shattering, it gently landed in the recycle bin set up a few feet away. Isobel’s eyes widened at the blatant display of his powers. Alex let out a quiet sound of surprise.

Michael shrugged and leaned back in his chair. “We’re aliens. And  _that_  is a piece of alien tech.”


	3. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on lyrics from First Defeat by Noah Gundersen
> 
>  
> 
> _You’ve got a lot of nerve_  
>  Half-naked in my bed  
> You said  
> This will be the last time

“This is a mistake.” Alex gasped out.

Michael pulled back from where he’d been licking down his neck. “You came here all on your own.”

Alex shook his head and grabbed Michael’s neck and pulled him back in. “Not the kind of mistake where you need to stop.”

Michael nipped him gently, just below the ear. “Then what kind of mistake am I?” He asked softly.

If he hadn’t been right near Alex’s ear, he probably wouldn’t have heard him. “The kind where this can never happen again. But it can definitely happen now.” Alex got out in between moans.

Michael pulled back and pushed up until he was suspended above Alex on straight arms. He didn’t say anything. What could he say? The man he loved was half naked in his bed, writhing and moaning under his touch, and telling him he would never have this again. Never have Alex again.

If he said it didn’t hurt, he’d be lying through his teeth. But he could either throw Alex out or enjoy this last night. 

Alex looked up at him through lidded eyes as his hands worked at Michael’s belt and honestly, it wasn’t a choice. No matter how much it may kill him to watch Alex leave him again later, he could never say no to this. To him.


	4. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Dance with me?”

Michael slouched in his chair, content to stay on the sidelines while others twirled away on the dance floor. He smiled at the huge grin on Isobel’s face as Noah spun her around. He hadn’t understood their need for a second wedding. They’d split up for a while, not gotten divorced. But it made his sister happy so here he was in another monkey suit smiling for the cameras Isobel had paid a fortune for. He hadn’t enjoyed any of the pageantry the first time around; it wasn’t any better the second.

Well.

There was something better about this time, he thought as he glanced to his right. Alex’s face glowed as he watched the dancing. Michael followed his gaze. Maria had stolen Liz away from Max somehow and the two women were clearly having a blast together. He looked back at Alex as he put his beer to his lips. 

He froze as he took in the look on his face. Alex was smiling and clearly happy to see his friends enjoying themselves but there was a sadness there too. Michael didn’t understand it until he caught sight of a movement below the table. He leaned back slightly so he could see better. Alex was rubbing at his leg and Michael watched as the wistful look on his face grew.

He thought for half a second before coming to a decision. No sad boyfriends at weddings. It just wasn’t allowed.

Michael set his beer down with a clank and stood up. Alex looked up at him in surprise when he held out a hand.

“Dance with me,” he said softly.

Alex started to shake his head. “I-I can’t.” He replied. 

Michael smiled anyway. He reached out and grasped Alex’s hand and pulled him gently to his feet. Alex eyed him dubiously.

“Seriously, Guerin. I couldn’t dance when I had two good legs.”

“Oh I remember.” Michael cut in, earning a glare from Alex. He slowly walked backwards towards the dance floor, pulling Alex along with him, giving him ample opportunity to back away.

Except he didn’t.

He smiled as Michael pulled him into his arms and started gently swaying, at odds with the upbeat music. “I’m gonna step on your toes.” Alex warned.

“Fine by me.”


	5. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt

It should be illegal for him to look  _that_  good. 

Alex shook his head and tore his eyes away from where Michael sat at the bar. He focused on the conversation happening around him, his fellow airmen enjoying a night away from the base for once. He had gotten dragged along when they decided to spend a night on the town. Most of the time, they conveniently forgot he was a townie but when they wanted advice on which bars to hit, suddenly he was their local expert on all things Roswell. He didn’t know most of them all too well, considering he had only been posted here for a few months but there were a few guys he’d known for years so he let himself get dragged along.

He was sorely regretting that decision now. 

He chanced another look at the bar and cursed under his breath. Michael was leaning back in his chair and angled away from the bar as he chatted with some guys. His legs were splayed and his ridiculous belt buckle was displayed prominently. Alex eyed the worn out, previously white t-shirt. It was so worn it was practically see through. He could literally see Michael’s nipples from across the bar.

And the hat.

The fucking hat.

Michael knew how he felt about the hat. Alex had told him on several occasions and now he was using it against him. So what if Alex had bailed on him to come out with the guys tonight? He had assured him he’d be by later but apparently that wasn’t good enough for Guerin. Oh no. He had to come and show Alex what he was missing. 

Fucking asshole.

The worst part was that it was working. Alex couldn’t have said what half of the conversations tonight had been. His attention kept wandering over to the bar. To Michael. 

“Yo, Manes, you alright?” He heard someone say distantly. He turned to see some of the guys looking at him. On his left, Richmond, one of his oldest friends in the Air Force, was shaking his arm gently. He looked concerned enough that Alex had to wonder how many times he’d called his name. 

He nodded dimly in response to the query. Most of the guys turned back to their conversations but Richmond kept eyeing him.

“Seriously, I’m fine.” Alex said.

“Uhuh,” Richmond replied, disbelieving. “And the guy at the bar you’ve been eyeing all night? If you want to go talk to him, we’ll be fine on our own.”

Alex looked at him, then around the table. Abruptly, he decided that he really didn’t want to be here right now. He nodded at Richmond and got a friendly pat on the shoulder in return. Alex pulled out a couple of bills and finished his beer. He gave a vague farewell to the table and quickly made his way across the bar.

Michael eyed him as he approached, a smirk already on his lips. 

Alex didn’t stop for pleasantries. He stepped right into the space between Michael’s legs and slid a hand into his curls, gripping tight and pulling him into a fierce kiss.

Alex pulled away only when the need to breathe became too much. “You’re a shit.” He told Michael earnestly.

Michael grinned widely. “No idea what you’re talking about.”

Alex shook his head and pulled him back in. 

“The hat? Really? And the shirt?” He asked as soon as they separated.

Michael shrugged, the smile still on his lips. “Are you ready to go now or…?”

“Fuck yes.”


	6. Noah + Alex brotp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Noah/Alex brotp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written mid-season 1

Alex swung the door open to find Noah on the other side. He had one hand braced on the door frame and the other was holding a bulging bag. Alex raised an eyebrow but stepped back to let him in.

Noah didn’t say anything as he headed straight for the kitchen and started unloading. Alex shut the door and followed.

One by one, Noah pulled out several bottles of alcohol, a lot of snack foods, and some ice cream. Alex looked at the spread on his table and back at Noah. The other man stood staring at his selection with his hands on his hips. Finally, he looked up at Alex.

“We were going to have a date night in. Just the two of us.”

“Ah.” Was all Alex said. He understood. He and Michael had been in the midst of their own plans when the call came in. 

“Fucking aliens.” He said lightly. This was not the first time he’d had his plans ruined by sudden emergencies that caused Michael to have to go running to Max or Isobel’s side. He highly doubted it would be the last.

“Fucking aliens.” Noah agreed. “Got a TV? Or a computer?” He asked, pulling out some DVDs. Alex eyed the selection and shot Noah a look. Noah twisted the boxes around so he could see the covers and then shrugged and put them down. Alex guessed that Isobel was the fan of Land Before Time and Legally Blonde.

But Isobel wasn’t here. 

Alex nodded his head towards the living room. “I’ve got Netflix set up on the TV.”

Nothing more needed to be said, apparently. Noah grabbed a bunch of stuff and settled on the couch, quickly queuing up Netflix and making a selection. Alex grabbed some beer and chips of his own and joined him. The only conversation for the next hour was Alex’s hum of approval when he saw Noah’s selection.

The movie was almost over before Noah spoke up. “Sometimes I think my life would be so much easier if it had less aliens in it.”

Alex hummed in agreement. “No weird codependent relationships to deal with.”

“No midnight emergencies that can’t be explained because our tiny human minds can’t possibly understand.”

“To be fair, I’m pretty sure they don’t understand their own emergencies 99% of the time.” Alex replied. Noah hummed and shrugged. “Oh, and no more nail polish remover.”

Noah groaned. “Oh god, the smell of it. And the taste!”

“Absolutely ruins a perfectly good kiss.” Alex agreed.

“Have you ever sent Michael to go wash his mouth out before kissing him?” Noah asked.

Alex laughed. “Yes! So many times. Especially first thing in the morning.”

“Morning breath plus acetone.” Noah laughed and shook his head. “The things we put up with for love.”

Alex hummed in agreement. “Life may be easier without aliens. But it would definitely be worse.”

Noah took a long sip of his beer. “I used to say Isobel was the only woman in the world for me. I guess now I should start saying she’s the only woman in the universe for me.”

Alex didn’t say anything for a moment before he burst out laughing. After a moment, Noah joined him. 

“Wow is that cheesy.” Alex got out when he finally started to calm down. 

Noah thumped him gently with a pillow. “Like you haven’t said something equally ridiculous to Michael.”

Alex smiled as he took a sip. “Maybe. But that’s between me and Michael.”

Noah shook his head at him.

A comfortable silence fell between them while Alex queued up the next movie. It was one they had both seen before and they let the sounds of it fill the background as they made idle conversation.

Noah hadn’t grown up in Roswell like Alex had but he’d been here for much of the time Alex was gone so they had plenty of stories to share. 

It was late when the door opened. Alex looked over, startled. He hadn’t heard a car pull up. Michael came through and closed the door behind him, an eyebrow raised when he saw Noah. 

“Aha! He returns!” Noah exclaimed. Ok - so they may have had a little bit to drink. Alex started to smile and then the laughter just bubbled out of him. Noah quickly joining him.

 

Michael just stood there staring at the two of them full on giggling like idiots. He couldn’t keep a smile off of his face. Or his phone in his pocket. He chuckled as he took a quick video and sent it off to Isobel, telling her not to expect Noah home tonight. 

That done, he moved to clear some of the bottles off of the table but he was waylaid by Alex. The other man grabbed at his arms and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, Michael going willingly.

“Do I want to know what happened here tonight?” Michael asked, their mouths a scant inch apart. Alex just shrugged. 

“You had alien stuff. So we had alien spouse bonding time.” Michael raised an eyebrow at that. 

“Oh yeah?” 

Alex nodded vigorously and Michael could only laugh. Suddenly his head drooped onto Michael’s shoulder.

“I’m tired. Can you take me to bed.” Alex told him as he looped his arms around his shoulders. Michael glanced over at Noah to see the other man had passed out so he carefully moved Alex’s legs until they were on either side of his hips and he carried him swiftly into the bedroom. Alex was already fading by the time he got there, his eyes sliding shut as Michael placed him on the bed. 

“Alex?” He asked softly, Alex humming in response. “Give me a heads up next time we get married, okay?”

Alex hummed again and nodded his head. “Next time.”


	7. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Seemingly out of nowhere in hs, Michael asks Alex to paint his nails black too

Alex thought maybe they should consider putting on clothes. There was next to no chance that anyone would find them way out in the desert but the sun was going down and it got cold at night.

Except getting dressed would require moving. And he was just too damn comfortable to budge an inch.

“Good call with the extra blankets.” He told Michael softly. They spent the majority of their time together in Michael’s truck and to say the bed was not conducive to their more fun activities would be an understatement. They’d tried it a couple of times but it just got to be too painful. This time, Michael had surprised him with a bunch of blankets that they’d laid down before they got started. Much easier on the ass, and the back, and the everything really.

Michael hummed in response. Alex could tell he was starting to drift off. Again, the thought that they should get dressed crossed his mind but moving would mean an end to their night together. And he didn’t want to go home just yet.

Neither boy said anything for a long while, Alex pushing himself as close to Michael as possible while the other boy played with his fingers. 

“Next time, you should bring your nail polish.” Michael said out of nowhere.

Alex propped himself up a little bit so he could see Michael’s face. His eyes were focused on where their hands lay tangled together on his chest.

“Why?” Alex asked when Michael didn’t continue.

“So you can paint mine.” He held up their interlocked hands. “Then we’d match.”


	8. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Malex napping

Max cursed under his breath as he stomped up the stairs to Alex’s cabin. If Michael was too busy getting laid to answer his damn phone, Max was going to kill him. 

Alex’s was the last place he knew to check and thankfully he’d seen Michael’s truck parked in the driveway or he might’ve just turned around and gone back to town. He didn’t really know Alex all that well and he was never sure what the status of their relationship was at any given moment. He didn’t want to come all the way out here and bug Alex only to find out the two of them were off again. 

Max tried the door and found it unlocked. Part of him wanted to be polite and knock but Isobel was gone and he didn’t have time for niceties. Besides, the three of them had lost all respect for closed doors a long time ago. As he pushed open the door, he carefully ignored the fact that this wasn’t actually Michael’s house. 

He stepped inside and started to shut the door when he froze. 

Well, he found Michael. He looked around and saw two cell phones lying on the table in the kitchen - explains why he wasn’t answering Max’s calls.

He looked back at the couch and the two bodies lying entwined on it. He wouldn’t have thought that two grown men could fit comfortably on a couch that size but he supposed if they didn’t care for personal space and one didn’t mind the other being almost fully on top of him…it could work. 

Michael was lying on his back, one hand tucked behind his head, the other wrapped tightly around Alex’s waist. Alex was lying mostly on top of Michael with a hand over his shoulder. Actually, Max tilted his head a little, they might actually be holding hands behind Michael’s head. 

Max had to smile. He’d known about them for months and seen them together plenty in that time. And yet, he’d never seen them like this. They were both fully clothed and there was nothing untoward about the situation - the TV was playing softly behind him, so they’d clearly fallen asleep watching something - and yet it was shockingly intimate. 

He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Michael so peaceful. He almost hated to wake him up.

But Isobel was missing again and they had to find her. His smile grew. This ought to be fun.


	9. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: guitar playing through the years

1.

Alex laughed and reached for him. Michael tried not to react as Alex grabbed his fingers and repositioned them. 

“You’re on the wrong fret.” Alex explained. “Try again.”

Michael strummed again and this time the guitar actually sounded like an instrument. He smiled, pleased with himself. They’d only been at this a few weeks but he was starting to pick some things up. If he kept screwing up on purpose so that Alex would touch him, well, that was for him to know and Alex to fall for.

“Ok, let’s try the next part.” Alex said as he pulled out his own guitar and demonstrated the chord progression for him. Michael watched, mesmerized, as his fingers moved deftly across the strings. He tried hard not to imagine those fingers playing him so craftily - he was only mildly successful.

2.

“Just take the damn picture!” Michael yelled at the kid whose name he didn’t remember. 

“Relax,’ Alex urged. Michael shot him a glare but Alex only laughed at him. “Look he’ll be done in a few minutes and then they’ll all leave and it’ll just be us. My dad’s gonna be at the base until late so I don’t have to be home for a while.” 

Michael’s eyes darkened at the thought. It had been a while since they’d had time to themselves. Mostly they’d gotten by on stolen moments here and there. But hours of uninterrupted time with Alex? “Hurry up!” He barked causing Alex to laugh again.

“Dude, relax!” The kid shouted back. Michael threw his head back and groaned. Why had they agreed to this? So they’d played at a couple of parties, who cared? The yearbook club, apparently, he thought to himself. They’d insisted on getting a photo of the two of them with their guitars and somehow Isobel and Liz had bullied each of them into agreeing. So now they were stuck out in the middle of nowhere letting some teenage photographer wannabe take their photo for a yearbook neither one of them was going to buy. 

Michael set his guitar down by his feet, holding on to the neck of it so it didn’t hit the ground. He leaned over a little until he was close into Alex’s personal space. 

“Guerin,” Alex warned, his head turned down to watch his fingers as he strummed a couple of notes. At some point in the last couple of months, ever since they started whatever it was they were, he’d developed a sixth sense for when Michael was going to do annoy him. Admittedly, it usually involved whispering dirty things in his ear in public and watching Alex try very hard not to squirm. Michael pouted a little. 

Without looking at him, Alex muttered out of the corner of his mouth, “If you behave until he’s done, I’ll sneak back into the museum with you later.”

Michael smiled. They’d almost gotten caught last time and Alex had sworn off the place but Michael loved it. Partly for the sheer tackiness of the alien memorabilia, partly for the planetarium they had. They’d learned the hard way that sex out under the stars in the desert was way better in theory than in practice. But in the planetarium, they’d still be under the stars. Just with heating. 

He leaned away a little but couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. Only a few minutes later the photographer announced that he was done and Michael practically dragged Alex away in his truck.

3.

Michael took a long sip of his beer. He stared across from him in his narrow trailer. The guitar sat there innocently, as if it wasn’t causing him so much pain right now. He wanted to break it. God but he wanted to smash it to pieces.

He looked down at his left hand and flexed it gently. The doctors had said it was fully healed. Or at least, as fully as it was ever going to get. He took another long sip, draining the bottle and tossing it away. He opened another as he stared at the guitar. 

He was an idiot. He’d known that his hand was fucked. But some part of him had held out hope that he’d be able to play again. As soon as the doctors said he was good to go, he’d rushed back to his trailer and pulled it out. It had taken mere moments for his new reality to settle in. Only about two of his fingers had any strength left. He could barely grip the neck let alone play any chords. 

Michael had started drinking pretty immediately after that. Some part of him had forced him to set it down on the counter gently instead of throwing it against the wall like he’d wanted to.

He took another sip and ignored the tears that had started to fall. 

That guitar was the last thing he had of Alex. His own had been destroyed by his foster father when he moved out and he’d taken Alex’s out of the trash after his dad threw it out as soon as he’d left. 

Two years. He hadn’t seen Alex in two years. And all he had was a stupid guitar he couldn’t even play.

He took another sip.

4.

The soft sound of a guitar woke him up. Michael blinked to clear the sleep out of his eyes and looked around the small space. He couldn’t help the warm feeling that settled in his chest when he spotted Alex sitting on the edge of the bed wearing nothing but the guitar across his lap. He was strumming gently as he tuned the strings. Michael didn’t say anything, just watched as Alex tuned it to his satisfaction and started playing.

It only took him a minute to recognize the song. It was the first thing Alex had ever taught him how to play and if he was feeling particularly drunk and sentimental, he’d even admit to thinking of it as their song.

And then Alex started to sing. His voice was soft as if he still thought there was a chance Michael might be sleeping but it was so sweet. Michael had missed the sound more than he cared to admit. 

Michael couldn’t help himself. He reached out a hand and stroked Alex’s hip. He stopped playing immediately and turned to him as Michael let out a groan. “Why’d you stop?”

Alex smiled at him and Michael took the time to appreciate that his hair truly was a mess in the mornings. “This is mine.”

Michael made an agreeing noise but didn’t say anything.

“I thought my dad threw it away?” Alex asked.

“He did. I pulled it out of the trash after Hank smashed mine.” Michael told him.

“Why was it so out of tune?” He teased.

Michael shrugged and held up his left hand as answer. Alex looked at it for a moment before he grabbed it and pressed soft kisses to the injured fingers. Michael slid his hand to the back of his neck and pulled Alex back down on top of him. Alex carefully set the guitar down as he followed willingly.


	10. Malex ft Jesse Manes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jesse finds out about Michael/Alex because Alex answers the door in nothing Michael's cowboy hat covering his junk

Alex took a not small amount of pride in the way that Michael was frozen in the doorway. He’d been mostly sure Michael would like his surprise but he couldn’t deny there’d been a small little nugget of doubt.

From the way Michael’s mouth was hanging open and his eyes darkened, Alex might have to wear nothing but his hat more often. Since the accident he hadn’t exactly had the occasion to feel sexy and desirable but right now? Oh right now Michael was making him feel down right powerful. 

Alex let a smirk form on his lips when Michael only moved to drop the bags he’d come in with. He watched as he took a few stuttering steps towards him.

“You’re wearing my hat,” Michael said and then closed his eyes and winced at his own stupidity. Alex had to laugh.

“Yes. Yes I am.”

Michael finally reached for him and grabbed his hips and pulled him in close. Alex had originally intended to be waiting in the bedroom but Michael had surprised him and he hadn’t made it out of the kitchen. It would have to do. He slung his arms over Michael’s shoulders loosely and cocked his head.

“How does it look?” 

“Good.” Michael replied immediately, his voice gratifyingly husky already. Alex felt a thrill go through him. He hadn’t even done anything yet and already Michael sounded like he was close.

Michael ran a hand up Alex’s body, causing him to close his eyes at the sensation of work-rough hands. He could feel Michael closing in for a kiss when the door banged open and Michael whirled away.

“Alex!” His eyes snapped open at his father’s voice. He had half a second to take stock of the situation before his father entered the room.

Michael shot him a slightly fearful look but he didn’t have time to worry about that. Alex was standing naked in his kitchen and his father was about to walk through the door. So he did the only thing he could think of.

A moment later, Jesse Manes walked into his son’s kitchen to see him standing next to Michael Guerin, stark naked except for a black cowboy hat strategically placed over his crotch. Jesse looked between the two men, then turned and walked out without a word. 

Alex slumped against the table behind him and put the hat back on his head. He looked over at Michael, the other man still looking a little scared of what was going to happen next. Alex shoved his father’s interruption out of his mind and beckoned Michael with a finger. “Get back here cowboy. I wasn’t finished.”


	11. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex's pov of the drive in

Alex watched his father walk away. After a moment he turned around and went back to join Michael. The other man shot him a questioning look as he sat down but didn’t say anything. Alex was oddly grateful. He wasn’t sure what he would say if Michael asked. 

The two of them sat in silence as Isobel introduced his father and let him make his little speech. Soon after, Michael made a quick excuse and hurried away after Isobel. As the movie got started, Alex was left alone and his thoughts turned towards his father. He hated that the man still got to him but he couldn’t get his parting shot out of his head. Alex knew what kind of guy Michael was nowadays, or at least he had a good idea. He wasn’t the same kid he’d known back in high school, that’s for sure. But Alex didn’t care. The last few days they’d spent together had been great and Alex didn’t want it to stop.

Except.

His father’s voice still echoed in his head as he went to get more food. He was a decorated airman. That was indisputable at this point in his career. And with his position did come a certain expectation of decorum. That thought rattled in his head as he turned around and saw Michael pocketing some cash as he handed something off to a man who quickly made his escape. There was a sinking feeling in his chest. Michael had said he wasn’t cooking meth but that sure looked a bit like a drug deal. He shook his head and decided to join some of his fellow airmen rather than heading back over to Michael. He knew it was cowardly of him but he wasn’t sure what to say at the moment so he figured keeping his distance was a better option.

He kept an eye on Michael as the movie wound down. He couldn’t ignore the guilty feeling settling in his chest as he watched Michael search for him. Michael hadn’t intended to stay for the film but he had because Alex had asked. And now Alex was ditching him. He shook his head at himself. Michael really did make him feel like a teenager again. This is the kind of thing he would like to think he had outgrown but current evidence spoke otherwise. 

When the movie finished, he made his farewells to his colleagues and hurried over to Michael’s truck. The other man was getting ready to leave and he didn’t want to put this off. 

Throughout the whole conversation, his mind and his heart were warring inside of him. His brain kept telling him that he needed to maintain an image, one worthy of his position and his success. And Michael’s current lifestyle was incompatible with that image. Meanwhile his heart was yelling at him to ignore all of that and focus on how happy Michael made him. He never felt more like himself than when he was with the other man. But he wasn’t 17 anymore, and as he told Michael at the reunion, it really didn’t matter what he wanted. People had expectations and he needed to live up to them.


	12. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re holding back”

Alex pulled away and stared at Michael. 

“What are you doing? Come back here.” Michael moaned as he grabbed at Alex’s hair to pull him back down. Alex didn’t move. Michael finally opened his eyes and stared down at him. “Why’d you stop?”

“You’re holding back,” Alex said. Michael raised his eyebrows. 

“Pretty sure I’m not,” he replied. Alex pushed himself up onto his knees and looked down at Michael. He’d lost his shirt a while ago but they only bothered to push his jeans halfway down his thighs before Alex couldn’t wait anymore. His skin was flushed and his eyes were dark and Alex thought he was the best thing he’d seen in years. 

It would be perfect if he wasn’t so distracted while Alex was sucking his cock. He said as much and Michael laughed at him. “Trust me. You have my full and undivided attention.” He reached for Alex again and this time Alex went willingly. He pressed his body along Michael’s as he lay flush against him. Michael pulled him into a filthy kiss and only let him up when he desperately needed air. 

Panting lightly, Alex whispered, “stop holding back.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why you think-”

“Everything is in its place,” Alex cut him off. “Clearly you’re distracted if I’m not making you fly things across the room.” 

Michael stared at him. Alex smiled and kissed him again.

“I like making you lose control,” he whispered into Michael’s mouth. “So stop,” he kissed his neck, “holding,” his chest, “back,” his tongued his navel. He looked up at Michael as he gripped his cock. “Ok?” 

Michael nodded eagerly as he buried his hand in Alex’s hair. 

It was only moments later when Alex started to feel things moving around them. He smiled and took him back into his mouth.


	13. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Don’t try to fix me. I’m not broken!”

“ **Don’t try to fix me. I’m not broken!** ” Alex yelled. 

Michael paused. He was bent in half with a hand outstretched to help Alex up but Alex just knocked his hand away. Michael slowly straightened and eyed Alex cautiously.

“I know you’re not broken.” He said softly. “I just wanted to help.”

“It’s demeaning.” Alex spat out as he struggled to his feet. He’d been wearing the prosthetic for too long and his leg and hip were killing him. At some point while he’d been clearing the table his leg had just given up and he’d crumpled, taking the dishes down with him. He finally got to his feet but had to balance on his left leg - if he tried to put any weight on his right leg, he’d most likely just end up back on the floor. Alex was half leaning on the table and so he reached for a glass to put in the sink behind him only he overreached and started to topple again. Michael stretched out a hand to help him and he jerked away, overbalancing the other way and ending up on the floor again with a shattered glass surrounding him. 

Michael reached down for him again but something in Alex snapped. He  _hated_  being helpless. The idea that he couldn’t even do the damn dishes infuriated him. But most of all he hated someone else bearing witness to his failures. Especially Michael. Michael who was always ready and more than willing to lend him a hand without saying a word. 

Alex ignored Michael’s hands and pressed down on the floor beside his hips, hoping to be able to get his left leg under him so that he could stand. But he’d forgotten about the glass. He let out a hiss of pain as he pressed dozens of tiny shards into his palms. Michael just stood up and backed away, giving him the desperately wanted.

So it was insane that he missed him. He was standing  _right there_ and yet Alex missed him. He slumped back down on the floor, ignoring the press of glass into his butt and thighs. His pants were thick enough to protect him from the worst of it. He stared down at his bloodied hands, unable to look up at Michael.

Neither man moved or said a word for a minute before Michael finally spoke up.

“Can I help you now?” 

“I’m not broken.” Alex repeated.

Michael shook his head. “Of course you’re not broken!” He yelled, startling Alex. He finally looked up at the other man and was surprised to see him angry. “But you push yourself too hard and now you’re hurting and I just want to help you. Why won’t you let me?” His voice was almost pleading by the end.

Alex looked back down at his hands. “I don’t know how.”

He heard the crunch of glass as Michael stepped incrementally closer, obviously afraid of what Alex would do to himself if he came too close again. “Just let me help. Let me clean up the damn dishes. You don’t have to do everything yourself, Alex.” Michael told him.

Alex shook his head. “Yes I do.”

“Why?”

“Because for two years people have been telling me that I can’t. And dammit I can. I do not need anyone to fix me.” He said angrily.

Michael was close enough now to touch him and he reached out a hand slowly. Alex didn’t move as Michael cupped his jaw and turned his head up so that he met his eyes. “I don’t want to fix you Alex. You don’t need fixing. But everyone needs help sometimes. Ok? I love you and I want to help you when you’re hurting so please let me.”

Alex didn’t say anything but neither did he look away. He just gazed into those eyes that he loved so much and, seeing nothing but utter sincerity, nodded his head.


	14. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I trust you”

There was a distinct sound that a military grade vehicle makes as it drives through open desert. Alex knew it intimately. He looked around and saw a trail of dust kicking up about a mile west of them. He turned back to the group and interrupted.

“Get in the car and go.” He said as he shoved his keys into Max’s hand. They all looked at him before one by one they started to register the sound of the incoming vehicles. Max and Noah quickly got Isobel into the car as Kyle and Liz got their things out of the second car. Alex turned around and eyed the approaching convoy. “Hurry up!” He yelled at them. 

One, two, three doors slammed shut and Alex turned to see everyone but Michael ready to go. Michael stood in the open doorway saying something, Alex couldn’t quite make out what. He hurried over to him. “What are you waiting for? Go!” 

Michael said one more thing then slammed the door and tapped the roof. The car peeled away, leaving Michael and Alex standing in the desert next to Michael’s broken down truck. Alex’s stomach dropped. “No,” he shook his head. “No! You were supposed to be in the car!” He yelled at him but Michael just shook his head. 

“Not enough seats.”

“Dammit Michael, you should’ve sat on somebody!” Alex was angrier than he had been in years but he was also batshit terrified. “You know what they will do you?!”

Michael just grabbed his hand. “I wasn’t going to leave you behind on your own.”

“I’m in the goddamn Air Force, Guerin! I’ll be fine.” Michael stepped in close as the cars started coming to a stop nearby.

Michael cupped his face. “I trust you with my life, Alex. I know you won’t let anything happen to me. Not if there is a single thing you can do about it.”

“Michael,” Alex let out almost involuntarily as the MPs wrenched Michael’s hands behind his back and cuffed him. But Michael didn’t look away. And he didn’t look worried. He had faith in Alex to get him out of this mess.

Alex could only hope that his faith wasn’t misplaced.


	15. Gen + Malex referenced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a fic where we explicitly see that one or both of Michael’s siblings know he is bi, but didn’t know about Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written after 1x05

“Manes is coming after you. All of you!” Kyle told them. Beside him, Liz worried her lip.

Max and Isobel exchanged worried glances but Michael just leaned back in his chair. “Ok.”

His siblings looked at him askance. “Ok?!” Isobel asked.

Michael shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first time he came after me. I survived it last time, I’m sure we’ll be fine this time.”

Everyone stared at him in silence for a moment before Max turned to him fully. “What the hell are you talking about? When did Manes ever come after you?”

Michael looked at him before glancing at the other three before shrugging. He held up his left hand and twisted it so everyone could clearly see his scars. “High school.” 

“Why would he break your hand in high school?” Liz asked. 

“He seemed to have an issue with me sleeping with his son.” Michael let out with a sardonic smile. It didn’t reach his eyes and it fell off his lips immediately.

Kyle and Liz reeled back in surprise. Max looked puzzled while Isobel asked, “which Manes boy?”

Michael chuckled. “Really? You have to ask?”

Max shook his head. “Alex.” He said simply.

“You’re museum guy?!” Liz exclaimed. Michael quirked his head in question while everyone else just stared at her. She looked between them all before settling on Michael. “Holy shit, you’re museum guy.” She let out a little laugh. “Never would’ve guessed that.” 

Max raised an eyebrow but she just shook her head. It wasn’t her story to tell. 

“Wait, you’re gay?” Kyle asked.

“Bi.” Michael, Max, and Isobel answered together causing Michael to smile. 

Isobel nudged his shoulder. “Never told us about Alex, though.”

Michael shrugged. “I am now. But, back to the main issue at hand - Manes is an asshole and he hates me before the whole alien thing. Do we have a plan or are we just gonna wing it?” He asked, looking at Kyle. 

Kyle rubbed at the back of his neck. “It’s a little awkward now but my plan was Alex. To get his help.”

Michael closed his eyes and let his head fall back.  _Wonderful._


	16. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could I offer a Malex plot bunny I'd love to see you write? Alex is hesitant to stay the night at Michael's, finally he admits it's because he has nightmares about Iraq and he doesn't want Michael to see him that way

Alex sat on the edge of the bed and reached for the sock and prosthetic. Behind him, he heard Michael shifting in the bed. He glanced over his shoulder. Only when he saw that the other man was still asleep did he let out the breath he was holding. Michael had been sleeping peacefully a moment before, it was why Alex felt safe enough to get up and get his things. It had been torture to pull himself from Michael’s arms but he knew he had to. Sleeping next to someone was always a bad idea but he especially did not want Michael to bear witness to his nightmares. 

He grabbed at his pants and slid them on as quickly and quietly as he could. With one last glance at Michael, he stooped to pick up his shirt and made his way to the door, tugging it on as he went. Just as he started to push the door open he heard his voice - “Leaving so soon?” Alex closed his eyes. The pain in Michael’s voice hurt him. He knew the other man had just woken up, it was the only reason he wasn’t trying to mask his true feelings and that just made Alex feel worse. Not only was he sneaking out, but he’d woken him up too. 

He closed his eyes for a moment before taking a step back and turning to face the bed. Michael hadn’t moved. All he’d had to do was open his eyes and he had a perfect view of Alex leaving.

“Guerin,” he started.

“Oh don’t let me keep you.” Michael replied, his voice stony. “No need to stay on my account.”

Alex looked at him. He wanted to say something but the words wouldn’t come. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times but nothing came out. Michael sighed. “Just go, Alex.”

And Alex went. He made it a couple of steps away from the trailer before stopping. This wasn’t the first night that he’d left but something told him it might be the last. Something about Michael’s expression told him that he wouldn’t get another chance from him. He turned back to the trailer and considered. Would it really be so bad to open up to him? To rely on him with his trauma? Alex shook his head at himself. Michael Guerin had been dealing with his trauma since they were 16 years old. He was the one person in the world who made Alex feel like himself. If he couldn’t open up to Michael, then there was truly no one.

His mind set, he went back inside without bothering to knock. Michael had shifted to the edge of the bed and had his head resting heavy in his hands. He jerked up at Alex’s entrance then just stared at him in shock.

“I get nightmares.” Alex blurted out. Michael quirked his head in question. “Of Iraq. Of my leg. Of a lot of things.” He took a deep breath. “I don’t sleep well. I usually wake up a couple of times a night, screaming, or crying, or so terrified I can’t move and that’s almost worse. I didn’t want to subject you to that.”

“Alex-”

“I want to stay. I don’t want to leave.” Alex told him. Implored Michael to believe him. “But I don’t know how to put someone else through that with me.”

Michael gazed at him for a moment before he reached out a hand. Alex eyed it before stepping into its grasp. Michael gripped his hip and pulled Alex in between his legs and rested his forehead against Alex’s stomach. “You ask. You tell the other person what the hell is going on and you  _ask_  if they are okay with it. You don’t just run off and make them feel like they’re nothing.” 

Alex squeezed his eyes shut, immensely thankful that Michael had hidden his face away. He reached out a hand and ran it through Michael’s curls before gripping tight and directing Michael to look at him. “I want to stay. I want to spend the night with you but I get horrible nightmares and I will probably wake you up and it will not be pretty and it will not be sexy and you may think less of me in the morning.”

“Never.” Michael replied instantly and something loosened in Alex’s chest.

“Can I stay?” He asked softly.

“Always.” Michael answered.


	17. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I can't breathe"

“I can’t breathe.” Michael gasped out.

“If you can talk, you can breathe.” Alex answered, not an ounce of pity or concern in his voice. He wriggled a little to get more comfortable where he was lying flush on top of Michael.

“Can’t you move just a little?” Michael asked.

Alex reared his head back just enough to look him in the face. “You want me to leave?” He teased. He started to get up but Michael wrapped a hand around his waist and pulled him back down with a huff. 

“Who said you could leave?” 

“You did.” Alex pointed out. “Seconds ago.”

Michael leaned up for a quick kiss. “I asked if you could move  _a little_. Not leave.”

He used the arm around Alex’s waist to try and shift him but Alex resisted. Michael glared at him before giving up and letting his arm relax. “I love cuddles as much as the next guy, Alex, but do you really need to lay 100% on top of me?”

Alex smirked. “I do, yes. You want to know why?”

Michael hummed in answer. Alex leaned in real close, the lips almost touching. “Because you have a tiny ass bed. And I literally cannot just sleep next to you.” He told him.

Michael rolled his eyes and dumped Alex next to him. “Oh look. Plenty of space.”

Alex laughed and sat up. “You realize half of my ass is literally hanging off of the bed?” He swung his legs over the edge and Michael reached for him, mildly concerned that Alex might actually leave.

“Why can’t we just go to the cabin?” Alex asked. “I have an actual, full sized bed. It’s pretty comfortable too.” He let Michael pull him closer but he didn’t lay back down.

Michael sat up and pulled Alex into the v of his legs. “Because your cabin and your big ole bed are 30 miles outside of town. And you really cannot beat my commute.” He answered as he wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“But the base is almost an hour and a half drive from here. And it’s less than an hour from the cabin.” Alex replied, leaning back into his chest. “What about my commute?” 

Michael pressed kisses along his shoulder and neck. “Are you asking me to move in with you Manes? Because it kind of sounds like you’re alluding to it in a very roundabout way.”

As close as he was, Michael could almost feel the flush that spread across Alex’s body. Alex turned his head and pressed a kiss into Michael’s curls as best he could in their position. “And if I was?”

Michael lifted his head and looked at him. “Well I’d say it’s a good thing I’m fluent in Alex Manes otherwise we’d never shack up.” A huge smile spread across his face.

“Is that a yes?” Alex asked softly, his gaze never leaving Michael’s.

Michael laughed softly. “Of course it’s a yes.” 


	18. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m trying very hard not to see all this as a metaphor for my life.”

“I’m trying very hard not to see all this as a metaphor for my life.”

Alex looked around him at the utter destruction, his eyes coming to rest on the slumped form at the center. He took slow, cautious steps forward, unwilling to spook the other man. Halfway there, curly head before him lifted and he could finally see Michael’s face. 

He almost wished he couldn’t. Alex knew from the wreckage that Michael was hurting but it was another thing to see it written across his face. 

“How is this about your life?” Michael asked quietly.

Alex winced. He hadn’t realized that he’d said that out loud. He shrugged, not wanting to admit to his less than kind thoughts. 

“Alex.” Michael said. Closer now, Alex could see the tears streaming down his face. Tears Michael didn’t bother to wipe away. 

He took a deep breath and stopped edging closer. He didn’t honestly think Michael would ever hurt him but he’d just borne witness to the other man destroying everything within 100 feet of himself. “I was just thinking. Utter chaos and destruction with Michael Guerin at the center. All by himself in the one spot of calm amidst the carnage. Seems like a metaphor for my life.”

Michael looked at him, confused. Alex looked away before continuing. “When I’m around you my life gets messy. Not necessarily because you do anything but because when you’re around I can’t help but see all of the places where I’ve screwed up. All of the mistakes that I’ve made.” He looked back at Michael when he heard him stumbling to his feet. “You make me feel like me. You’re the calm in the storm that is my life.” He shrugged as if he hadn’t just admitted something huge. 

“Alex,” Michael started before cutting himself off. He shook his head briefly before erasing the distance between them and cupping Alex’s face in his hands. Alex rested his own hands on Michael’s waist as he leaned their foreheads together. “You have the absolute worst timing imaginable.”

“I know.” Alex told him. Because he did. Alex had come here to warn Michael that his father was going after Max and Isobel but he’d arrived only moments too late. The Air Force now officially had aliens in their custody and Michael was alone. He really couldn’t have picked a worse time to bare his soul. And yet he had.

“I need to find them. And get them out.” Michael told him. “But then you and I are going to have a fucking conversation, okay? No more bullshit.”

“No more bullshit.” Alex agreed. 

The two stood there for a moment, their foreheads pressed together. They were close enough that it would take next to nothing to press their lips together and yet neither one of them made that move.

“There’s a defunct Air Force base 10 miles outside of Roswell.” Alex told him. “My dad wouldn’t risk taking them back to Cannon. Too far away.”

Michael pulled away and looked at him in surprise. Alex had refused the last time Michael asked for his help. Alex shook his head. “I said I couldn’t take on the United States military single handedly. I never said I would stand by while my father detains and tortures innocent people.”

“So you’re going to help?”

“Let’s go get your family back.”


	19. Malex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written right after 1x06 aired

“One reason.” Michael pleaded. “Just give me ONE honest reason why we can’t be together and I’ll go. I will leave and never bother you again.”

Alex stared at him. Almost without thinking, he dropped his gaze to Michael’s left hand. Michael followed his eyes and clenched his fist.

“This?” Michael asked incredulously. “Your dad fucked up my hand ten years ago so now we can never be together? Are you fucking with me or are you actually serious?” Alex could hear the anger in his voice but he couldn’t meet his eyes. He couldn’t even peel his eyes away from his hand.

Michael stepped into his space and used that beautiful, mangled hand to cup his face gently. “That was not your fault. I have never once blamed you for it. If that’s your reason then it’s utter bullshit.” He said softly but forcefully. Alex tried to look away but he couldn’t.

“If it wasn’t for me, for  _us,_ you’d still have your hand. You’d still have your music.” Alex told him, pleading with him to understand. Alex had cost him his safe place. His escape.

Michael surged towards him and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Alex considered pulling away but honestly, he couldn’t even if he wanted to. No force on Earth could make him pull away from Michael Guerin right now. So he didn’t. He met Michael with equal love and passion and desperation.

Finally, Michael pulled back and leaned his forehead against Alex’s.

“I can’t tell you what to do Alex. But listen to me when I say that my hand was not your fault. And you make me happier than anything else in my life. So if you’re worried about causing me pain…the only thing hurting me right now is not having you.” Michael said softly, his lips brushing against Alex’s as he spoke.

Alex pulled back and looked at him carefully. He couldn’t believe that Michael would harbor no resentment towards him for his father’s actions but looking at him now it was clear that he didn’t. Alex had been blaming himself for he accident for ten years - it was a strange feeling to realize that he was the only one who did. He blinked away the tears that were forming in his eyes and slid a hand into Michael’s curls. He pulled him back in for another kiss - they could talk their issues out later. 

He had missed this.


	20. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "No one's going to hurt you."

Michael flinched. He couldn’t help it but he flinched. Liz was waving a hammer around as she yelled at Max for whatever dumb thing he’d done today and Michael couldn’t take it. He wasn’t even anywhere near her but the sight of a swinging hammer did things to him. Even to this day. He hated it but he couldn’t change it. He tucked his left hand into his pocket as if a scrap of denim could protect it. 

Ten feet away from him Liz pointed the hammer at Max and Michael had to take a step back. 

Fifteen feet when she gestured vaguely in his direction, the hammer swinging his way.

Twenty feet when she dropped the hammer on the counter behind her with a loud clank and he just turned around and walked out, uncaring as to what it looked like. He’d play it off somehow. He always did. Not that anyone would notice or care enough to ask if they did.

Michael stopped and leaned back against the side of the building. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, flexing and rubbing at his left hand. It had never quite healed right and still ached most of the time. Ached so bad only acetone could make it better.

He turned his head to see if he could get to his truck and grab a bottle without anyone seeing but startled at the sight of Alex standing mere steps away from him.

“Needed some air.” Michael offered. He shoved his hand back in his pocket and brushed past Alex on the way to his car. 

A hand at his elbow stopped him. He turned and looked from the hand to Alex’s face but Alex wasn’t looking at him. No, he was gently tugging his left hand free. 

Michael thought about resisting - they didn’t talk about his hand, not ever - but the look on Alex’s face made him pliant. He watched as Alex grabbed his hand and cradled it in his own, his expression unreadable. He watched as Alex massaged the scarred flesh gently. As Alex lifted his hand and brushed a featherlight kiss to his marred knuckles. 

His breath caught. They didn’t do this. Even when they were sleeping together they didn’t do gentle touches and soft kisses and silent acknowledgment of their trauma. But now, after weeks without even speaking? They really didn’t do this.

And yet.

Those were Alex’s lips on his fingers. Alex’s touch warming his hand. 

Michael’s eyes slipped closed.

“I’m sorry,” Alex whispered and Michael’s eyes shot open. He started to protest but Alex just shook his head. “I should have come after you. Helped you heal. Instead I ran and I hid and I am sorry I left you to deal with this alone. But I promise you, Michael, no one’s going to hurt you. Not like this. Not ever again.” Alex stared into his eyes. “I won’t let them.”


	21. Malex

“Alex!” Max stood up at Kyle’s voice. He exchanged looks with the others in the room. The two men had left hours earlier to meet up with Alex’s dad and they were late getting back. Max had been about to start organizing a rescue plan, sure that something had gone terribly wrong, when they heard the truck coming down the lane.

“Alex!” Kyle yelled again, sounding more frustrated than before. Those inside remained where they were as they listened to the footsteps travel from car to door. “What the hell happened back there?” Kyle asked as the door pushed open.

Max wasn’t worried until then. Kyle had been yelling, yes, but he sounded more confused and angry than frustrated. But looking at Alex now, it was obvious that something had happened. Something other than what they had planned. There was a fire burning in his eyes and he gripped something tight in his free hand. Max eyed him as Alex scanned the room, obviously not finding what he was looking for.

“He’s in the spare room,” Max told him, cutting Kyle off as he tried again to ask Alex for an explanation. Alex nodded at him and made for the doorway only to stop when Michael came through from the other side.

“Is that blood?” Was the first thing out of his mouth. Max followed his eyeline to see splatters of blood on Alex’s hand and clothes.

He turned to Kyle, already aware that Alex wasn’t going to be offering any explanation, at least not to him. “What the hell happened?”

Kyle shrugged. “Kyle! Why does Alex have blood on him?” Liz asked.

“Look his dad was being an asshole. Like more than usual and he was saying some things that were way out of line but Alex just snapped. He’s gonna get arrested or court martialed for this.”

Max saw Michael look at Kyle before staring at Alex. He was never sure what was going on between those two but he knew it was something huge. And this moment was obviously theirs.

“Alex?” Michael asked when the man didn’t say anything. Alex looked at him for a moment longer before offering up the bag. Michael took it and pulled out a bloody hammer. Max watched as his face went through a journey, eventually settling on an expression that Max couldn’t read.

“It was sitting right there. Like he was fucking taunting me with it. And the things he was saying…I guess I finally reached my breaking point with him. So I grabbed it and I smashed his hand. His right hand,” he paused and Max had a moment to wonder why that was significant before Alex continued, “thought you might want the left for yourself.”

Max’s eyes dropped down to Michael’s own mangled left hand and  _oh._

Alex pushed past Michael and started down the hallway, his free hand reaching back to grab Michael’s and tug him along after. Michael followed willingly, his eyes still stuck on the hammer. They quickly moved out of sight but Max heard the thud of the hammer hitting the floor just before the slam of Alex’s bedroom door.


	22. Malex ft Noah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Noah covers for Malex with Isobel

“Just take the whole bag, Noah.” Isobel told him as she shoved a shopping bag into his hands. “It’s all for him or Max anyway and he can just take his stuff and give the rest to Max.”

“You don’t want to go through it and make sure?” He asked her even as he opened the car door and got out. 

“I mean if you want to stop at Max’s too we can but I thought we were trying to get on the road early?” Isobel asked. 

Noah shook his head. “I’ll give everything to Michael.” He assured her as he closed the door. They were already over an hour behind schedule and if he let her stop and talk to Max they’d never leave. It was part of why he made her stay in the car while he went to give Michael the things she had bought for her brothers. Noah eyed the bag curiously. He wasn’t even entirely sure what was so important that she had to give it to them before they left but he’d learned long ago not to try and understand their relationship. 

Noah rounded the pile of scrap and the Airstream came into view. Michael’s truck was parked beside it and he quickened his steps. Michael was home which meant he could just give him the bag and Isobel’s directive and be on his way. No need to waste time writing him a note or anything.

Noah skidded to a stop as the trailer door banged open and two men came tumbling down the short stairs. One was Michael, the other was a man Noah only vaguely recognized. Alex, he thought his name was, though he couldn’t be sure.

Whoever he was, Michael seemed well acquainted with him. Very well acquainted, Noah thought as he saw his pseudo brother-in-law bury his face in the other man’s neck. The man laughed even as he started walking backwards towards the truck, both of them stumbling a little as Michael refused to budge.

“I have to go Guerin. I’m going to be late.” But Noah could see his smile from here and didn’t buy it for a second. Neither apparently, did Michael.

Michael lifted his head and cupped the other man’s face gently before pulling him into a passionate kiss. 

“Noah!” Isobel called from behind him, loud enough to startle the two men. Noah watched as they broke apart and a look of fear spread across the man’s face. 

“I need something from the bag.” Her voice was closer now. Michael stared at him with a bare expression on his face as he stepped in front of the other man, as if to shield him from sight. 

Noah thought quickly and decided faster. He nodded at the two men and spun on his heel. He rounded the corner just in time to collide with Isobel and start dragging her back to the car. 

“What? Noah, I just need something from the bag.” She said.

He shook his head. “Michael’s not here. We might as well stop by Max’s and give him everything.”

Isobel guide her along even as she furrowed her brow. “Are you sure he’s not here? I thought I heard him.”

“Nah, must have been the wind.” Noah told her. “Come on! One more stop before our vacation can officially begin.” He gave her a quick kiss before they separated to get in the car.


	23. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I don’t know anyone else who can make me feel this way”

“I don’t know anyone else who can make me feel this way,” Alex whispered. 

Michael pressed his forehead harder against Alex’s. “Alex,” he whimpered.

Alex pulled back, earning a small glare from Michael. He kissed him briefly to make it go away before pulling far enough away to look him in the eyes. “You make me feel like me. Like all the horrible things that have happened to me don’t matter, like they haven’t changed me. And that’s the greatest feeling in the world. I’d forgotten it while I was away but being back here, being with you? I feel like I can finally be as brave as everyone keeps telling me I am.” He ran his hands up Michael’s sides and over his chest until he cupped his face gently. “I spent so long trying to fulfill other people’s expectations. My dad’s, the military’s, even this town. Everyone has ideas of who I should be and I’ve tried to be that. But you don’t. You just want me to be who I am and I love you for that. And I hate how I spent so long without it, without you. I never want to spend another day without you in my life. You make me a better me.” He finished softly, his fingers carding through the hair at the base of Michael’s neck and cupping the back of his head gently. Michael leaned forward until their foreheads were resting against each other again. 

They stood there for a moment, breathing each other in and enjoying the moment. “I really love you too, you know?” Michael said, finally. “But I gotta admit…that sounded a hell of a lot like a proposal and I’m a little disappointed there’s no ring.” He teased gently and Alex loved him for it. He still felt uncomfortable with the heavy moments but sometimes, things needed to be said. He closed his eyes and smiled before letting Michael guide their lips back together. 

“I probably could have picked a better place to tell you that.” Alex said when they finally broke apart.

“Nah,” Michael denied. “I love deep meaningful conversations while I’m holding you in the shower.” His words were teasing but Alex knew he was being honest by the giant grin on his face. He smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

They stayed there in the shower, exchanging lazy kisses until the water ran cold. Had Michael been human it would have been a much shorter event but Alex knew he was using his powers to help keep Alex standing. 

As Alex shut off the water, he thought about the ring box hidden in his bedside table. He hadn’t meant what he said as a proposal but he didn’t have anything planned so why not now?


	24. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex sees Michael using his powers to help him play the guitar

Alex woke to the soft sounds of a guitar playing from the other room. He sat up in bed, fully awake in an instant. 

He had been alone when he went to sleep and the house was locked. As quickly and quietly as he could, he pulled on the sock and prosthetic and pulled out his gun. Silently, he eased open the bedroom door and crept down the hallway towards the continued sound of music. 

Suddenly it cut out and he froze. Mild curses filled the air but the voice was too low to make out. Something about it was familiar but he didn’t have time to process it before the playing began again. Under the cover of the music, Alex continued down the hallway. When he reached the doorway to the living room, he peeked through to the other room and relaxed. He wasn’t sure how Michael got into his cabin but he’d know those curls anywhere. 

He flicked the safety on on the gun and lowered it. He walked into the room, no longer worried about keeping quiet, though he did wonder idly where the music was coming from.

Alex rounded the couch and stopped, almost dropping the gun in his shock when he got a better view of Michael. The man was sitting there on the couch, strumming Alex’s guitar. His eyes were closed and he was lost to the music.

The music he was playing. On Alex’s guitar. 

Alex’s eyes shot over to the neck of the instrument where Michael’s scarred hand gripped it tight. After the accident, Michael had barely been able to grip a guitar, forget about playing it. That had been the thing that crushed Alex the most. That being together had cost Michael the one thing that brought him peace.

But now.

Alex slowly sat down in the chair as he watched the strings dance. Only two were being played by Michael’s fingers, the others were moving on their own. Tears sprung to his eyes as he watched. He stared at Michael’s face, at the simple bliss etched across it as he lost himself to the music. His mouth formed the words but he didn’t sing. Michael never sang but he didn’t need to. He could play well enough that no one listening even missed the lyrics.

Alex clasped his hands together and held them in front of his mouth, the tears starting to fall.

Eventually, Michael slowed to a stop. When he finished the song he opened his eyes and gazed at Alex. Clearly, he’d heard him come in even though he’d kept playing. When he saw the expression on Alex’s face, he hurriedly put the guitar down next to him and moved to his knees in front of Alex. He placed a hand on Alex’s knee and the other on his hands.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his voice soft.

Alex just shook his head. The tears wouldn’t stop coming. It was as if all of the tears he didn’t shed after the accident had been stockpiled, waiting for him to let them out. Now that he had, they weren’t holding back. When he didn’t answer, Michael stood and shoved at Alex until he could squeeze himself into the chair with him and pulled Alex into his arms.

It was several minutes before Alex got control of himself again. All the while, Michael just sat there holding him, rubbing his arms and back and not saying a word. Alex was immensely grateful.

“Better?” Was all Michael asked when the tears dried up.

Alex nodded but didn’t look at him. He rested his head against Michael’s chest as he spoke. “I thought you couldn’t play anymore. After my dad-” he inhaled sharply “-afterwards you couldn’t even grip a guitar, let alone play. And you used to say that playing brought you peace. I’ve spent the last 10 years thinking I cost you that little bit of calm and quiet and-”

“Hey, no,” Michael told him, pulling him closer still. “Your dad busted my hand. It wasn’t your fault so don’t blame yourself.”

Alex nodded though he didn’t agree. Michael pressed a kiss into his hair but didn’t say anything else.

“So, how do you play?” Alex asked. He shook his head a little. “I mean, I realize you’re using telekinesis but how?” He’d only been brought in on the alien secret a few days before and he was still wrapping his head around it. It certainly did explain a few things though.

He felt Michael shrug. “I learned how. Took me years and there are still songs I used to play that I just can’t but I figured it out.” He flexed his left hand. “I wasn’t going to let him take anything else from me. So I didn’t.”

Alex wiped at the tears lingering on his cheeks and tilted his head to look at Michael. The other man’s gaze was fixed on his own hand but Alex reached up and guided his chin down to face him.

“He doesn’t get to take anything from you. Not your hand. Not your music. And not me.” Michael smiled at him so widely that Alex couldn’t possibly contain his own. With the arm wrapped around his shoulders, Michael pulled Alex up to meet his lips in a soft kiss. 

“So does this mean you’re mine?” Michael asked cheekily when they parted.

Alex rolled his eyes. “I’ve always been yours dumbass. Just took us a while to get here.” 


	25. Pod Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Michael just falls apart over everything and max and Isobel try to comfort him and then they all talk

“You told Liz everything?!” Isobel gasped out. 

“No. She figured it out Isobel.” Max told her. She turned away from him. “All I did was fill in the gaps.”

Michael let out a dark laugh. “Just filled in the gaps, huh? How in the  _fuck_  is that not telling her everything?!” He yelled at Max. Outside, the deck furniture went flying in every direction. Michael seemed oblivious as he paced in the corner running a hand through his hair and muttering to himself. Isobel eyed him but focused on Max for now. 

“You told a woman you barely knew that I murdered her sister and that we framed her for killing two other girls?” She asked rhetorically. “What do you think she’s going to do with that, Max? She knows everything about us!”

Max could barely look at her. Behind her she heard Michael let out another humorless laugh only this one didn’t stop. She turned around and eyed him when he started sounding hysterical. 

Isobel stiffened at the sight he made. Michael was crouched in a corner laughing with fistfuls of his own hair. She exchanged a worried glance with Max before they both went to his side. 

“Michael?” She put a hand on his shoulder and he quieted instantly. He didn’t respond, though. 

He stared off into the space between her and Max while they tried to talk to him. Eventually, he interrupted them.

“I had a full ride to UNM.” Isobel sat back on her heels. She could feel Max’s surprise, too. “I had a chance to get out of this town and go to college and  _do_  something. But then Isobel lost her freaking mind and killed three people. I wanted to call the cops but noooo. We had to stage a car accident. No,  _I_  had to stage a car accident. And then I had to give up my one shot out of this town to make sure it didn’t happen again. Because if either one of you lost it, someone would end up dead again and I would have to cover it up.  _Again_.” Michael let out another harsh laugh and turned to stare at Max. “I gave up the person I loved more than anything to protect our secrets. And you just give everything away to a girl you haven’t seen in a  _decade_? I gave up everything and you just throw it all away because you loved a girl ten years ago!?” 

Isobel looked between her brothers. Michael was angry but more defeated than she’d ever seen him. Max, on the other hand, was stunned. When Max didn’t respond, Michael continued.

“And the  _best_  part,” he reached out and patted Max on the chest, “is that there is not a goddamn thing I can do about it. You made all the decisions and didn’t give a shit how much it fucked us over and there is literally nothing I can do to fix it this time.” He glared at Max. “Isn’t that just fucking great?” He shook his head before sinking back against the wall in a slump. He drew his knees up and rested his arms on top, his head dropped between them.

“Michael, I-” Max started.

Michael looked up at him when he stopped. “What, Max? What could you possibly say? That it’s all okay because you love her? You don’t even fucking know her. And even if you did that doesn’t give you the right to screw me and Isobel over like this.”

“She’s not going to do anything.” Max tried.

It was Isobel’s turn to let out a harsh laugh. Max looked at her but she kept laughing. “This town has terrorized her family because of what they think Rosa did and you just told her that it was actually us. That I killed her sister and those two other girls and that the three of us staged it to let Rosa take the blame. And you think she’s not going to do anything?!” She shook her head and tsked mockingly. “If I was her I’d burn us all to the ground. Expose us, get us arrested, hell kill us if need be. But you think she’s just not going to do anything? How fucking naive can you be Max?”

“What can she do?” Max asked.

“Expose us, get us arrested, kill us if need be.” Michael parroted back at him. Isobel shared a miserable smile with him as Max groaned in frustration.

“She won’t-”

“She will.” Isobel cut in.

“She should.” Chimed Michael. 

Max didn’t answer. They sat there in silence for a long time, none of them had the energy or desire to move.

“What’s happening to me?” Isobel asked quietly. Her brothers exchanged looks before turning to her but neither said anything. “Why did I kill those girls?” She started to sound frantic, she knew, but she couldn’t control it. “Why don’t I remember any of it?”

Michael reached out and squeezed her hand as Max squeezed her shoulder. Neither one of them offered empty words of comfort. None of them knew what was going on - not then, and not now. 

The three of them sat there for a long time. There were more things to be said after a decade of keeping things from each other but not tonight. 

There was always tomorrow.


	26. Alex + Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tells Maria about the museum kiss

“Alex?” Maria asked cautiously. She thought she recognized the huddled up figure sitting on the curb but she couldn’t see his face so she wasn’t sure. 

The figure didn’t move so she reached out and gently shook his shoulder. “Alex?”

He lifted his head and she stifled a gasp. His nose was bloody and his eye was nearly swollen shut. But it was unmistakably Alex.

“Hey,” she started quietly. He looked exhausted but also like he was seconds away from bolting. “Why don’t you come inside? The bar’s closed now so it’s just me and my mom.”

He paused for a beat before nodding. Maria reached out a hand and helped him up when he struggled. Together, they made it inside. 

Maria’s mom looked up at their entrance but didn’t react. Maria supposed she already knew in that way of hers. “Mom, do we have an ice pack or something?”

Mimi didn’t respond, just pulled out a small bucket of water, a clean rag, a bottle of water and some aspirin, and an ice pack from under the counter. Maria settled Alex into a table and retrieved the supplies. Mimi gave her a look she couldn’t decipher then excused herself. Maria was grateful. She knew Alex wouldn’t want an audience. 

Without a word, Maria sat next to him and gently cleaned off the blood before handing him the water and aspirin. When he’d swallowed the tablets, she handed him the ice pack and watched as he stifled a wince when he put it on his eye. 

She waited a few moments but when it became clear that Alex wouldn’t say anything, she had to ask. “What happened, Alex? Should I call the Sheriff?”

He shook his head but didn’t answer right away. When he did speak, it wasn’t what she was expecting.

“I kissed this guy in the museum earlier.” She leaned back in surprise, an eyebrow raised as a smile spread across his face almost unbidden.

“Good kiss?”

He smiled even wider. “Maria, if he kept kissing me like that, I might just stay in Roswell after all.”

She smiled and shook her head in disbelief. Alex had been talking about getting out of Roswell and away from his dad for as long as she could remember. This guy had to be pretty special for him to even joke about staying.

They sat there exchanging quiet smiles for a while. Eventually, Alex’s faded and Maria had to wonder whether or not she should push the issue. Clearly, Alex didn’t want to talk about it and yet…

“I thought my dad was working late so we went back to my house. But he came home and-” Alex admitted quietly after a lengthy silence. Maria tensed. She was going to kill that bastard. 

“Alex-”

He shook his head. “Graduation’s in two weeks. And then I can leave.”

Maria sucked in a breath but held her tongue. She reached out and squeezed his hand, grateful when he squeezed back just as hard. Like she was a lifeline right now.

“What do you need from me? How can I help?”


	27. 1x05 Coda (Malex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x05 Coda written after 1x06 aired

Alex slowly got out of the truck. He knew coming here was a bad idea but he wanted answers and he knew that Michael had them. Part of him hoped that Michael would already be asleep and he could use that as excuse to turn around and leave but he was sitting there in front of the fire, watching Alex with a wary eye. 

Alex tucked the piece of glass against his body and crossed over to the fire with slow, careful steps.  

“Can I sit?” He asked when he was closer. “I need to talk to you about something.”

Michael looked up at him with an odd expression on his face. Alex thought maybe he should recognize it but it had been 10 years since he was fluent in all things Michael Guerin. 

Michael took a swig from what looked like a bottle of nail polish remover before responding.

“Why’d you do it?”

Alex tilted his head. “Do what?”

“Push me away at the drive in?”

Alex inhaled sharply. “I’m not here about that, Guerin. I need to ask-”

“You said it was because you couldn’t be with a criminal. But at the reunion you thought I was cooking meth and you had no problem kissing me or sleeping with me then.” Michael rolled his head to stare at him. And oh, now Alex recognized that look. He was wasted. And maudlin.

The last time Alex had seen him like this was the night Alex left for Basic. It was not one of his fondest memories. 

“Guerin,” he started to respond but Michael cut him off again.

“I was thinking about that night.” Michael didn’t need to specify. Between the two of them, there was only one night. The best and worst night of their lives. 

Alex looked away.

“You were fine with whatever you thought I was doing. And then your  _father_ ,” Michael spat out the word, “came up to you at the drive in and suddenly everything changed.” 

Alex waited a beat to see if Michael had anything else to say but the other man stayed quiet. He didn’t look away though, his gaze fixed on Alex. 

“I’m sorry. I handled that badly.” Alex said. Michael snorted and took another swig. Alex was mildly concerned that he was actually drinking nail polish remover but held out hope that it was something else in the bottle. “I let him get to me and I shouldn’t have. But that doesn’t change things.”

Michael let out a harsh laugh. “Your father being involved doesn’t change things?”

“He’s not involved, Guerin.”

Michael held up his left hand in front of his face, turning it over in the firelight. Alex looked away. He never could stomach the sight of it. The reminder of what being with him at cost Michael. 

“He’s always involved, Alex.” Michael stated softly. Alex almost wished he sounded angry but he was mostly resigned. Like Jesse Manes truly was an ever present specter in their relationship and Alex supposed that he was. “And he’s always going to be involved whether we’re even together or not. Because he calls the shots here. And you let him.”


	28. 1x07 Coda (Max + Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x07 Coda

Michael cursed as his headlights lit up the figure sitting by the dying fire. He threw the car in park but didn’t get out. He did not want to do this right now. It had taken a while for Maria to calm down enough for him to get her to bed and he was exhausted. Not to mention that he’d gone enough rounds with Max lately that he just was not in the mood for more, even if he’d been wide awake.

After several minutes of hiding in his truck and Max not moving from his chair, Michael bit the bullet and got out. 

“Isobel get settled ok?” Michael asked. Max nodded in response as Michael settled heavily in a chair far away from him. “Then what do you want now? Because I’ve got to say, I’m tired and if you want to tell me you hate me and we’re not family or whatever it is, I’ve heard it. I got it. You can go.” 

Max didn’t respond right away. Rather, he fiddled with his phone in his hands and stared into the remnants of the fire.

“I’m sorry.”

Michael scoffed. “Two apologies in one day? Who are you and where’s Max?”

Max shook his head and rubbed a hand across his mouth. “I threw Alex in your face.”

“You already apologized for that.”

“And then I brushed you off when you started to talk about him.” Max continued, ignoring Michael’s comment. Michael eyed him without turning his head. “If you want to talk...”

“What makes you think I want to talk about it?” Michael asked after a beat.

Max shrugged. “I don’t necessarily think that you do it’s just- you never have and I don’t know if that’s because you thought I didn’t know or if you didn’t want me to know.”

Michael turned his head up and looked at the stars. It was a better view than Max. He didn’t say anything.

“Earlier,” Max ventured, wariness evident in his voice, “you said it was just him.” 

Michael hummed in acknowledgement.

“What did you mean by that? Because I don’t care that he’s a guy, Michael. I don’t care about any of that.”

Michael rolled his head to look at him now. “You sure? You’ve said some pretty choice words in the past that would indicate otherwise.” Max flinched a bit but Michael caught it. It was strangely satisfying after all the hits Max had been getting in lately. “Besides, that’s not what I meant. I meant he’s it. You asked earlier if it was Alex 10 years ago, how would I feel and I said I’d hate you. But that’s because it’s Alex. Anyone else? I would be able to get over it. But if you had sent Alex away...that would be it for us. I’d never be able to forgive you if you were the one who sent him into war.”

“You love him.” Max said, a tone of surprise in his voice. 

Michael raised an eyebrow. “Pretty sure you already figured that one out, dude.”

Max shook his head. “I- I knew you loved him in high school. But it’s been ten years.”

Michael laughed in his face. “Oh that’s rich coming from you. What, do you have a monopoly on pining over the love of your life for 10 years?” Max looked away. “At least Alex and I were actually together then. Not like I was pining after a possibility.”

Max whipped his head back and stared at him. “You were actually together?”

Michael stared right back before leaning forward over his knees. “What exactly do you think you know about me and Alex?”

Max blinked a few times. “You wear your heart on your sleeve sometimes, Michael. And in high school, just the way you would look at him. It was really obvious you cared about him. But I didn’t think-”

“What? That he cared about me too?” Michael asked, his voice weary.

Max shook his head. “He was a lot harder to read than you were.”

Michael sat back in his chair. “Yeah well. That hasn’t changed.”

“What-”

Michael let out a low, harsh laugh and shook his head. “Nothing. Just- maybe you weren’t wrong about getting away from the people we love. They deserve better. And apparently they both want better so-”

Max didn’t reply. There was nothing he could say.

The two sat in silence for a long while before Max broke it. “I should have brought booze. Tonight is a night for a lot of alcohol.”

“Can’t argue with that.”


	29. Alex + OMC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's Air Force buddy comes to town

“So about the guy.”

Alex groaned and thumped his head on the table. The man opposite him only laughed and continued. “You can’t honestly expect me to believe that there’s no story there!”

Alex peered up at him. Trevor Williams was the first friend he’d made at Basic Training and for the last ten years he’d been the closest person to him. While they’d been posted in different locations for years now, they always made an effort to visit each other. Now it was Trevor’s turn to visit Alex - it was truly a tragedy that it meant Trevor got to visit Roswell too.

“There’s no story.” Alex insisted.

“Bullshit.” Trevor responded, a smile on his face. “No way do you  _finally_  come home after ten years to see the love of your life again and nothing happens.”

“He’s not the love of my life.” Alex replied. His voice was firm but soft and he couldn’t bring himself to look Trevor in the eyes.

He did see Trevor shake his head though. “Not according to you. See the way you always used to tell it, he was  _the one_. And it was, and I quote, the greatest tragedy of your life that you couldn’t be with him, unquote.” 

Alex glared at him. “How drunk was I when I said that?” He didn’t doubt that he did. Trevor had a freakishly good memory for things like this. It was a huge asset when screwing with other people but it did bit Alex in the ass every now and then. Like now.

Trevor shrugged. “Pretty wasted to be honest.” He tipped his beer at Alex. “That’s generally when you’re the most honest, though, so...”

Alex rolled his eyes and took a sip of his own beer. He didn’t respond.

Trevor eyed him for a second, reading way too much into Alex’s body language for his comfort, before laughing and finishing his own drink. Slamming it down, he pointed at Alex. “I knew it! Something did happen!”

“Something happened with what?” Maria asked as she came over to replace their drinks.

“Something happened with  _the guy_ ,” Trevor told her conspiratorially. She let out a little gasp and big smile as she turned to Alex.

“Museum guy?” Alex drained his beer and looked anywhere but at his two friends.

“Museum guy?” Trevor asked. 

“Back in high school, Alex hooked up with this guy at the kitschy alien museum he worked at. Love at first kiss, if I remember correctly. Guy basically rocked his world but Alex would never tell me who he was.” She directed that last part with a mock glare at Alex. He only shrugged. So he liked to keep his private life private, sue him.

Trevor laughed. “Sounds about right. All through Basic, any time Alex got drunk he’d get maudlin and wax poetic about the love he left behind.” 

“I can’t picture Alex waxing poetic about anything.” Maria laughed.

“Well this stroll down memory lane has been fun.” Alex tried to interject but Maria shoved at his shoulder.

“You haven’t even introduced me to your friend. No way I’m leaving just yet.”

He gestured around them. “Do you not have a bar to run?”

She settled her arms on the table and glared at him. “Do you not have any manners?”

“Trevor Williams,” Trevor cut in, a hand outstretched. Maria glared at Alex for a second longer before turning to Trevor with a big smile on her face. She gripped his hand for a quick handshake but he lifted her hand to his lips. Alex watched as Maria rolled her eyes at him but he saw her tuck her head like she always did when she was hiding a blush. “Met Alex in Basic and been stuck with the guy ever since.”

“Maria DeLuca. Known the guy since elementary school.”

Trevor clutched his chest. “You’re killing me. How am I supposed to claim best friend title when you’ve got a decade on me?”

She shrugged and grabbed their empty bottles. “Guess you should just throw in the towel.” As she left, she stopped and whispered something in Trevor’s ear. Alex did not like the look of the grin that appeared.

Trevor turned to watch her go before directing his attention back to Alex. Alex just shook his head. “The less I know the better.”

Trevor laughed. “She just asked me to get more info on the guy. She said she’d been worried about you.”

Alex stared at him before gesturing to his face. “That face does not say concerned friend.”

Trevor smiled. “It’s multi-tasking right now.”

Alex grabbed one of the new bottles Maria brought and took a sip. Trevor didn’t say anything for a moment before he leaned forward and rested his arms on the table, his face set. “Look, I’m not going to pry.” Alex scoffed. “No really. If you don’t want to talk about it, I’ll drop it. But this,” he gestured to Alex, “reminds me a hell of a lot of Basic. When you were still torn up over leaving him behind. So I think something happened and it wasn’t necessarily good. If you want to talk, I’m here. Or we can drink and shoot the shit. Whichever you want.”

Alex fiddled with the label. “Thanks, Trevor.”

Trevor nodded and leaned back. “So Maria...she single?”

Alex shook his head. “She is so out of your league it’s not even funny.”

“She could be out of my galaxy and I’d still give it a shot. She seems great. And she’s a friend of yours so I know she’s awesome.” Alex smiled at that.

They spent the next hour or so catching up before Alex brought it up.

“I broke it off.”

Trevor froze what he was doing and gave him his undivided attention. 

Alex avoided his gaze but continued. “When I got back, we sort of picked things back up but then I don’t know. My dad got in my head and I just panicked. So I made up some bullshit excuse and I walked away. And he let me. So...that’s the story.” He took a long sip.

Trevor didn’t say anything, just reached across the table and patted his hand. Alex gave him a wistful smile in return, thankful that Trevor didn’t offer any platitudes.

Across the room, glasses shattered over top the bar and people all shouted as they tried to get clear of it. Alex eyed the damage but his attention was caught on a curly head of hair. Michael stared at him, hurt written clear across his face. Alex followed his eyes down to the table where Trevor’s hand still rested on Alex’s. With a flinch, Alex quickly withdrew his hand, earning a questioning look from Trevor but he ignored it. He couldn’t look away from Michael. 

The other man was curling in on himself as he pulled some money out of his pocket for his drinks. Alex watched as he put his hat on his head and headed for the exit, his gaze anywhere but on Alex. 

Only when Michael was out of sight did Alex look back at Trevor. His friend was giving him an understanding look. Alex looked away.

“Cowboy, huh?” 

Alex felt the air whoosh out of his chest. He shrugged. “Guess the macho cowboy swagger thing works for me.”


	30. Malex

Alex squeezed the handle of the bag and seriously considered turning and walking away. But, just as he did at the cabin before he left and in the car on the way here and sitting in the car two feet away, he steeled his nerve. He reached up a hand to knock on the door only to have it nearly hit him in the face when it swung open.

A hand grabbed it right before it could connect but Alex had taken a step back instinctively and had to grab hold to keep himself upright.

"Did you need something Manes?" Michael asked, his voice cold. Alex did not look at where their hands sat only an inch apart on the door. But then he couldn't look at the closed off expression on Michael's face either so he picked a point behind Michael's head and glued his eyes to it.

Wordlessly he held up his bag. He saw Michael raise an eyebrow in question, which Alex had to admit was fair. He couldn't honestly expect a bag to do his talking for him but words had never been their strong suit. They usually spelled ruin for the two of them and Alex was here to mend fences not destroy every last bridge. He closed his eyes briefly before looking at Michael directly.

"Last time I was here I saw that your cabinets were broken." Michael's eyebrow climbed higher. "I thought maybe I could help you fix them so I brought my tools." He held up the bag again. Michael looked between it and his face and back again.

"Are you serious?" Michael asked with a laugh. "Last time we spoke you wanted nothing to do with me. And now you show up here three weeks later and you want to fix my cabinets?" He let go of the door and leaned against the other side of the doorframe, hia arms crossed over his chest. "What do you really want, Manes?"

Alex stared at him, hurt and anger coursing through him. It was surprising really. He spent all day being called Manes at work but hearing it from Michael was like a knife in the gut. He shook his head. "I'm sorry for the drive in. I just- I don't know. There's no real good explanation. I made a mistake saying what I did. But I can't take it back so I thought I'd offer to help as a way to maybe fix it?"

Michael didn't answer for a beat. Long enough for Alex to start to regret showing up without a word but eventually Michael took a step back inside the Airstream and gestured for Alex to follow. Alex let out a sigh of relief and stepped inside, letting the door slam shut behind him.

This was a bad idea, was the first thing he thought. It was a tiny space and he already had a lot of memories in here. Good memories too which was rare for places in Roswell. Michael sat down and gestured to the kitchenette. Alex eyed him but moved as directed.

He examined the situation and realized it was worse than he had remembered - most of the doors were cockeyed and half of the shelves inside broken. He set his toolbag down and started rooting through it for what he needed.

"How'd it get this bad?" He had to ask. This wasn't wear and tear. When Michael didn't answer, Alex glanced over to see Michael watching him with an unreadable look on his face. Alex quirked and eyebrow and Michael shrugged.

"Sometimes things get broken."

For some reason Alex got the impression he wasn't just talking about the cabinets. "So what don't you fix it?"

Michael got a gleam in his eye. "Who says I'm the one who broke it?" And yeah. They weren't talking about the cabinets.

Alex stared at his tools. "Doesn't matter who broke it. If it matters to you you should try to fix it."

Michael didn't answer so Alex pulled out what he needed.

"I'm not great with the whole fixing things thing." Michael admitted quietly.

Alex glanced at him but Michael wasn't looking back. His eyes were focused on the counter in front of Alex. Alex looked down but didn't see what had captivated him.

"I used to think it would be fine as long as I was the one who did it." Alex looked back at him in question but Michael's gaze hadn't wavered. "But it turns out you have to hold whatever it is with your other hand and well-"

Alex opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about when he glanced back at the counter and froze. The hammer was laying on the edge of the counter closest to Michael. Alex looked between it and Michael. He took in the way Michael just stared at it.

He cleared his throat. "So do you just never-"

"Max is pretty handy. I do cars. He does construction. It works for us. But we haven't been on the best terms lately so he hasn't been by to fix the cabinets." Michael admitted.

Alex nodded even though Michael wasn't looking at him. He glanced at the cabinets. There was no way to fix them without using a hammer.

Movement caught his attention and he turned to see Michael standing up and grabbing his keys. "It's uh better if I'm not here while-"

Alex nodded. "I'll have it all fixed up by the time you get back."

Michael held his gaze for a long moment, something almost like gratitude shining through. Finally, he nodded and left without another word.

Alex listened to his truck start up and the engine fade as he drove away. He glanced around the trailer and made a note of everything that needed to be fixed with a hammer. It would all be done before Michael got back. He'd make sure of it.


	31. Malex

It was starting to rain but Michael couldn’t bring himself to move. Or care.

Five years. Alex had been sending him divorce papers for five years and he’d always resisted. Just sent them back without a signature. Part of him hoped that by refusing he’d force Alex to actually come home and then they’d finally be able to work everything out. 

Turns out he had been half right. Alex had finally come home. But they weren’t working anything out. Instead, Alex had shown up only to hand him the papers in person. 

The rain was falling harder now but Michael still didn’t move. He just stared out at the expanse of Foster Ranch. The military was setting up barricades but he’d snuck in for this. Six years. Well ten years really. Ten years ago they’d stood on this spot and told each other they would spend their lives together. It took four years for the state to wizen up and let them actually get married but they’d kept their same anniversary.

And now it would forever be the day they’d finally let each other go. 

Michael took a swig of acetone. He was suddenly grateful for the rain. If anyone asked, he’d be able to claim the tears on his face were just raindrops. Not that anyone was around to ask. Not that anyone cared enough to ask. 

He took another swig.

Headlights lit up the fenced in space. Michael hung his head and let out a miserable laugh. Spending the night in a jail cell for trespassing on government property seemed like the perfect way to end the day from hell. He didn’t bother getting out of the truck. The MPs could fucking drag him away for all he cared. 

The crash of thunder overhead covered the sound of the door closing but Michael could make out the shape of the soldier in the flash of lightning that followed. 

He knew that shape. Intimately. 

“What are you doing here?” He yelled over the rain as Alex came closer. 

“Looking for you,” Alex replied when he was close enough to not have to yell.

“Why?” 

Alex looked away for a moment before steeling himself and looking Michael in the eyes. “Because I love you. And I’m sorry for putting us through all of this.”

Michael let out a slightly manic laugh. “You finally got your divorce and now you love me?”

Alex held up an envelope that was rapidly getting soggy and offered it to Michael without a word. Michael knew that envelope. It fucking haunted him. He looked between it and Alex but Alex only shoved it in his face. So Michael took it and opened it. With a sharp yank he slid the divorce papers free and stared at them before looking back at Alex. 

Alex rolled his eyes and flipped to the last page. Michael stared down at his own signature before taking in the whole page. Namely, the fact that Michael’s signature was the only one on it. 

“What is this?” He yelled over another clap of thunder.

“Soggy paper, looks like.” Alex answered. Michael glared at him and he shrugged minutely. “They’re yours to do with what you want. Hand them back to me or throw them away.”

“And if I throw them away?”

“Then I guess we’ll still be married.” Alex said it so casually, like he hadn’t spent the better part of five years hounding Michael for this very piece of paper. Michael searched his eyes but saw only certainty and a strange sort of peace. He looked back at the papers. The rain was blurring the ink until it was nearly unrecognizable. Alex was giving him what he wanted. But before he could take it, he needed to know.

“What do you wanna be married to me for, anyhow?” Michael echoed the very words Alex had first said to him here on this spot ten years ago.

Alex’s smile lit up Michael’s world far better than the lightning could ever hope to. He stepped into the space between Michael’s legs and slung his arms over Michael’s shoulders as he gave the answer Michael was hoping for. “So I can kiss you any time I want.” 

And well, how could Michael deny him after that?

The papers fell to the ground as Michael pulled Alex in that last inch.


	32. Max + Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt ask! Call Me - (Characters) Max Evans, Michael Guerin, Isobel Evans. (And any extra characters that might be a part of that type of situation, I'm not sure.) I love Malex but I'd also love to see some positive sibling interactions, all they ever do is fight and I understand why but there totally needs to be more positive interactions every once and awhile because I'm dying for them. Maybe Max gets hurt, starts to freak out and just needs his siblings with him at that moment?

“Max?” Michael’s voice was laced with confusion.

“How do you do it?” Max drawled. 

“Are you drunk?” Michael asked. “You’re seriously drunk dialing right now.”

“ _How_  do you do it?” 

Michael sighed. “Do what, Max?”

“Alex.”

Michael didn’t answer for a long time. Long enough that Max pulled the phone away to check that it was still connected.

“Max-”

“How do you lie to him?” Max asked. “I literally couldn’t bear to lie to Liz but you seem to manage it. So how do you keep everything separate?”

“I don’t want to talk about this with you.”

“Please Michael. Just tell me how to stop caring enough.”

A harsh laugh answered him. “We agreed to tell no one about our secret. Because it was  _our_  secret and keeping it to ourselves kept us all safe and alive and not a fucking science experiment.”

Max threw his bottle at the wall. “It’s not like that-”

“Yes it is. You cared more about your own feelings than our lives. If Arturo wasn’t undocumented, Liz would’ve gone straight to the cops or the military or whoever and we’d all be screwed. Or dead. But you didn’t care.”  Michael told him. “Seems like you’re the one who should be giving lessons on not caring.”

“Michael-”

“I didn’t tell him because he left. He made it clear he doesn’t want me so I respected that.”

Silence fell between them. For a long moment, the only sounds were soft breathing. 

“I’m sorry.” Max said.

“For what?”

“For a lot of things. For not telling you I knew about Alex. For risking yours and Isobel’s lives. For being so selfish and angry lately. I don’t know. I feel like since Liz came back to Roswell, I just keep making mistakes and ruining everything and I don’t know how to fix it.” Max admitted quietly. “I want to fix it. Fix us. I just-”

“We’ve been broken for a long time, Max.” Michael said. 

“Well we’re not going anywhere Michael. Love or hate or each other, we’re stuck together for the rest of our lives. We should figure out how to get along again.”

“It’s not that easy, Max. You can’t just say we need to be better and it magically happens.”

“I’m willing to work on it if you are. I don’t want us to keep fighting. I don’t want to be angry anymore. Not with you, Michael.” His voice got quiet. “We used to be best friends. I want that again.”

“Me too.”


	33. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Invite Me”

“Get in the car, Guerin.”

Michael stopped and turned back towards him. Alex shifted his weight at the look on his face. He looked…confused. Like he couldn’t understand why Alex would want Michael to come with him. It hurt more than he expected it to. It was true that Alex had pushed Michael away at times and kept him at arm’s length at others but he’d thought Michael knew how he felt. But looking at him now…Michael seemed to genuinely believe that Alex didn’t care.

“Why would you want me to?” Michael asked.

Alex took a half step forward when the door to the Pony banged open and a group of people came stumbling out. He immediately stepped backwards. Michael shook his head and turned away.

“Guerin, wait!” Michael stopped but didn’t turn back to him. “Just- come home with me.”

 _That_  got Michael to turn back. His face was the picture of disbelief. “What happened to not being able to be seen with me?”

Alex took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Michael hadn’t moved. He just stood there, mouth open, waiting for Alex. Alex closed the gap and grabbed his hand. 

“Come home with me, Michael.”

“I can’t keep doing this, Alex.” Michael admitted quietly. “What happens when you wake up tomorrow and realize this is just the alcohol or whatever talking?”

“I’m not drunk, Michael. And I’m done being scared. I want you to come home with me. And stay as long as you want.”


	34. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where else are you hurt?" Malex (protective Michael/ hurt Alex)

“Where else are you hurt?” Michael asked as he ran his hands over Alex’s body. 

“I’m fine.” Alex said as he tried to bat away Michael’s roving hands. He turned to the others in the room. “My dad knows about the three of you and he knows that Liz knows and is helping you so he’s coming after all of you.”

Isobel cursed and put her head into her hands. Max stood up and started pacing, the lights in the room flickering like crazy. Liz just sank into her chair. Alex wanted to say something more but Michael grabbed his face. 

“Where else are you hurt?” He repeated. Alex took in the slightly crazed look on his face. 

“Michael, I’m fine.” He insisted. 

“Don’t lie to me, Alex.”

“I’m not-”

“You are covered in  _blood_.” Michael told him. 

Alex looked down at himself in surprise. He’d been running on adrenaline ever since he broke out of the abandoned base his dad was holed up in. He’d been vaguely aware of pain but he’d ignored it so he could get to Michael and his family and warn them. Now, though, now that he’s delivered his message and finally stopped for a second, the pain was hitting him full force. 

Michael moved his hands off of his face and starting grabbing at him again but Alex grabbed it first. Michael’s hand was coated in blood. Alex’s blood. Alex stared at it.

“Alex?” 

Alex felt himself waiver. Pain radiated from just above his right hip. He pressed a hand to his side and stared at his own bloody hand. 

“Michael-” he gasped out. “I think I got shot.”

His leg gave out completely and he fell into Michael. 

“MAX!” Michael shouted as he caught him. “Help me!”

Everything around him started to fade. With how long it took him to get here, he’d probably lost a lot of blood. More than he could likely survive. He was vaguely aware of hands pressing into his side, a sharper pain radiating from his wound.

But all he could focus on was Michael. Michael’s face bowed over his, tears streaming down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them away but his arm could barely lift off the ground. 

It was really going to suck if the last thing he saw was Michael crying over him. He’d made him spill enough tears already in his life, he didn’t want his last act to be causing more.

Suddenly his world exploded in light and in pain.

And then it was gone. Michael’s hands clutched at his face. “Alex? Alex?” He tapped his cheek. “C’mon, wake up. Fucking hear me!”

Alex wanted to respond but couldn’t. It was like his body was frozen. “C’mon darlin wake the fuck up!”

“Easy cowboy,” he forced out. Michael’s face broke out in a relieved smile and he crashed their lips together in a fierce kiss. When he pulled back, Alex could finally make out the rest of the room. Isobel was standing behind him gripping his shoulder tightly. On the other side of Alex, Liz was forcing acetone down Max’s throat. Alex pressed a hand to his side and felt nothing more than the slight pressure. He pulled up his shirt and stared at his unblemished skin. 

“Max healed you.” Michael explained as he helped Alex sit up and braced him against his own chest. His hands kept roving over Alex’s body like he was trying to assure himself that he was really okay. 

“Thanks,” Alex told Max. Max only nodded back as he took another sip. Alex grabbed at Michael’s hand where it pressed against Alex’s former bullet wound. “Michael, I’m fine. Max did good. Really.”

“Yeah a minute ago you were telling me you were fine with a bullet hole in your body so excuse me if I don’t take your word for it right now.” Michael bit back. Alex couldn’t argue with that so he didn’t fight him as Michael got him back on his feet and continued to reassure himself that Alex was whole and hale. Alex finally stopped him by pulling him into another hard kiss. When he pulled back, he didn’t let Michael go far.

“I’m okay. I swear. Now we need to  _go_  or my dad will get all of us.”

That seemed to sufficiently spark everyone into action and within minutes they were packed into their cars and leaving Roswell behind.


	35. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t move on from something that wasn’t supposed to end!” for malex???

“Fall in love with somebody else! Isn’t that what you two used to say to me?” Max yelled. 

Michael shook his head and huffed a sardonic laugh. “What? You want me to just  _move on_? Like you did with Liz?”

“Yes! He’s the goddamn military, Michael!” 

“You don’t get it.” Michael told him, hands on his hips.

“Look I get that you care about him but for all of our safety you need to keep your distance.”

“What like you did with Liz?” Michael shot back again.

“Liz wasn’t in the fucking Air Force.  _Liz_  didn’t have the authority to lock us up in military prison and order our dissections.” Max shook his head. “Just move on, Michael.”

“You don’t  _get_  it, Max!” Michael repeated. “I can’t move on from something that wasn’t supposed to end!” 

Max reared back like he’d been punched. “Michael-”

“I let him go, okay? I  _did_. But do  _not_  expect me to just move on. He is it for me, Max, and I wanted it to last forever but I have to accept that that’s not going to happen. Now you do not get to decide how I deal with that. So just lay the fuck off about it.”


	36. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Back then, I lied when I told you I didn’t love you. You needed to move on from me– I needed to protect you from me.” Malex 👽

“Guerin,” Alex called as Michael walked away. “I’m trying to talk to you.”

“Why?” Michael replied, exasperated. But he turned around so Alex counted it as a win. “It took me a while, I know, but I figured it out. Whatever I was feeling was all on me. You don’t feel the same, I get it. I’ll stop bothering you.” 

Alex was left stunned in Michael’s wake as he got in his truck. It took the revving of the engine to jolt him into action. With quick steps he planted himself in front of the truck. The headlights blinded him for a moment before Michael shut off the engine and got out.

“What the hell, Alex?” He yelled. “You’ve made it plenty clear that this isn’t something you want and now I’m trying to walk away so why the hell are you trying to stop me?”

Alex closed his eyes briefly. “Guerin-”

“Look I get that you don’t love me, Alex, but if you give half of a shit just let me go. Don’t keep yanking me around. I can’t keep this up much longer.”

“I do, Michael.  _God,_  I love you so much it scares the shit out of me. And I’ve got major issues, mostly from my dad, but I want to do better. I want to be better. Because I’m really really tired of missing you.”

Michael let out a harsh laugh. “You love me? Since when? Because I distinctly recall you saying the words, ‘I don’t love you Michael’. It’s sort of imprinted in my memory.”

Alex shook his head and stepped in close to Michael. “I lied. I lied back then when I told you I didn’t love you. I was leaving Roswell and you needed to move on from me. I needed to protect you from me.” 

“Alex I have never needed protection from you.”

It was Alex’s turn to laugh harshly. “The first time we had sex you lost 80% function of your left hand.” He stated bluntly.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Because your father is a homophobic, abusive piece of shit. Not because of you.”

Alex shook his head. “ _My_ father, Guerin. My house. My fucking hammer.”

“ _Not_  your hand on it when it smashed into mine.” Michael grabbed his hands. “This is not your fault, so stop fucking blaming yourself for it. I don’t blame you. I never have.”

“You should.” 

“Sorry darlin’ but you don’t get to decide who I blame for who hurt me. That’s my choice and I could never blame you.” He moved his hands to cup Alex’s head. “Now back to the important part. You love me?” His voice was breathless as if he could barely believe what he was saying.

Alex slid a hand into Michael’s curls and cupped the back of his head as his other hand grabbed onto his hip. “I love you so goddamn much. Sometimes, I swear the only thing that kept me sane on deployments was the knowledge that when it was over I would get leave to come back to Roswell and see you. I had to survive war because I couldn’t not see you again, Michael.”

Michael pressed their foreheads together. “Why didn’t you say anything over the last ten years? Why did you let us both be miserable for a decade when we could’ve been together and happy?”

“Because I was afraid that we wouldn’t be happy. That my father or the world or who the fuck ever wouldn’t let us! I figured maybe it was better for us always to wonder what might have been than to have it crash and burn.”

“You stupid fucking moron. Like we would ever crash and burn.” Michael whispered. “I wouldn’t let us.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” Alex told him. 

“You better.” 


	37. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What makes you think it’ll be any different this time? Malex prompt

“Just give us one more shot.”

“Guerin.”

“No. Listen to me, Alex. We fucking deserve it.” Michael pleaded with him. “We deserve one honest to god try at this. At us.”

“What makes you think it’ll be any different this time if we do?” Alex asked, his voice weary. 

Michael took a step back and raked his fingers through his hair. “Because we’ve never really tried.”

“Guerin-”

“ _No_. Since the second this started we have kept it hidden. We have forever been on the edge of something real but we never took that leap. Instead we had secret visits when you had leave and hiding in bed when my sister comes over. We have a lot of sex and very few actual conversations because we don’t give ourselves enough time to have them.” Michael said. “It’ll be different  because we would actually be together this time. For real. Go on dates. Talk to each other. Not be scared of your dad or the world or whoever.”

He took two large steps until he was right up in Alex’s space and placed both hands on either side of his neck. “It’ll be different because it will be  _real._ Just please,  _please_  don’t give up on us.”

“Michael-” Alex’s voice was soft but apologetic. Michael led their heads collide with a gentle thump and breathed him in one last time before he pushed himself away. 

“I’m sorry.” Alex continued. “I just don’t know how to do that.”

Michael nodded and clenched his jaw, willing the tears not to fall as he backed away.

“Michael, I’m s-”

“Nah,” Michael shook his head. “I understand.”

“No, you don’t. I lo-” Alex cut himself off and Michael let out a harsh, watery laugh as he backed further away.

“It’s fine.” He held up a hand when Alex opened his mouth again. “But just so we’re clear - I can’t do this anymore. If we keep going back and forth, it might honestly kill me so let’s just call it like it is. This, whatever the hell this has been, is in the past.” He tried to keep his voice steady but he knew he hadn’t quite managed it. 

Michael hesitated for a second before turning on his heel and leaving. As much as he wanted to slam the door behind him, he eased it close. Somehow that felt infinitely more final. Well, it was either that or the utter lack of any protest from Alex. Michael preferred to blame the door - it hurt less.

The tears started to fall as he walked to his truck. He stopped with his head pressed against the window and tried to collect himself. 

Underneath the quiet sobs he couldn’t hold in, he heard the door creak open behind him.


	38. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re my regret.” Prompt for Malex!

“God Alex don’t you have regrets?”

“Of course I have regrets. Everyone has regrets, Guerin.”

“Great so let’s fix our shit so we don’t have any more! It’s that simple.”

Alex barked out a laugh. “Simple?”

Michael shook his head. “Simple doesn’t mean easy. I never said this was going-”

“Don’t you get it? You are my regret.” Alex cut him off.

Michael flinched and took a step backwards like Alex had fucking sucker punched him

“No, wait, Guerin - that came out wrong.” Alex reached for him but Michael stepped out of his reach and shook his head.

“Nah. I think it finally came out right.” He said as he turned and walked away.

Alex cursed and hurried after him. Michael had longer legs than him and an eagerness to get far away so it wasn’t until Michael had cleared the alley they escaped into that Alex caught up to him.

Alex grabbed his arm and pulled Michael around to face him. He ignored the people passing them on the sidewalk and focused on the unshed tears on Michael’s face.

“What more could you possibly want?” Michael asked. He tried to jerk his arm free but Alex held fast. “Let go, Alex.”

Something about those words felt inexplicably final and if he had any remaining doubts that would have sealed them. Alex shook his head and dug a hand into Michael’s curls, dragging him into a hard kiss. It didn’t last long and Alex barely gave Michael time to reciprocate but it did what it needed to.

A single kiss on the sidewalk in broad daylight and Michael wasn’t trying to pull away anymore. He followed Alex when Alex pulled away, straining for one more kiss but Alex looked around them for a heartbeat before taking a few steps backward, back into the alley, and dragging Michael with him. When they were off the sidewalk, Alex swung Michael around until his back hit the brick wall. Alex pressed his free hand into Michael’s other arm to pin him there as he rested his forehead on Michael’s collarbone.

He took a few deep breaths, breathing Michael in, before he said anything.

“You are my regret, Michael.” He said again. Michael moved like he wanted to push him off but Alex just pressed his arms into the brick harder. He still didn’t lift his head. “Since the very beginning I have made bad choices and wrong decisions and the fact that we are even here having this conversation is because you’re too damn stubborn to let me go. And I am so incredibly thankful for it because god knows if it was up to me I would have ruined the best thing in my life.” He lifted his head and looked into Michael’s eyes. “I want to stop regretting my choices when it comes to you. I don’t want to make the wrong choice anymore. But I don’t think I know how to do that.”

Michael lifted his arms as much as Alex would allow before Alex conceded and moved his hands to Michael’s hips instead. Hands now free, Michael cupped his face. “I don’t want to have anymore regrets either. That was the whole point of this.” He said with a light laugh.

“But I don’t know how not to.”

“We can learn together. As long as thats something we both want.” Alex ached at the trepidation in Michael’s voice. Alex could only nod his head vigorously.

“Yeah?”

“God Michael,  _yes_.”

Michael’s face split in a wide smile. “Well why didn’t you just say so darlin’?”

Alex shook his head but couldn’t contain his own smile. It had been a while since Michael called him that and he’d missed it more than he cared to admit. Without another word he closed the gap and captured Michael’s lips with his own.


	39. 1x08 Coda (Malex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x08 Coda

Michael's curses filled the air when he pulled up outside his Airstream and three things were readily apparent. First, he hadn’t bothered to cover the manhole or replace the trailer before he and Liz bolted for the pods. He honestly hadn’t even thought about it. It’s not like anyone was every paying him an visits so there was no need to hide it when any delay could cost Isobel her life. Second, there was a truck parked next to him. An empty truck. With no sign of anyone around. Which meant that whoever drove it here was either in his trailer or down in the lab. And third, it was Alex’s truck.

Michael slammed his hand into the steering wheel a few times as he cursed some more. Today had been a monumentally shitty day and Alex showing up out of the blue after rejecting him yet again was not something he was emotionally prepared to deal with. And he was especially not ready to deal with Alex discovering all of his secrets. 

He threw the door open and slid out, slamming it closed behind him with his powers as he stomped over to the manhole cover and stared down into his lab. He didn’t move for a long time, seriously contemplating for half a moment whether or not he could live with himself if he just closed it up and went to sleep.

“You coming down or not?” Alex’s voice carried up the ladder and Michael’s body lost all of its tension. Something about his voice just made him relax, even against his will. With a deep sigh, he turned and stepped carefully down the ladder, closing the cover as he did. It wouldn’t do for another surprise visitor to find them down here. Alex was one thing, anyone else would be a problem.

When he reached the bottom he rested his head on a rung briefly before turning around and taking it in. Alex stood against the table with his arms crossed.

Michael took a few steps closer but stopped a safe distance away. Alex had a strange look on his face, one Michael had trouble reading. It was particularly annoying considering Michael had once been able to read Alex like a picture book.

He opened his mouth, to say what he wasn’t sure, but Alex held up a hand.

“I want to hear what you have to say, believe me, but I came to talk to you so let me start.” Michael just nodded. “I broke into my dad’s secret lair today, because it’s apparently that kind of day, and found all of his research on aliens in Roswell. He even had a file on you. You’re officially labeled a terrorist threat, by the way, in case you were curious. And I thought it was utterly ludicrous. I accused him of using his bullshit project as a means of targeting people he just didn’t like, including you. I convinced him to transfer away from Roswell so he shouldn’t be a problem much longer but he still does have a file on you and it was an official Air Force listing so I came here to warn you to keep your head down and out of trouble. To not give them a reason to suspect that my father is anything other than a vindictive, lying shit.” Alex pushed himself up from where he’d been leaning on the table and spread his arms wide. “And then I find this. All of this technology and science that I can understand  _about_  1/4 of. And that’s if I’m being cocky.” Alex shook his head and leaned back against the table.

Michael didn’t say anything, his overtired brain trying to process everything Alex had just told him.

Alex took his silence as an invitation to continue. “I have questions. So many fucking questions. Like one, how long have you had a secret bunker lab hidden under your trailer? Two, are you actually an alien? Three, were you ever going to tell me?” He paused and looked away before turning back to Michael with a hard gaze and visibly steeling himself. “Was anything between us real or was it all a con so you could get close to the son of the man investigating you?”

That jolted Michael into action. With a few long steps, he crossed the room and pressed close to Alex, his hands cradling his face as he pulled Alex into a kiss. 

Michael poured every ounce of love and passion that he had for Alex into that kiss. Alex having doubts about Michael’s heritage was one thing but he never,  _never_  wanted Alex to doubt Michael’s feelings for him. 

It was the kiss that never ended. Or at least it felt that way. Even when they pulled away to snatch a few breaths, they stayed close enough that their lips brushed as they panted, their foreheads pressed together. 

“I may be a liar about a lot of things, Alex, but I have never lied about how I feel about you.” Michael whispered into the tiny gap between them.

“Ok.”

“Ok?” 

“I believe you.”

Michael stole another kiss before pulling away. He didn’t go far, their bodies still pressed together from chest to hip but he needed enough distance to be able to look Alex in the eye.

“You have questions. And I will answer them. I will tell you everything, I promise. But not tonight.” Michael squeezed his eyes shut to hold back the tears. “I can’t take anything more happening tonight, okay?”

“What happened?” A few tears fell at the concern in Alex’s voice. At the comforting way Alex ran his hands over Michael’s back and shoulders.

Michael shook his head. “Just, Isobel, she uh- we had to-”

He didn’t finish but he didn’t need to. Alex seemed to understand. Without a word, he pulled Michael into a hug and Michael fell into it. Quiet sobs racked his body as Alex held him, rocking them gently back and forth. 

When he was finally able to get himself under control, Michael realized that they weren’t standing in the middle of his lab anymore. Somehow, Alex had gotten them both onto the small cot he’d set up in the corner for the nights when he forgot to go up to the trailer. Michael was curled up in Alex’s arms, pressing the other man into the thin mattress. He started to get up, an apology on his lips, but Alex just tugged him back down.

“Get some sleep. We can talk in the morning.”


	40. Liz + Arturo

The key slipped from the lock and Liz thumped her head against the door, tears slipping from her eyes. It had been a long day and she was exhausted and she couldn’t get the fucking key to work.

The door opened away from her and if it wasn’t for her dad’s strong arm, she would have faceplanted into the floor. Arturo guided her over to the counter and got her settled on a stool. Liz promptly slumped over and rested her head on her arms. Behind her she heard the door close and the lock turn before a warm hand pressed into her back.

“You okay, mija?” She heard him ask quietly. She nodded her head and then shook it. He laughed quietly as he settled next to her, his hand rubbing gentle circles through her jacket. 

He didn’t ask anything more as they sat there in silence. Eventually, Liz turned her head to look at him. “Got any churro pancakes?”

Arturo smiled and nodded. “Give me a few minutes. I’ll whip some up.”

He stood up and pressed a kiss into a hair as he headed for the kitchen. Liz let the sounds of him cooking lull her as her eyes slipped closed and she let her bag drop to the floor. Before she knew it, the smell of warm pancakes under her nose woke her up. She sat up straight with a tired smile.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely. This was just what she needed right now. No painful conversations, just good food and better company.

Arturo let her eat in peace but he hesitated before taking the plate away.

“Liz, you know you can talk to me. If something is bothering you…”

She looked at her hands as she fiddled with a napkin. They both let the silence linger for a moment before Arturo grabbed her plate. As he turned to leave, Liz started to talk.

“What would you do if someone hurt you? And in the worst possible way, even. But then they needed help and you were the only one who could help them?” She asked quietly.

He set the plate down and stood in front of her, hands reaching across the counter to cover Liz’s. She turned her hands over to grip his tightly. “Mija, you have a huge heart and I know you, you always want to do the right thing. If someone needs help and you can help them, then that’s what you should do. Deal with the pain later but don’t make someone suffer if they don’t need to. Especially not if you are the only one who can help.” He squeezed her hands and then loosened his grip. 

“Yeah,” she agreed softly. “When I had to decide if I should or not, part of me wanted to just say no. It wasn’t my problem and it sure as hell wasn’t my responsibility.” She wiped at some tears on her cheeks and ran a hand through her hair as she straightened in her seat. “But then I heard your voice in my head and I knew what the right thing to do was. I can hate someone for hurting me. I can be as angry as I please but that doesn’t mean I need to hurt them back. An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind.” She quoted.

Arturo left her plate on the counter and came around to her side. As soon as he was in touching distance, Liz reached for him and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. 

“I’m not going to ask what happened,” Arturo told her. “Just- are you alright?”

She sniffled into his shirt and nodded. “I am now.”


	41. Jesse + Michael

Jesse Manes stared up at the bright blue sky, ignoring the pain in his arms as he tried to figure out what exactly had just happened.

He’d been crossing the street from the bank to the parking lot where he’d left his car as he ran errands. He may have been checking his phone but he  _knew_ he’d looked both ways before he crossed the street. Mostly because he always did. The road had been clear in both directions when he stepped off of the curb.

But then he’d tripped. Over nothing, as far as he could tell. He’d dropped his phone but not hard enough or from high enough to make it shatter as it had. Jesse stumbled to his feet without bothering to pick up the pieces, it just wasn’t going to be salvageable. There was a twinge in his ankle and an ache in his knee from where he’d hit the ground but other than that, he was fine so he continued across the street. Admittedly, he probably should have looked around again but it hadn’t occurred to him when he was already halfway through the crosswalk.

Next time. Next time he’d triple check. Except. The accident had nothing to do with the car. Or whether or not he’d looked both ways. No the accident happened because he’d become momentarily paralyzed. As the car rounded the corner too fast, Jesse’s legs had frozen before he could move out of the way. Right up until they weren’t.

With the car scant feet away, Jesse suddenly regained movement in his legs and threw himself out of the path of the car. He’d hit the ground hard. Too hard, if he was honest, and the pain had reverberated from his wrists all the way up to his shoulders. He wouldn’t be surprised if one of them was broken. The car hit its breaks and the driver rushed over to check on him along with a couple of bystanders but Jesse ignored them. 

There was something else going on here, he just wasn’t sure what. He craned his neck to look around without getting up but he wasn’t sure what he was looking for.

No, wait. He knew exactly what he was looking for.

Michael fucking Guerin stood on the opposite corner, a cocky smirk on his face as he tipped the brim of his goddamn cowboy hat at him.


	42. Malex ft Max

Max let the door close behind him as he got out of his truck. He eyed the other car parked nearby before casting a suspicious look at the Airstream.

Michael was late. So late, in fact, that Max had come to check if he was still alive. He wasn’t expecting him to have company, though. While it was true that Michael had never had a shortage in bed partners, lately he’d seemed to be going through a dry spell. Max couldn’t help but notice that dry spell started around the time Alex Manes got back into town.

Max eyed the car again as he walked towards the trailer. He didn’t recognize it but that wasn’t saying too much, it could easily be Alex’s or some woman Michael picked up at the Pony. Max hoped for his brother’s sake that it was Alex’s - at least one of them should be allowed to be with the person they loved.

Lost in his thoughts, Max didn’t stop to think that he should definitely knock before entering his brother’s home when he obviously had company. Instead, he just yanked the door open and climbed the stairs in two quick steps before freezing.

Alex had Michael pressed against the counter, neither wearing much in the way of clothing, their foreheads pressed together. They weren’t kissing or even moving really but the moment was impossibly more intimate than anything Max thought he should bear witness to. At his entrance, he saw Alex tense and his grip on Michael’s hips tightened while Michael pulled away just far enough to look at Max. Max saw his face crease with worry as his own grip on Alex went slack, as if preparing for the other man to step away. But Alex didn’t step away. If anything, he pressed himself closer, his body flush against Michael’s as he tucked his head into Michael’s neck. Michael’s face relaxed with wonder as he wrapped his arms around Alex again.

Max made an apologetic face and gestured that he was going to leave before quickly exiting the trailer, making sure to close the door firmly behind him.

“Max?” He heard Michael call distantly.

Max whirled around and saw that Michael had opened a window and was craning his neck to see out. Max waved him off.

“Just checking that you were alive.” He explained. “You were supposed to meet me an hour ago and you weren’t answering your phone.”

“Sorry,” Michael replied, not sounding sorry at all.

Max laughed and scuffed at the dirt, not looking at the trailer. “No worries. I’ll see you tomorrow!” He gave a quick wave and left them to their moment.

________________

“Come on, guys.” Max let out a groan as he walked back outside.

Michael flicked him off without looking at him or pulling away from Alex’s embrace. They didn’t even bother to break their kiss. Isobel came out of the house behind him a second later, drinks in hand. She let out a short laugh in surprised disbelief.

“Woah. That is not what I was expecting to see today.”

At her voice, Alex made a noise of surprise and pushed at Michael’s chest, finally pulling back from the kiss. When Michael didn’t budge, he shoved harder until Michael slid off of his lap and landed on his ass. Michael glared balefully up at him as the other three laughed.

Standing up and dusting himself off, Michael grabbed a beer from Isobel with a kiss on her cheek before settling back into his chair next to Alex’s.

“Ok what the hell? When I went inside, you two were practically at each other’s throats and then I come out to you straddling him in his chair?” Max asked incredulously as he sat down across from them. “I wasn’t even gone five minutes!”

Isobel turned her stare from the unrepentant couple to stare at Max. “You don’t seem that surprised. It’s more like you’re annoyed.”

Max took a sip of his beer as he took in the expression on her face. “Yeah, I’m annoyed. I don’t need them defiling my deck furniture. What would I be surprised about?”

She gestured to Michael and Alex with a small flail. “Those two!”

Max looked between her and the two men. “Uh, what about them?” 

“Michael was practically humping him on your chair.” She exclaimed as she sat down in her own chair. Alex let out a suspicious cough as he resituated himself in his seat. Max had the feeling there was no  _practically_ about it.

“I’m still not understanding the question.” Max told her. “You know they’re together.”

“Of course I know they’re together. I’m not an idiot, Max.” Isobel snapped. “They’re just never so blatant with the PDA. Fuck, most of the time I would say they act like brothers instead of a couple but you didn’t seem phased at all by walking in on them like that.”

Max stared at her for a moment, too shocked to say anything, before turning to the two men. Michael slouched back in his seat and took a sip of his beer, a smirk already settled on his face. Alex, meanwhile, fiddled with his bottle label with one hand while he tried and failed to cover a smile with the other.

“You fuckers.” Max let out softly after the realization hit.

Alex let out a bark of a laugh, unable to contain it anymore. Michael’s smirk turned into a broad grin that threatened to split his face open. Max groaned as he threw his head back in disbelief.

“What?” Isobel asked, confused, as she look between the three men.

“You motherfuckers.” Max repeated. “You never-?”

“I like my privacy.” Alex told him with a shrug.

“Privacy?” Max replied in a high tone that was absolutely not a shriek. Opposite him, Michael lost it. “For  _months_  I have had to see you two in compromising positions, all the fucking time, and  _no one else_  has had to deal with that?!?”

“Max? What are you-”

Max turned to Isobel. “You’ve never seen them display any kind of PDA?”

She furrowed her brow and shook her head. “I mean, I’ve seen them kiss a couple of times like to say hello or whatever but nothing more than that. Like I said, they usually act more like brothers.”

Max leaned forward on his knees and shot a glare at his brother. “ _Why_?” He’d honestly lost count of the number of times he’d walked in on Michael and Alex in one position or another. Never anything as intimate as that first time but definitely heated moments, most of which were better kept for behind closed doors. He’d always been surprised that they were so open about their relationship but now he was reconsidering.

Michael shrugged and took a sip of his beer, still unable to get the smile off his face.

“You really should learn how to knock.” Alex answered him.

Max gestured to the chair Alex was sitting on. “Five minutes ago, Michael was straddling you on my furniture, on my porch, in front of a wall of windows! How exactly was I supposed to knock?”

Alex gave him a look and hummed in mock agreement. “That’s a good point. But then I suppose if you can’t master the art of knocking on someone else’s closed door when they obviously have company, what’s the point in bothering to pretend that you have any boundaries, right?”

As the realization that the past few months had been payback for that singular moment dawned on him, Max watched a shit eating grin spread across Alex’s face. Max sat back heavily in his chair and shook his head while Michael just laughed at him.

“I am very sorry for not knocking. I should never have done that.” Max told Alex earnestly. He’d apologize to Michael but he got the feeling that this wasn’t his doing. “Now can you  _please_  stop making out in places where you know I will walk in on you? I don’t need to know every detail of your sex life.”

Alex smirked as he lifted his bottle to his lips. “You don’t know shit about our sex life, Evans. But we’ll keep it to ourselves from now on.”

Max got the sinking feeling that Alex was only being half truthful. Michael’s burst of laughter only confirmed it. 


	43. Malex

Sometimes he really hated his injury. Nowadays, he’d grown accustomed enough to it that it didn’t bother him but sometimes- oh sometimes the littlest thing would really drive it home.

Alex fiddled with his phone as he bounced his left knee. He wanted to pace. He ached to pace. He was restless and he anxious. But it had been a very long couple of days and there was no way his leg would support that kind of pressure. His leg bounced faster and he buried his head in his hands with a groan.

Alex wasn’t even sure that Michael was going to come and yet he was losing his mind waiting for him. He checked his phone again. No new messages. Alex had sent Michael a text asking him to come over hours ago and the other man still hadn’t replied. He tossed the offending device onto the table, ignoring it when it slid off onto the floor. He’d deal with it later.

Maybe.

The distant rumble of an old truck reached Alex’s ears moments before headlights lit up the kitchen. Alex shoved himself to a standing position and grabbed both of his crutches. Within moments he was on his front porch, waiting for Michael to pull up.

The truck stuttered to a stop next to Alex’s own car on the other side of the house and the engine shut off. Alex listened carefully but the sound of footsteps never came.

He stood there on the porch for at least five minutes, maybe longer, before his hands started to ache. Alex looked down at his body with a glare but, after standing for another few minutes, conceded to it. Carefully, he eased himself down onto the top stair and laid the crutches down next to him.

Alex was sitting and rubbing at his hands when he finally heard the truck door open and Michael’s boots hit the dirt. Moments later the man himself rounded the corner and stumbled to a stop, clearly not expecting Alex to be waiting for him.

Where moments ago Michael’s face had been open and exhausted, now it was carefully blank. He took a few more steps forward until they were close enough to speak without raising their voices but too far to touch. Alex hated that extra bit of distance but he didn’t blame Michael for it.

The last few days, hell the last few weeks, had been hard. Alex had been read in on the alien situation in Roswell in more than one way. First, it had been the Air Force, somehow convinced by his father’s cockamamie research to reopen Project Shepherd with a new Manes at the helm. Not a day later, after talking to Kyle, he’d been in Max Evans’ living room listening to the man plead for his help to keep himself, his sister, and Michael safe. Because they were aliens. They were the aliens. The aliens that Alex had just been ordered to locate and apprehend.

That conversation had required a lot of subsequent alcohol.

Alex had only had a few days to process everything. Part of that included no less than two screaming matches with Michael in which they brought up all of the lies and the hurts they had done to each over the years.

That had required more alcohol. Both to dull the hurts Michael inflicted and to numb the guilt for the ones he’d caused.

And then it all went to hell. Looking back, Alex had to marvel at how wonderfully apeshit everything went and in such a remarkably short time. It truly was impressive. Or it would be if it hadn’t spelled ruin for everything he’d worked towards for the last decade. In such a short amount of time, he’d blown up his life, gotten himself discharged, and was officially on the government’s radar as a potential terrorist threat.

But Michael and his family were safe. So he couldn’t really bring himself to regret any of it.

Except now he had to figure out how to rebuild his life. How to start over, without the military. Alex ran a hand through his hair as he stared across the short expanse at Michael. It really hadn’t taken more than half a second’ thought to decide where he wanted to start. The second he’d left the base after receiving his discharge papers, he’d texted Michael, asking for a chance to talk. To explain. And now here he was. Growing more impatient by the second.

Alex huffed a laugh and shook his head. Michael cocked an eyebrow at him.

“How did we get here?” He asked, almost surprised when the words actually came out of his mouth.

Michael shrugged but didn’t answer. “What did you want, Alex?” He asked after a beat.

Alex just looked at him before taking a deep breath. People had been telling him for years that he was brave but he’d never felt like it. Now, he was wishing with everything he had that they were right. Because he needed to be brave right now.

“I’m not brave.” He started. Michael opened his mouth but Alex held up a hand. “Please let me get this out.”

Michael promptly shut his mouth and waved a hand for him to carry on.

“I’m not brave.” Alex repeated. “People tell me I am because I went to war or whatever but the truth is that I am terrified. Every second of every day. I’ve been scared for so long that I almost don’t remember what it feels like not to be. Scared of my dad mostly. But other things, too. I mean, I never wanted to join the military - I wanted to make music! And then I got sent to war. Three fucking times.” Alex shook his head and let out a humorless laugh. “Even when I was in Iraq and I was terrified that someone was going to shoot me or I’d step on an IED or something, part of me was thankful that I was a continent away from my dad. He’s like this specter that haunts me. I’m almost thirty years old and I’m still scared of my dad. How pathetic is that?” He scoffed. “How brave am I, huh?”

He paused and looked up into Michael’s eyes. While he’d been talking Michael had closed the gap some. Still not in touching distance but closer. He was clearly confused by the topic at hand but he didn’t say anything. He just let Alex speak, something he was infinitely grateful for.

“I was officially discharged from the Air Force today.” Alex admitted. Guilt spread across Michael’s face but Alex shook his head and cut off any apology he might have. “I’m okay with it. Really, I am. Because you’re safe. You and Max and Isobel, you three are safe. They don’t have anything on you. I made sure of that.” He let out a small smile. “And I made sure that my dad lost every shred of research my family had accumulated over the last 70 years. Anyone wanting to look into you three is going to have to start from scratch.”

He rubbed his hands on his knees and really wished he could stand up. He hated sitting down for this, it felt wrong. “So today, my career ended and I hopefully obliterated any further connection between me and my father and now I have to start over. Figure out who I am now without the Air Force. And I have no idea who that is. I don’t even know where to start looking, honestly. But I do know one thing, Michael. And that’s you.” He could feel himself tearing up but he kept his voice firm. “I walked out of my CO’s office today, and all I could think about was how there wasn’t anything stopping me anymore. Nothing except myself. And I know I have said and done some terrible things, especially recently, but I don’t want to stand in my own way anymore Michael. I need to figure out who I am again and the only thing I know about myself is how much I love you.”

Michael’s eyes glistened in the moonlight, unshed tears brimming over. He looked away when Alex fixed his gaze on him.

“I said earlier that I’d almost forgotten what it felt like to not be scared. The reason I didn’t completely forget? Because of you. Because when I am with you, I don’t have to be afraid.” He laughed helplessly. “It doesn’t make any sense, honestly. Because the single most terrifying moment of my life was my dad catching us. I would’ve thought after that that being with you would terrify me. That I’d spend every moment together scared of what might happen but I don’t. I never did.” He shook his head and wiped his eyes. “You make me feel safe, Michael.”

He didn’t say anything for a long while after that. There was more he had planned on saying but it was like he’d run out of words to say it with. After a moment, Michael eased himself down on the stair next to him and rested his arms on his knees.

“We’re a fucking mess,” Michael said softly. Alex barked out a surprised laugh, Michael joining him after a moment. Alex wasn’t even sure what was so funny but it took him a moment to get himself under control.

When their laughter finally faded, Michael reached out and wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulder and pulled him in to his side. Alex went willingly, tucking himself under Michael’s arm and resting his head on his shoulder.

“If you don’t know by now that I’ve been in love with you since we were 17 then I’ve been doing something wrong,” Michael whispered. Alex only nodded. He knew. He’d always known. Michael’s feelings for him had been the one part of their whole thing that he’d never worried about. “I know we’ve both said things, especially lately, but I don’t care. I never want you to be scared again Alex. But you’re wrong about one thing.”

Alex hummed in question.

“You really are the bravest man I know.” Alex rolled his eyes, not that Michael could see them. “You think you aren’t brave because you’re always scared? That’s when you’re bravest. Fuck, Alex, I have seen you go toe to toe with your dad, stare him dad and make him break first. And I know how much he scares you. To be able to do that despite the fear? That’s the fucking definition of bravery.”

Alex turned his face to hide his blush in Michael’s shirt but didn’t reply. He felt Michael press a kiss into his hair but didn’t look up.

“If you need help figuring out who you are now, I’m more than happy to help. But I don’t think it’s going to take much.” Now Alex looked up. “You’re Alex fucking Manes. You’re the guy who saw a kid living out of his truck and offered him a safe place to go because sometimes people just do nice things for each other. You’re the guy who has never once cowered from a fight, even when he was scared shitless. You’re the guy who doesn’t take shit from anyone, not even his friends. You hold people around you to a higher standard because you know they can rise to it. You love crappy movies and ‘90s punk rock.” Michael leaned down and kissed him gently, Alex’s hand rising to cup his cheek of its own accord. “You’re the man I love. And the man who saved my life and my family’s lives without a second thought to the consequences to himself. So what if you have to start over? You’ll figure it out. And I’ll be there every step of the way.” He finished softly.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Alex smiled and slid his hand to the back of Michael’s head, fingers tangling in his curls as he dragged him down for another kiss.


	44. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from roswellprompts on tumblr - “You’re the only good thing that ever happened to me on this god forsaken planet.”

“You’re the only good thing that ever happened to me on this god forsaken planet.”

Alex shook his head, tears spilling out onto his cheeks. “Michael, please.  _Don’t_.”

Michael shook his head and shifted his grip on the controls in his hands. “I love you, Alex. And I know you don’t feel the same and that’s fine. I just needed you to know that for me, you were the very best part of my life here. The only good thing on this whole planet.” Alex reached for him but lights flashed and sparks flew and he had to retreat. “I have to do this, okay? I’ve spent my whole life trying to find a way home and now I’ve got it! I finally figured it out and there’s nothing to keep me from leaving.” Michael let out a harsh laugh that made Alex  _ache_.

Alex looked behind him, hoping against hope that Max and Isobel would somehow get here in time to help him stop Michael but they were too far away. And they’d already tried to talk him out of it. None of it had worked. Michael had made up his mind. 

“Michael-” Alex stepped forward again. Sparks flew close to his face but he ignored them. The tech wasn’t safe for humans to be near and he knew it but if this was going to be the last time he ever saw Michael, like hell was he going to watch from a distance. 

“Alex, don’t! It’s not safe.” Michael yelled at him, a hand outstretched as if to push him back but Alex didn’t worry about it. He knew Michael would never use his powers on him. He’d promised. And Michael never broke his promises to Alex.

Until now.

Alex stepped into the little clearing Michael had formed around him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Michael tensed for a moment before slowly responding. Alex pressed a light kiss into Michael’s neck, just below his ear, and pulled back to look at him.

“I love you,” he told him. “How I ever managed to make you think I didn’t, I will never know but I’ve been in love with you since I was 17.” He pressed his forehead to Michael’s and cupped the back of his head to keep him there. “If you need to leave, I know I can’t stop you and I clearly can’t go with you so I will have to stay here and respect your choice and I do, Michael,  _I do_ respect and understand your decision. You want to see where you come from, you want answers. I get it. But I need you to know that you’re not alone here. You have Max and Isobel and you have me.”

“Alex-”

Alex cut him off with a gentle kiss though Michael quickly deepened it. When Alex finally pulled away, he pressed a final kiss to Michael’s cheek and stepped back and out of the circle. He kept his eyes on Michael as he cleared the tech and the sparks stopped flying. 

They stared at each other across the expanse of alien tech while it fully powered up, tears in both of their eyes but both unable to say anything else. After a moment, Michael pressed his hands to the controls but hesitated before pressing anything.

“You should leave, Alex. I don’t know what this will do to you if you’re in the same room.”

Alex nodded and stepped out of the room, keeping his eyes on Michael’s the entire time. He knew he should say goodbye but it felt too final. Too much like accepting defeat and he wasn’t sure he could handle it. So he said nothing. 

As soon as he turned the corner and was out of sight, he heard the machine rev up and lights flicker throughout the building. The noise grew exponentially for a few seconds before cutting off completely. In the sudden silence, Alex let a small sob and hurried back into the room.

He’d barely crossed the threshold before the tears started flowing at the sight before him.


	45. 1x09 Coda (Alex + Maria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x09 Coda #1

Alex eased the door open cautiously.

“We’re closed!” Maria’s voice carried through the bar. Alex gave up the subtlety and swung the door wide. “What part of we’re closed is hard to understand?” Maria shouted as the door clanged shut behind him.

Alex stepped into the main part of the bar and saw Maria behind the counter. She looked tired. Understandable, he supposed - she’d had a long couple of days.

“Alex!” Her voice brightened considerably when she saw him. “What are you doing here? And so early?” Her brow furrowed. “Is everything okay?”

Alex shook his head and as he came to a stop on the other side of the bar. “Yeah everything’s fine. Just wanted to talk to you real quick if you’re not too busy.”

She did look busy but she immediately put down what was in her hands and stood across from him, reaching across the bar. “What’s wrong?”

He shook his head again and pulled her necklace out of his pocket. He’d told Michael that he wanted to give it back to her. Figured he should also tell her the truth while he was there. He knew Maria - she was a great friend and she might be upset if she found out who Michael was to him and he didn’t want that.

“I want to tell you something and I don’t want you to be upset, ok?”

She reached for his hand. “Alex, what is it?”

He let out a small laugh. “It’s nothing, really. I just- oh hell.” He cut himself off and handed her her necklace.

She picked it up with a gasp. “Where did you find this? I thought I’d lost it.” She quickly clasped it back on her neck and placed a reverent hand on it. It had been her mom’s, he knew. Mimi had given it to her when they were in high school and Maria rarely took it off.

“It was in Guerin’s boot.”

She tensed before rolling her eyes and planting her head in her hands with a groan. “I was drunk and stupid.” She popped her head back up. “Wait. How did you get it from Guerin’s boot?”

Alex settled in a stool. “I went over to his place to talk.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s the guy.”

“The guy?”

“From the museum.” Alex watched as her whole body tensed and her eyes widened. He reached across the counter and grabbed her hand. “When I first got back we picked things back up but I broke it off a couple of months ago. We both kind of thought it was done for good this time but I realized I don’t necessarily want it to be so I went to talk to him earlier.”

“Alex, I’m-”

He glared at her. “If you’re about to apologize, don’t. You have nothing to apologize for and neither does he.” He gazed at her, imploring her to understand that he wasn’t upset in any way and after a moment she seemed to get it. She let out a small smile and looked away before returning his gaze and squeezing his hand.

“I am sorry, though.” He told her.

“Why the hell are you sorry?” Maria asked, incredulous.

“He said you two got drunk and hooked up on a shawl in the desert?” He mock winced as she laughed and took her hand back. 

“Yeah it wasn’t the best night ever.” She admitted. “Not trying to take a dig at him, though. He was pretty good. Better than I expected, if I’m being honest.”

Alex let out a wry grin. “Shame you didn’t get the sex in the truck. He’s way better at it than he has any right to be.”

Maria paused for a second before letting loose a peal of laughter. She covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to compose herself. Alex’s grin spread across his face as he watched her.

“So I know you said not to apologize but it really was a mistake. I don’t have any kind of feelings for him, Alex, I swear.” Maria told him when she’d calmed down.

“I know.” Alex replied calmly. 

She reached out and swatted at his arm suddenly. “You said you didn’t notice he got hot! Liar.”

He shrugged. “He’s always been hot. And it’s not like I wasn’t around to see him getting hotter.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? And when were you around to see him?”

He felt a blush spread over his cheeks and slid off of his stool. “Is that the time? Looks like you should be busy setting up to open.”

“I’m letting you go this time Manes, but I want the full story at some point!” She wagged her finger at him.

He laughed and nodded. “At some point.”


	46. 1x09 Coda (Malex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x09 Coda #2

“Why are you showing me all of this?”

Michael shrugged and wouldn’t look at him. “Guess if anyone is going to destroy me, might as well be you.” He looked him in the eyes and Alex’s breath caught in his chest. He’d never seen him look so vulnerable. Michael was baring himself to Alex here. Showing him his best kept secret and inviting Alex to poke in all of the nooks and crannies until there was nothing left hidden. And man did Alex want to. He wanted to seize the invitation with both hands and wrangle every last secret out of him - he hadn’t been lying when he said he wanted to know Michael. But looking around at Michael’s soul laid bare, his hopes and dreams and struggles laid out for Alex to see, he didn’t want it like this. He wanted Michael to  _tell_  him. 

Alex looked at the other man and realized he was waiting for an answer. Alex opened his mouth but nothing came out. He didn’t have the right words for this and he didn’t want to mess it up with the wrong ones so he closed it again. Michael’s face fell and he ducked his head. Alex closed the distance between them in two quick strides and cupped his face in his hands, gently directing him to look at Alex. His heart broke a little bit at the unshed tears brimming in Michael’s eyes. The man honestly expected Alex to run away screaming from all of this and, given their history, Alex couldn’t blame him. But he wasn’t running anymore.

Gently, he let their foreheads thump together as he wrapped an arm around Michael’s waist and pulled him close. Alex didn’t say anything, just breathed him in. 

The trap door swung open with a clang and both men startled and jumped apart. Boots quickly appeared at the top of the ladder, followed by legging-clad legs and a miniskirt before Alex recognized Liz making her way into the bunker. 

“Good news, Guerin!” She was saying as she came down. “Serum worked. Or at least it’s working so far. Max pulled Isobel out of the pod and-” she turned around and froze at the sight of Alex. Her eyes flicked between Alex and Michael and back again a few times before resting on Michael with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged, unapologetic. “You’re just telling everyone now?”

“To be fair,” Alex cut in. “He didn’t actually tell me. My dad did…and Kyle Valenti.” 

She shook her head. “Wait, your dad knows?”

He glanced at Michael but Michael just gestured for him to carry on. “It’s a long story, Liz. And one we should probably only have once with everyone involved.” He told her. “Now, what’s this about Isobel?”

Michael sprang into motion at that. “Did you give it to her?”

Liz was still staring at Alex in surprise until Michael called her name and she snapped out of it. “Yeah. Yeah, we did. Max pulled her out like an hour ago and I gave her the dose. So far she seems good. We waited around in the cave for a little while in case she started to deteriorate and we needed to put her back in but she seemed stronger so Max took her to his place to get some sleep and a shower.”

Michael’s whole body relaxed. Alex could see the tension and worry he’d been carrying around for weeks leave his body and he started to slump. He moved next to him and put a hand on his lower back, offering his silent support. He could feel Liz’s eyes on them but ignored her for now, his focus entirely on Michael as the man slumped sideways into Alex’s chest. 

“I’ll be by later to see her.” Michael told Liz.

She nodded slowly. “I’ll let Max know.” She paused. “Should I tell him to expect Alex, too?”

Alex silently thanked her for her automatic support and acceptance. He knew she’d been caught off guard by him being down here but she was good with rolling with the punches.

Michael seemed reluctant to answer so Alex jumped in. “Tell him I might be. Michael and I need to talk some more things through and then we’ll see where we go from there.”

Liz nodded and gave him a small smile which he returned. He knew he’d need to talk to her later but now wasn’t a good time. 

“Ok then,” she said as she took a step back towards the ladder. “I’ll tell Max to expect you guys in a little bit.” 

“Thanks Liz,” Michael told her and she nodded solemnly back at him. They both knew he wasn’t just talking about her being the messenger. She had her hands on the ladder before she froze and turned back to Michael in anger before casting Alex an apologetic look - Alex had the startling realization that she knew about Michael and Maria and she was about to get angry on his behalf.

Alex rolled his eyes and grabbed Maria’s necklace off of the table behind them. He held it up and walked over to hand it to Liz. “You might see Maria before either of us, so could you give this back to her?” She looked at it and then back to him. He tried to silently convey that everything was perfectly fine, that she didn’t need to get worked up over this and after a moment she nodded and gave him a quick hug.

“Talk later?” She asked quietly.

“Definitely.”

Alex watched as she scaled the ladder and Michael closed the trap door behind her. He turned back to the other man to find him watching him closely.

“If you want to go see Isobel now, we can talk later.” He offered but Michael shook his head.

“I’ll be over there most of the next couple of days. Who knows when you and I’ll have another honest conversation?”

“I’m hoping we’ll have a lot more of them.” Alex confessed as he walked back over to Michael’s side. “I was serious earlier. I want to get to know you. I want you to get to know me. I want us to be friends. And that requires talking to each other.”

“Friends?”

Alex looked away briefly before catching Michael’s gaze. He placed a hand on his cheek and stepped closer. “We may be cosmic, Guerin, but for us to do this for real, we should be friends first.”

Michael searched his eyes for something before he let out a little huff and a small smile. “Alright then. Let’s be  _friends_.”

Alex stepped closer, erasing the last inch of space between them. “I’d also be okay with friends with benefits, if that works for you.”

“Oh thank God,” Michael let out as he surged forwards.


	47. 1x09 Coda (Malex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x09 Coda #3

Michael carefully did not check out Alex’s ass as he climbed the ladder ahead of him. Alex wanted to be friends and friends did not check each other out. Except, they’d just had a long, heavy conversation and Michael needed the moment’s distraction so he let himself look.

Alex climbed the ladder slowly but steadily and escaped out of the hole seconds before Michael did. Yet, Michael was half afraid that he’d poke his head out to find Alex already driving away.

Turns out it was a day for surprises, though. Alex was standing by the fire pit with a hand on the back of one of the chairs and a hand in his pocket. He looked undecided, as if he was contemplating sitting or running with no third option in between. Michael eyed him as he sealed up the bunker and replaced the Airstream. He felt Alex’s eyes on him at the display of his powers but he ignored it for now.

Once everything was back in its place, he turned to face Alex. Neither of them said a word, unsure of how to proceed after everything that had already been said, but neither made a move to leave, either. 

“So,” Michael began, dragging out the word as he took a step closer. “Where exactly does all of this leave us now?” He gestured to the world around him, trying to encompass everything in one sweeping wave of the hand. Everything being the truth of Michael’s alien origins, Alex’s coup de grace of his father, Project Shepherd, and Isobel and Rosa. And Maria. 

Alex didn’t answer so Michael nodded to himself and looked away. He’d grown used to reading Alex’s silences and this one was loud and clear. Alex had said that he loved Michael, the use of the past tense not escaping him, and that he wanted them to be friends. And fine, Michael could deal with that. It might hurt like hell but it was better than the alternative. At least as friends, he would get to keep Alex in his life this time. 

“Ok.” He said.

Alex let out a breath and shook his head. “Ok? What does that even mean?”

Michael eyed him. “You want us to be friends, right? I know you said that before the whole alien bunker thing but you came here knowing most of it already so I can’t imagine your opinion has changed all that much. So I guess we should try to be friends.” 

Alex nodded slowly. “Right. We’ll be friends.”

“Yup,” Michael popped the p and rocked back on his heels. “So are there, uh, any other revelations we need to worry about? Anything else we need to get out in the open?” He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket again. Something was happening for it to be blowing up like it had been for the last half hour but he continued to ignore it.

Alex licked his lips and shook his head. “I think that’s everything. All the major secrets aren’t secret anymore.”

“Yay us.”

Alex eyed him but Michael just rolled his eyes. This whole conversation was messed up. Screw him for trying to lighten the mood a little.

Alex nodded again and turned to leave. This time he got the car door open before he came back. 

“Wait, no.” 

Michael took a step forward and raised an eyebrow. “No? Not friends?”

“Do you remember what you said to me at your trailer, after the reunion?”

Michael’s body relaxed without his noticing, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. “I said nothing’s changed.” Somehow he knew Alex wasn’t asking about the other thing he’d said.

Alex nodded. “And earlier, I said that you loved me for a long time and you said yes.” Michael could hear the cautious hope in his voice and he knew what Alex was asking. Part of him didn’t want to give it to him, didn’t want to open himself up like that but Alex had been brave earlier. Now it was his turn.

Michael took another step towards Alex. “Alex I fell in love with you when we were 17. And yeah, maybe it didn’t make sense because we didn’t talk about everything but I had never felt so connected to another person in my life. Not even Max and Isobel and we literally had a psychic connection for a while. And I know you felt it too because we kept coming back to each other again and again even when it made way more sense to walk away. I understood why you did it, ok? It hurt, but I understood. And now? Now we may know each other even less than we did in high school but I don’t care. I still feel that connection to you. When I’m with you, it’s like the calm in the middle of the storm.” He took another step, still leaving a careful distance between them. “The rest of my life can be hell but being with you, even the times when we’re fighting, it’s like all of that goes away. It’s the only times I know peace anymore.” He felt the tears start to well up, saw them brimming in Alex’s eyes, but he had one more thing he needed to say. “I love you, Alex. I loved you then. I have loved you since. And I will love you every day forward. I don’t think I know how not to anymore.”

Alex closed the gap and wrapped his arms around Michael, pulling him into a tight hug and burying his face into Michael’s neck. Michael responded instantly.

The two stood like that for a long moment. At some point they had started swaying gently back and forth but Michael didn’t notice. All he cared about right now was finally having Alex back in his arms. 

“We really should get to know each other,” Alex whispered into his neck. “Get to be friends for once. Have something more to go on than epic sex and a cosmic connection.” Michael heard the tease in his voice and yeah, he was never living those words down. But they were true so he didn’t care.

“You mean you want us to date?” He shot back gently.

“Yeah.”

Michael froze and Alex pulled back in surprise. “You want us to date?” Michael repeated.

Alex tried to pull away but Michael held tight. “Yeah? I mean, if we want to try for real, then I feel like dating is a key step in that and-”

Michael shut him up with his lips.


	48. Malex

“Wait, sorry,” Alex cut Max off. “Go back to the bit about the acetone?”

Max glanced at the others in the room before he looked back at Alex curiously. “Uh yeah, acetone’s like a painkiller for us.”

Alex nodded with a curious look on his face. Michael took a step forward involuntarily. He didn’t know what was going through Alex’s head but he didn’t think it boded well for him, somehow. 

“So, nail polish remover is like a drug for you guys?” The three aliens nodded, glancing between each other in confusion. 

“Is there a problem?” Kyle asked. “Have you noticed someone else drinking it or something?”

Alex shook his head, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “No, sorry. It’s nothing.” He gestured for Max to go on.

As everyone pooled their knowledge until the whole group was up to speed on Project Shepherd, Michael couldn’t help but notice Alex shooting him curious glances. He was schooling his expressions but Michael could see the amusement in his eyes. 

Later, as they got in the truck, he had to ask. “What’s got you so amused?”

Alex pursed his lips and shook his head. Despite Michael’s pestering, Alex kept his mouth shut until they got back to his cabin. When they got inside, Alex dropped his back and collapsed onto the couch, the smile breaking through his control. Michael stopped opposite him with his arms spread wide in question.

“I never understood it,” Alex started off. Michael raised an eyebrow in question. “When I would come back on leave, and even now, you’ve got this thing for my neck.  _But_  in high school you had a major thing for my hands. Like it was bordering on weird, Guerin. I never understood the change but  _now_ … Oh now I got it figured out.” His smile turned into a smirk. “I used to wear nail polish. And I used a lot of nail polish remover in high school.”

Michael felt a blush spread across his cheeks as he groaned. “Alex-”

“You would suck on my fingers, dude.” Alex reminded him. “And it’s because you were jonesing for an acetone fix. It all makes so much sense now!” He couldn’t hold back his laughter any more. 

Michael flopped himself down on the couch next to him as Alex laughed. Michael laid his head on Alex’s lap as he fought the blush rising on his neck. Alex carded his fingers through his curls as he slowly quieted down. 

“Maybe I should wear nail polish again,” he suggested.

“No!” Michael burst out. 

“No?” Alex raised an eyebrow.

Michael ran a hand over his face and shot him a look. “At least not when we have to be in public.”

Alex laughed. “Ok. I’ll think about it.”


	49. Michael + Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @roswellprompts - michael finds out that kyle didn't tell anyone about isobel and buys him a beer in thanks

Kyle startled as a bottle slammed down on the bar in front of him. He jerked back in surprise and turned towards the man suddenly standing next to him.

Michael Guerin stood way too close to him on his right with his stupid cowboy hat and a pissed off expression on his face. 

“Uh, can I help you?” Kyle asked when he didn’t say anything.

Guerin rolled his eyes and nudged the beer closer to him. Kyle stared at it then back at Guerin.

“I talked to Alex,” he finally said.

“And the beer is a thank you for nudging him in the right direction?” Kyle smirked. “You’re welcome.”

Guerin shook his head. “The beer is a thank you for telling him Isobel’s in rehab.”

The smirk slid off of his face and Kyle nodded at him. “Wasn’t my place to share.”

Guerin shrugged. “Seems those boundaries are pretty flexible with everyone these days. Liz told you. You, Alex, and Cam have been having pow wows about us. You were working with the Sarge to hunt us down.” Guerin glared at him but Kyle didn’t back down. He had nothing to apologize for. “But you kept the truth about Isobel secret and I appreciate that. So-” he nudged the bottle again. 

Kyle finally reached out and picked it up. He pointed it in Guerin’s direction in thanks and took a sip. Guerin nodded one more time and left without another word. 


	50. Malex ft Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written post 1x09 - maria finds out about malex

Maria took a moment to search her car for the fifth time. She was still holding out hope that her necklace was tucked away in some nook and cranny and she’d just missed it somehow. 

Alas, she came up empty handed again. With a groan she threw open the car door and walked over to the trailer door, rapping on it sharply. There was no answer but she heard movement inside so she tugged the door open and was inside in a few, quick steps.

“Guerin, have you seen my necklace? I can’t find- _oh_.” Maria froze. 

Alex slid off of Michael’s lap and reached for his shirt on the floor as Michael sat frozen on his bed, equally shirtless.

“Oh god,” Maria let out and turned around. “Sorry!” She yelled over her shoulder as she fled the trailer.

She heard the door swing open behind her but she ignored it, hurrying to her car. 

“Maria!” Alex’s voice called. “Come back here!”

She waved a hand over her shoulder without turning around. “I’ve gotta go, sorry!”

“I would follow you if I could but I’m not exactly in shape to chase you down right now.”

Maria turned around despite her own intentions. Alex was sat on the ledge of the trailer’s open doorway. He was fully clothed except for his shoes. Maria could see one bare foot resting on the stair and the end of his jeans fluttering in the wind on the other leg. She glanced from his pants to his face and rolled her eyes. 

A smug grin spread over his face as she stalked back to him. 

“That’s cheating,” she told him as she stopped across from him.

He shrugged, unrepentant. “Hey, if it makes you feel guilty for no reason, I may as well take advantage right?”

She crossed her arms and shot him a look. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He told her calmly. “Though you might want to learn how to knock.” He teased gently.

“Not about that, I meant-”

“I know what you meant, Maria.” He told her. “And you don’t have to be sorry.” He jerked his head to the side. “And even though I kinda want to be mad at him, he doesn’t have anything to be sorry for either. Sex happens.” 

“Wait you’re mad at me now?” Maria heard Michael call from further in the trailer and she looked away as she shifted her weight. 

“You’re a silent bystander for this conversation, Guerin, so hush,” Alex scolded him gently as he reached a hand up and grabbed at something on the counter next to him. 

“Alex,” she started hesitantly. “How long has-”

“Currently? About 4 hours.” Alex answered as he reached out his hand.

Maria gasped when she saw her necklace. She snatched it from him and quickly put it on. Her mother had given it to her when she graduated high school and it was one of her favorites. She’d hated the idea that she might have lost it somewhere in Texas. 

She settled the necklace on her chest before she registered Alex’s words. Her head popped up and she shot him a questioning look. “Currently?”

Alex shrugged. “All together? Off and on for 10 years. Admittedly, a lot more off than on.”

Maria groaned and took a step back. “Guerin’s museum guy?”

Alex shrugged sheepishly as Michael’s voice came from the back. “You told her about the museum?”

“Hush!” Alex and Maria called back in unison. They looked at each other before bursting into laughter. 

“Thanks for finding my necklace.” Maria said after their laughter faded.

Alex waved a hand in Michael’s direction. “He found it. I just wanted to talk to you.”

Maria looked at him carefully. His face was open and his shoulders relaxed for the first time in a long time but there was no resentment or anger in his eyes. The tension she hadn’t quite realized she was holding faded away.

“Well, I do have to go so I will let you two get back to it.” 

Alex smiled and nodded.

Maria got halfway back to her car before something occurred to her. She spun around to Alex pulling himself up with the counters on either side of the door. Once he got himself upright, she called back. “Alex?” His head jerked up and he raised an eyebrow. “He any good at the whole sex in the truck thing?”

A wicked grin spread over Alex’s face and Maria laughed as she heard Michael shout out in his own defense. She was still laughing as she got in her car. With a final glance at the trailer, she saw Michael come up behind Alex and wrap an arm around his waist and Alex curl into it as the door closed on them.


	51. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If something happened to you Alex, i don't know what i'd do." -Michael

Alex slid out of bed as carefully as he could, trying not to disturb Michael. The man shifted, reaching a hand into the space Alex had just vacated and Alex froze. A moment later, when it was apparent that Michael was still asleep, Alex let out a breath and started scrounging for his clothes. As quietly as he could, he pulled on his boxers, jeans, and shoes. He could pull on his shirt and sweatshirt outside. 

He started to tiptoe his way out but paused and looked back at Michael. He felt awful sneaking out like this but their goodbyes were always the worst part and he wanted to end on last night’s high note. Alex took another step towards the door before stopping. He closed his eyes briefly before turning around and sitting gently on the edge of the bed. 

His hand reached out shakily and brushed at some of the curls drooping into Michael’s eyes. Michael’s hair was getting long and Alex loved it. He definitely had a thing for the curls, not that he would admit it to the other man. Though maybe he already knew if he was letting his hair grow out longer than he himself preferred. Alex ignored the way that idea caused his heart to flutter and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Michael’s temple. With another brush of his hand over Michael’s face, he stood up, fully intent on leaving.

A hand gripped his wrist tight and he turned to see Michael’s eyes wide open. Alex quickly schooled his features.

“If something happened to you Alex, I don’t know what I’d do.”

His voice was soft but Alex heard him as clear as if he’d shouted. His heart sank and he sat back down.

“Guerin-”

Michael tugged on his wrist until he flopped on top of Michael’s chest. Michael cupped his face with a hand and pulled him in for a soft kiss. “Go to Iraq, Alex. And then come home.”

Alex pressed another kiss to his lips in lieu of making a promise he knew he couldn’t keep. He let Michael hold him close and pull him into kiss after kiss until the sun started to break through the blinds and Alex knew he had to go. 

With a final press of their lips, Alex got up and left. No more words were exchanged, in part because they’d always sucked at talking but mostly because they were both too afraid to say goodbye.


	52. Malex ft Liz + Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz calls Michael, Mikey while around Alex, and Kyle who are confused and amused and Michael threatens the both of them if they ever call him that. :)

Michael slumped in his seat and took another swig of his whiskey. Swirling the remainder in the glass, his wished not for the first time this evening that Alex hadn’t confiscated his bottle of nail polish remover on the way into the bar. What he wouldn’t give for a little more kick to his drink right about now.

Alex shot out his right leg and let the metal prosthetic collide with Michael’s shin bone. He jolted upright in his chair and shot Alex a questioning look only to face a glare in return. Beside them, Kyle smothered a laugh. 

“What do you think?” Alex asked, his voice saccharine.

Michael glanced between him and Kyle but neither were forthcoming with more information. “About what?”

Alex’s glare sharpened. “About anything we’ve been talking about for the last hour.” 

Michael winced away from his tone and yeah, okay, so he hadn’t been all that attentive tonight. But having a beer with Kyle Valenti was not his idea of a good time and it sure as hell wasn’t what he was expecting when Alex invited him out for a drinks. They’d been trying the dating thing recently and he was hoping for another tonight. Not making friends with the guy who punched Alex at prom.

Alex’s glare didn’t lessen so Michael cleared his throat and sat up straighter. “Sorry. What were we talking about?”

Kyle smirked at him but threw him a bone and the conversation picked up again. Michael still didn’t add in much but at least now he was a semi-active participant. He hated to admit it, but Kyle wasn’t actually that bad nowadays. He’d helped Isobel out when he really didn’t have to and he’d been keeping their secrets when he had ample opportunity to turn them in. 

“Mikey!” 

The conversation at the table stopped immediately. Alex and Kyle turned towards Michael with matching Cheshire grins as Liz came up behind him and slung an arm around his neck. Michael’s eyes slid closed as he resigned himself to the next few minutes.

It was obvious that Liz had already had a few too many. For one, he could smell it on her, and two, she only ever called him Mikey when she’d been drinking. And he’d been trying to limit her intake when they were together to avoid this exact scenario.

“What are you boys up to tonight?” Liz asked as she hugged Michael from behind, leaning into him a bit too heavily.

Alex’s smirk never left his face. “Just having a beer with some friends.” 

Opposite him, Kyle’s grin never wavered. “Yeah, just me, Manes, and Mikey here. Having a beer.” Michael glared at him but Kyle didn’t care. 

“Aww that’s so nice. I’m glad you guys are all getting along. We should do a night out with everyone!” Liz replied. 

“Okay, I think it’s time to go.” Michael had never been so glad to hear Max’s voice in his life. 

“What? No!” Liz protested but she didn’t fight Max as he gently guided her out the door. 

As her voice faded into the background, Michael closed his eyes. 

“So,” Kyle started.

“No.” Michael tried to cut him off.

“Oh don’t be like that Mikey, I just wanted to make some conversation,” Kyle’s voice was positively gleeful. Michael opened his eyes to shoot him another glare. When Kyle still wasn’t phased, he turned to Alex for support only to find his whatever covering his mouth with a hand and obviously holding in a laugh. Michael glared at him balefully but Alex just shook his head. 

“Look, Valenti-”

“Ohhh, earlier I was Kyle but I’m back to Valenti now, huh? I wonder what could’ve made that change?” Kyle was full on laughing at him now. His beer shot out from between his hands and flew towards the wall until Alex snatched it from the air. 

Alex set the bottle back on the table and glared at Michael, amusement still shining in his eyes. Michael shrugged, unrepentant so Alex turned to Kyle. “Alright, let’s cool it with the Mikey thing, yeah?”

Kyle nodded. “Yeah, of course. I just find it hilarious that you let Liz have a special nickname for you.”

“She does not have a special nickname for me.”

Kyle shot him a look. “Dude, who else can call you Mikey without getting glared to hell?”

Michael finished off his whiskey and didn’t reply. Kyle took his beer back from Alex and leaned back in his chair with a smirk.

Thankfully, the other two let it drop and they were able to finish a surprisingly pleasant evening without further event. 

Later, Alex pressed Michael against his truck in the empty parking lot and pressed a kiss to his lips. He pulled away before Michael could deepen it, a groan slipping from his throat when Alex backed out of reach.

“Come on, Mikey. Take me home.” 

A whole new kind of groan came out and Michael hung his head as a smirk spread across Alex’s face.

“You’re gonna make this a thing aren’t you?”

Alex shrugged. “Can’t let Liz have a special nickname for you, can I?” He stepped forward and pressed his body along Michael’s until there wasn’t an inch of space left between them. “What do you say, Mikey? Wanna take me home or what?”

Michael captured his lips in a fervent kiss even as he tugged Alex incrementally closer. When they broke apart for air, Michael gasped out, “I’m never going to be able to hear Liz say Mikey again without thinking of this, am I?”

Alex grinned, “Oh I haven’t even gotten started yet.”


	53. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theredandwhitequeen asked: #8 kiss in a rowboat. Michael and Alex

“This is the stupidest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Isobel slapped him on the arm but Michael didn’t even flinch. He just turned to her with wide eyes. 

“Izzy- you can’t be serious?” He gestured behind him with a wide arm. They were standing in front of the latest town event: the saddest carnival anyone ever did see. It was run down and mostly full of cheap, rigged games. Most of the rides either hadn’t made it to town or were already breaking. 

“Look the town council wanted a dumb carnival and this was all we could afford on our budget so this is what we’ve got!” Isobel glared at him. “Now stop whining and start helping.”

He looked back at the ‘carnival’ briefly before shooting Isobel a look. She huffed and started pushing at his shoulders. “Just go offer your genius mechanic expertise or whatever. Get as many of these rides operational as you can. You have until 6!” She shouted that last bit at him as she shoved him towards the closest ride and she detoured off in the opposite direction.

Michael shook his head and got to work.

Unsurprisingly, there was a lot for him to do and he hardly noticed the day passing him by. Before he knew it, the ‘carnival’ was open for business and people had actually showed up. 

“You look beat,” Michael lifted his head to see Alex standing in front of him with a bottle of water in his hand. Michael nodded, honestly too tired to speak. He’d been out in the sun all day and it wasn’t like he’d been taking a nap. He took the bottle Alex offered and downed it in a matter of seconds. 

Alex chuckled quietly. “Should’ve brought two.”

Michael shrugged and tossed the empty bottle into a nearby trashcan as he stood up. “I can go grab one. Should probably get some food while I’m at it. Thanks.” He offered with a small smile. Alex nodded back.

They were trying this whole friends thing and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t awkward. But Alex had a point in that they’d never  _been_  friends before so it was important that they work on it. 

“How hungry are you?” Alex asked suddenly. Michael eyed him and shrugged. He wasn’t starving but he could definitely eat. Alex smiled. “I feel like you’re probably an expert on this sad, sad place by now.” He paused as Michael nodded, curious where Alex was going with this. “What’s the worst thing here?”

Michael laughed and took off, grabbing Alex’s hand to tug him along behind him.

“That was fast,” Alex teased.

“It’s not even a competition.” Michael shot back. He bobbed around some of the people who were ambling about and taking in the sights as he hurried to his destination. It was tucked behind a few of the other attractions as if the owners of the carnival knew just how sad it was.

Alex kept pace beside him, pestering him with questions about what they were going to see but Michael held him off. He took a side step around a booth and the noise of the crowd faded. He took another turn and came to a sudden stop, Alex almost crashing into his back.

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

Alex stared at him then back at the attraction. “ _Really?”_

Alex started to laugh and Michael couldn’t help but join him. In front of them was an attraction deemed “The Tunnel of Love”. There was a tiny rowboat on a slight incline and a cardboard cutout of a tunnel opening a foot in front of it. That was it. There was no water. Nothing.

Alex kept laughing even as he stepped closer. Michael grabbed his elbow to stop him. “Where are you going?”

Alex gestured to the boat. “On a ride through the Tunnel of Love, of course.”

Michael raised an eyebrow but let go of his arm. He watched as Alex stepped carefully into the little rowboat and sat down. 

Alex pulled out his phone and took a quick picture, no doubt to send to Maria or Liz. He held out a hand to Michael. When Michael didn’t move he just waved him forward. “Come on, Guerin. Join me.”

Michael took a few hesitating steps forward. A ride on the Tunnel of Love, no matter how sad and pathetic it may be, was not something friends did. But Alex was urging him on so he stepped gingerly into the boat. There was very little space on the one bench so the two of them were pressed closely together, Michael’s left side aflame with the heat from Alex’s body. 

Alex briefly fiddled with his phone before dropping it into the boat. In a fluid motion he cupped Michael’s chin and pulled him into a kiss. Michael was caught off guard but responded immediately, his own hands going to Alex’s waist to steady him as he turned towards Michael more fully.

“What happened to friends?” Michael gasped out when they parted.

Alex grinned and shrugged. “Wasn’t really working for me. Wanna try dating?”

“Does it mean I get to kiss you whenever I want?” Michael asked, a broad grin on his face.

Alex pretended to think about, though the charade was ruined but his scooting closer to Michael and tangling their legs together. “I suppose that could be part of it.”

“Then yay dating,” Michael spoke into his mouth as he brushed his lips against Alex’s.

“Yay dating,” Alex repeated as he pulled Michael into another, firmer kiss. 


	54. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caitlesshea asked: 7. Slowly, while everyone is looking - Malex 👽🎸

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Michael soothed, his voice as low and calm as he could make it. He reached out a hand but didn’t touch Alex just yet. 

As Michael kept speaking in low tones as around him, everyone else looked on worriedly. Alex had collapsed a few minutes ago and shoved himself into a corner, his knees tucked into his chest and his arms over his ears. He was having some sort of flashback, Michael knew, but he wasn’t sure what had triggered it. Over the past few months, he’d gotten familiar with a lot of Alex’s triggers and he could usually avoid an episode or help him through it quickly. 

Tonight was different. As far as Michael could tell, they’d all been sitting around chatting when Alex got up to get something from the kitchen. Halfway there he’d just sunk to the floor and curled up. That was almost ten minutes ago and Michael still couldn’t touch him without him flinching. 

Eventually, Kyle had urged everyone else back to give Alex some space but the problem with Max’s house is that it was one big room. Short of going outside, they couldn’t go too far.

After a few more minutes of constant, soothing nonsense, Alex started to unfold. The first thing he did was reach out and grip Michael’s hand tight. Michael took that as an invitation and wrapped his arms around Alex. He kept his movements slow in case Alex didn’t want any more contact but as he needn’t have worried - as soon as he moved, Alex leeched onto him.

They sat there for a few minutes more as the tension slowly left Alex’s body. Michael could hear quiet conversation picking up on the other side of the room but he ignored it and kept his focus on Alex. 

Eventually, he uncurled himself from Michael and moved to give Michael room to stand up. Once Michael was on his feet, Alex started to stand up. He only got halfway there before his right leg gave out under him. Michael caught him under his arms and held him as he got his feet planted securely. Once he was sure Alex was stable he let go - Alex didn’t. No, Alex moved his hands from Michael’s shoulder to his jaw but he didn’t let go for a second. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pulled Michael in for a kiss. It was a simple press of the lips but it felt like so much more. 

Alex pulled back infinitesimally and pressed his forehead to Michael’s. Michael wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and held him close as Alex took a few deep breaths.

“Alex?” Michael asked softly when the other man’s breathing evened out. He didn’t want to ask if Alex was okay since that seemed like a stupid question but he needed to check in on him somehow.

“I’ll tell you later,” Alex promised, his lips brushing Michael’s as he spoke.  

He pressed a quick kiss to Michael’s lips before pulling back and opening his eyes. Michael wiped at the tears that lingered on his cheeks but other than that, Alex seemed remarkably composed. 

“I could use a drink,” Alex said.

“Alcohol or water?” came Liz’s voice. Both men turned to see everyone else watching them, sheepish.

Isobel shrugged at Michael’s glare. “It’s a small room and we were worried. Sorry.”

She didn’t sound terribly sorry but Alex huffed out a small laugh so Michael chose not to dwell on it.

“Alcohol, please,” he answered Liz.

Liz nodded and ducked into the kitchen to grab him something. Michael realized he was still holding Alex’s waist and loosened his grip, his arms falling to his own side.

Before Alex let go of him in return, he pulled him in for another slow kiss, this one lasting longer than the others but still relatively chaste. “I love you,” he whispered as he pulled away.

Michael was interrupted by Liz handing Alex his drink but the smile in Alex’s eyes told him he already knew what Michael was going to say.

Alex let go and found a seat next to Maria while Michael turned to get his own drink only to find Max standing close by with a beer already outstretched. Michael gave him a nod in thanks and found his own seat. The rest of the night passed without event but Michael kept a close on Alex anyway. After all, that’s what you do for the people you love.


	55. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 2 and malex. In a pool.

Water hit the side of his face and splashed into his mouth. Michael sputtered and shook his head before turning and glaring at a laughing Maria. 

“What the hell?’

“You were looking a little hot so I thought I’d cool you down.” Her eyes were sparkling with quiet laughter, as if she was in on a joke that he wasn’t. He felt a blush creep up his neck as he ducked his head to avoid her gaze. 

She laughed out loud as his eyes returned to where they’d been fixated moments before. This time, instead of splashing water on him, she swam over and slung an arm across his shoulders.

“You know the beauty of thirsting after your own boyfriend?” She teased gently in his ear. He hummed a question back at her but didn’t tear his eyes away from where Alex was lounging on the side of the pool, his legs in the water but the rest of him drying out in the sun. The water still glistened on his skin and Michael may or may not have been following a droplet of water with his eyes as it slowly made its way down his chest.

Maria pinched his ear and Michael yelped. He jerked his head away from her and glared but she just rolled her eyes. “Keep it together, Guerin. You look like you’re gonna devour him or something.”

Michael tilted his head in a ‘you’re not wrong’ kinda way and she slapped his arm. “Keep it your pants, Guerin.”

He just smiled. “What was that you were saying about the beauty of thirsting after my own boyfriend?”

She rolled her eyes again. “I was  _going_  to say that you can just go over there and stop thirsting from afar but now I don’t think I want you to. I really don’t need any insight into your sex life.”

He raised an eyebrow at her and scoffed. “That never happened, remember?” She glared at him but he just smiled and started swimming away. She shook her head and went back to the other end of the pool to rejoin Liz and Cam. 

Alex was leaning back on his hands, his face turned up towards the sun when Michael swam up. Michael stood up and walked the last few feet. Gently, he grasped Alex’s knees and eased them apart, stepping into the space between them and resting his hands next to Alex’s hips. Alex’s only reaction was a smile tugging at the corner’s of his lips. 

Michael leaned his head down and licked at the droplet he’d been eyeing earlier, Alex’s stomach clenched in surprise. 

“What are you doing?” Alex hissed, finally looking down at him. Michael just smiled wickedly and winked before quickly licking at the other few remaining droplets decorating Alex’s chest and stomach. 

Wolf whistles from the other side of the pool caused Alex to sit up suddenly, pushing Michael’s head away as he did. 

“Do you have any idea how sexy you are?” Michael asked before Alex could push him away altogether. 

“Me?” Alex asked. “I’m sorry, have you seen yourself today?”

Michael smiled. He knew Alex found him attractive but it was always nice to hear it again.

“Well now that we’ve agreed we’re both impossibly sexy.” He leaned in and nipped gently at Alex’s collarbone. “Can we go home?” 

Alex grasped his chin and pulled him into a steamy kiss, slipping his tongue into Michael’s mouth immediately. Michael tried to respond but could only hold on as Alex dominated the kiss. All too soon, Michael had to pull away to breathe.

“Home?” He gasped out.

A smirk worked its way across Alex’s lips. Michael had only seconds to wonder if he should be worried before Alex shoved at his chest and sent him crashing back into the water.


	56. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 18. At a party. For Malex please! :)

If pressed, Alex would admit to dragging his feet. He really didn’t want to go out tonight but Michael seemed into it so he let himself be pulled along. Alex didn’t understand the excitement of yet another night at the Wild Pony, especially tonight, but whatever. He didn’t have any other plans.

“Alex!” He looked up to Michael a few feet ahead of him looking back with a look of concern. Alex hadn’t even noticed that he’d stopped walking but he was standing stock still in the middle of the parking lot so he must have. 

He looked around curiously. The lot was surprisingly empty tonight. Sure, it was a weeknight but that didn’t usually stop most of Roswell from spending the night at the bar.

“Alex?” Michael was right in front of him now, the concern etched deeper into his face.

Alex looked around again. “Looks like a slow night, Guerin. Maybe we should just head somewhere else?” He didn’t hold out much hope though. Michael had set his mind on the Pony tonight and as much as Alex did not want to be in a bar, he did want to spend the evening with Michael. 

Michael glanced around as if just noticing the strangeness of the parking lot. He just shrugged. “Maybe Maria will have time to talk to you, then. She won’t have the excuse of being too busy.”

Alex shot him a look that seemed to just roll off of the other man. Michael tapped him on the shoulder and jerked his head towards the entrance. “Come on.”

He took off and Alex reluctantly followed. 

It was strangely quiet when they got inside. The lot wasn’t entirely empty, after all, there should be  _some_ people here but it was silent. Again, Michael didn’t seem to notice, he just headed down the short hallway and into the main part of the bar. When he saw Alex stopped again, he huffed. “It’s the freaking Pony, man, it’s not gonna kill you.”

Alex rolled his eyes but proceeded slowly, wary of the strange evening. 

“Surprise!” Alex jerked back a step as everyone he knew in Roswell and more than a few airmen from the base shouted at him. He recovered himself quickly, just in time to catch Maria and Liz as they both jumped on him in a tight hug.

“You thought we weren’t going to celebrate your birthday didn’t you?” Maria teased into his ear. He made a noncommittal grunt because honestly, it hadn’t even occurred to him. Maria and Liz, and most of the people here actually, had texted him earlier to wish him Happy Birthday and that was enough for him. He wasn’t used to the whole big shebang. All he’d wanted to do tonight was spend time with Michael. 

He turned and glanced over Liz’s head at the man as Maria kept talking in his ear. Max had handed him a beer but Michael’s gaze was fixed on him with a soft smile. He saluted Alex with the bottle then disappeared into the crowd of people. 

“Thanks guys,” he said softly to the girls. They still hadn’t let him go, clearly attempting to erase ten years of missed birthdays through the power of hugs alone. 

Liz pressed a kiss to his cheek and eased out of his arms. “Happy Birthday, Alex.”

He smiled at her as Maria detangled herself as well. Alex wanted to say something else but one of his friends from the Air Force about tackled him before he could.

The next couple of hours passed in a blur. Good food, drinks, and great company made for an evening well spent. Alex would like to say he hardly had time to miss Michael but he was achingly aware of the other man’s distance all evening. It was if Michael had used up his quote of Alex-time for the day in getting here - since they’d walked in, he’d been parked on the opposite side of the bar from Alex, no matter where Alex was. 

The music changed abruptly and he heard Liz and Maria cheer as Max let out a hearty laugh. Alex eyed the girls as they started pushing tables out of the way so they could dance, the smile threatening to break Liz’s face in half. Her joy was infectious and soon enough, everyone was on their feet and dancing to old songs.

Alex used the commotion as a distraction and made his way across the bar before Michael could see him and flee. 

“Hey,” he said softly when he was barely a foot away from the man.

Michael looked up at him and smiled a soft smile that made his eyes glow with warmth. Alex’s heart clenched. It was Michael’s Alex smile. It had taken him the better part of a decade to realize it for what it was but once he had, it gave him a rush like no other every time he saw it.

“You haven’t wished me a happy birthday yet.” 

Michael’s smile faded into a small smirk as he stood up from his booth. He stepped in close to Alex, closer than was suitable for the friends they were trying to be but not nearly close enough for Alex’s taste.

“Happy Birthday, darlin’“ Michael told him. He pushed past Alex to go over to the impromptu dance floor and Alex let him. 

For about two steps. 

Alex spun and grabbed Michael’s arm and whirled him around, Michael turning willingly. In a smooth motion, Alex lifted his hand from Michael’s arm to tangle in his curls as he pulled him into a heated kiss. Michael responded instantly, his own hands cupping up to cradle Alex’s face. 

When they broke apart, Alex leaned his forehead against Michael’s. “Thanks for the party, Guerin.”

“It was all DeLuca.”

Alex laughed breathlessly. “She sold you out as soon as she hugged me.”

Michael pulled away with a groan as he rolled his eyes. Alex couldn’t help the smile as it tugged at his lips.

With a sharp tug, he reeled Michael back in for another kiss.

“Not that I am complaining,  _at all_ , but this doesn’t feel very friendly.” Michael told him when they separated, his lips brushing Alex’s as they spoke.

“What, you don’t kiss your friends when they throw you surprise parties?” Alex teased, not moving away.

Michael hummed. “Not generally, no.”

“Oh well then we should probably not be friends any more,” Alex tightened his grip on Michael’s hip when the man started to pull away, “maybe we should consider being boyfriends, instead?”

Michael lifted his head just enough to look Alex in the eyes. “Alex-”

“I mean, it’s my birthday, right?” Alex asked. Michael nodded, licking his lips. “Well what I want for my birthday is a date with you. The start of something new and real and way more than friends.”

Michael surged forward in answer.


	57. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theredandwhitequeen asked: #5 holding hands. Michael and Alex

Michael clenched his hand with a slight wince. It was going to rain later, he could already tell. The change in weather messed with the joints in his left hand and made it ache. 

He tried to shake it out with attracting too much attention, not that he was overly worried about. Thanks to DeLuca, the booze was flowing and everyone was enjoying the night. No one was paying him and his hand any attention.

Or at least, that’s what he thought.

A warm hand gently gripped his and pulled it over. Michael turned his head to see that Alex had taken the seat next to him at some point. He held Michael’s hand in his own and was just staring at it, as if mystified by the scarring. Michael held his breath, unsure of what Alex was doing or what he planned to do. This was uncharted territory for them. 

Alex just reached forward and placed his drink on the table in front of them before cradling Michael’s hand in both of his own. With a firm but gently touch he started to massage the ache out of his muscles.

Michael’s eyes slid closed of their own volition, lost as he was to Alex’s ministrations. The chatter and the laughter of the rest of the group faded away until his whole world narrowed down to that touch. 

A low moan slipped from his throat. Michael tried to cover with a cough as he sat up and opened his eyes but the smile on Alex’s face told him he wasn’t too successful about it.

“Better?” Alex asked softly. There was music playing and loud chatter filling the air but Michael heard him clearly. 

“Much. Thank you,” he replied, just as softly. Alex gave him a small smile and reclaimed his beer as he turned back to the conversations around them.

Michael started to pull his hand back but Alex tangled their fingers together and held firm. Michael looked from their joined hands to Alex. The other man wouldn’t look at him but Michael could see the faint blush on the tips of his ears.

With a wide grin, Michael leaned back in his chair. They didn’t let go for a long time.


	58. Pod Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> female-overlord-3 asked: MAGIC AND ALIENS AND SOULMATES ❤

“Shut up and listen to me!” 

Max and Michael fell silent immediately. Isobel huffed and tugged her blanket tighter. 

“I. Do. Not. Know!” She enunciated. “Stop pestering me with questions that you know I can’t answer!”

Max put out a hand to calm her down but she just glared at him. “No more questions, but can you just repeat what you said? Just in case I missed something.”

Isobel rolled her eyes. “Fine. Ok, so one of the times I used my powers on someone, I saw a string or a line or whatever coming out of them. I followed that string and I found their husband. This bond or whatever the hell we want to call it tied them together. Then, when I tried to use my powers on Liz, I saw the same thing coming out of her. When I followed it, it led straight to you Max.” She turned to Michael. “You’ve got one coming out of you too. Yours goes to Alex Manes.” Michael’s eyes widened as Max turned to stare at him. Isobel hadn’t mentioned that part the first time. 

“What does that mean?” Michael asked.

Isobel groaned loudly and stood up, wrapping the blanket around her head and shoulders as she went into Max’s kitchen. “What part of I don’t know was so hard to understand? Some people have these strings that tie them to other people. Max is tied to Liz Ortecho and you are tied to Alex Manes. That is the grand sum of information that I have. Thought you two should know, do with it what you will. I am going to bed.” She pulled the nail polish remover out of the cabinet and headed towards Max’s spare room without another word. 


	59. Gen + Malex referenced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christchex asked: Cowboy swagger act + Mikey please, ship/characters up to you

Liz burst out into bright laughter, drawing the attention of the rest of the table. She put a hand over her mouth to try and quiet herself but she couldn’t stop. Soon enough, she was having trouble breathing she was laughing too hard.

“Jesus Christ, Liz, was in the world is so funny?” Maria asked as she wandered over. Liz gestured with her hand but she as too uncoordinated to point properly so everyone just looked around the bar confused.

“Liz?” Max asked, concern in his voice but a helpless smile on his face.

“Cowboy,” Liz gasped out. She started to control herself before losing it again.

“Liz, honey, it’s cowboy  _night_. A lot of people are dressed as cowboys.” Maria told her, a hand on her shoulder. Isobel shot Liz a bewildered look from across the table and Kyle and Alex both started to look concerned.

Liz just shook her head and pointed again as the crowd parted. “Mikey!” She shouted.

A second later, Michael stepped up to the table and Maria, Isobel, and Kyle started laughing. Michael had dressed up for the occasion. In addition to his ever present cowboy hat, he’d added an absurdly large kitschy belt buckle that was genuinely larger than Liz’s entire hand, cowboy boots with honest to god spurs on them, and a brown leather vest over his plain white t-shirt. If Liz wasn’t too busy cracking up over it, she might have to admit that he looked hot. 

Good thing she found the get up hilarious. 

She looked around the table for a glass of water she could drink and snagged one from in front of Alex. Alex, she noted, was the only one not laughing or even smiling at Michael’s outfit. No, Liz thought with a smirk, he had definitely by passed the idea of Michael looking ridiculous and landed squarely in Michael Guerin was fucking hot in his all his macho cowboy swagger glory. 


	60. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 1 and 12 for the fluff prompt list! :)  
> 1\. “it’s too cold! come back”

“This is ridiculous,” Michael complained.

“It’s weather,” Alex replied, exasperated. 

Michael glared at him. “It’s  _cold.”_

Alex shook his head and laughed softly. “What happened to the macho cowboy I know?” He teased.

“You realize where cowboys live, right? The desert. Where it is hot and sunny and  _hot_.”

Alex rolled his eyes at Michael’s attitude before an idea occurred to him. With a gleam in his eye, Alex stalked towards Michael. The cowboy eyed him cautiously but his wariness vanished when Alex pulled him into a fierce kiss. 

Careful not to break their embrace, Alex started walked them backwards. Michael grunted when his back hit the wall but neither one of them let it deter them. Michael held Alex as close as possible while Alex braced them with his hands planted on the wall behind Michael.

Well - one hand was planted. The other was fumbling for the doorknob. Alex smiled into the kiss when he found it. With a surprisingly smooth and quick motion, Alex twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open as he pulled back and shoved Michael out the door. 

“What the fuck, Alex?!” Michael sputtered in shock. 

Alex laughed as he stepped out after Michael and pushed him further away from the door. 

“I wanted to go for a walk.” He lied. He grabbed Michael’s hand and tried to tug him after him but Michael wouldn’t budge. He planted his feet and shook his head. 

“You’re insane.”

Alex laughed and let go. Walking backwards carefully he crooked a finger at Michael. “Come on, Guerin! You’re not gonna leave me out all on my lonesome are you?”

He wouldn’t be able to keep this up forever because it really was cold outside, but he couldn’t pass up the chance to screw with Michael a little more. Slowly, he managed to put a decent amount of distance between the two.

“Alex!” Michael whined. “It’s too cold! Come back!”

Alex let out a loud laugh and spread his arms wide, as he turned on the spot. He tilted his head back and stuck out his tongue for a moment. 

He lost himself in the moment for a beat too long, only coming back to himself by the sensation of warm hands on his neck. Tilting his head back down, he looked into Michael’s eyes. 

“It’s snow, Guerin. It’s supposed to be cold.” He told him. Michael opened his mouth so Alex continued. “And before you bitch about it again, just remember that I invited you to come skiing with me and you agreed. Don’t even pretend like you thought you were going to get skiing without the cold and the snow.”

Michael cocked his head. “I was sort of hoping we’d skip the skiing and stick to the lodge. You know, they’ve got hot tubs and a sauna and fabulous restaurant, and lots of things that do not involve standing in the snow in our pajamas.” He finished with a glare. 

Alex slung his arms around Michael’s neck as he smiled. “We are absolutely going skiing tomorrow. No way do I finally get you out of New Mexico only to hole up in a lodge for the whole weekend. Embrace the snow, Guerin.” He teased as he leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Michael’s cheek. Michael recoiled.

“Your nose is freezing.” His glare softened at the blissed out expression on Alex’s face. “Alright fine. We’ll do the snow and skiing and cold crap tomorrow. But can we  _please_ go inside now?”

Alex pulled him into a quick kiss before pulled away and running past him. 

“Wha-” Michael asked.

“What are you waiting for? It’s fucking freezing out here!” Alex laughed as he ran inside, Michael quickly chasing after him.


	61. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theredandwhitequeen asked: #3. C’mere you can sit on my lap until I’m done. Michael and Alex

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” 

Several of the objects fell but Michael recovered them before they could hit the floor. When he checked that everything was still running smoothly, he turned to see his intruder.

Alex leaned heavily on his crutch in the doorway in nothing but his boxers, dark rings already under his eyes.

Michael checked his phone but found it dead. He looked back at Alex guiltily. The other man just huffed and shook his head.

“It’s late, Guerin. Very late. And I want to sleep.”

A smirk toyed at the edges of his lips. “So go to sleep.”

Alex shook his head as he crossed the room to where Michael was sitting. “Don’t be an asshole.”

Michael grinned. A few weeks after Michael moved in, Alex had let it slip that he had an absurd amount of trouble sleeping if he was alone. Especially if Michael was somewhere else in the house, just not in bed. 

“Sorry, darlin’. Didn’t realize it was so late.” He reached out as Alex stepped between his legs and gripped his hips tight. Alex let his arms fall onto Michael’s shoulders. 

“How much more do you have to do?” Alex didn’t bother asking if it could wait. He knew by now that once Michael got started on something, he had to see it through. Interrupting him in the middle wouldn’t help either one of them.

Michael glanced around the room and gauged the progress. “Another 20, maybe 30 minutes?”

Alex nodded and tried to stifle his yawn. Michael rubbed his hands up and down Alex’s sides as he started to shiver. It got cold at night and Alex wasn’t dressed for being out of bed.

“Go back to bed,” he urged quietly. “I’ll be there soon.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “No, if I leave, you’ll just move onto the next problem when this one’s done. I’ll just wait here.”

Michael watched as he glanced around the room for a place to sit but he knew Alex wouldn’t find one. He normally had an extra chair or two in here but the experiment he was running took up too much space so he had moved them out to the living room. 

“C’mere, darlin’, you can sit on my lap until I’m done.” Michael offered, tugging Alex closer.

Alex pushed at his shoulders to stop the momentum as he raised an eyebrow.

“Unless you’d rather stand until I’m finished…” Michael suggested.

Alex rolled his eyes and let Michael manhandle him until they were both situated comfortably enough. With his legs flung over Michael’s, Alex turned and tucked his head into his neck. 

Michael tightened his grip on Alex’s waist and knees as he listened to Alex’s breathing even out. With a sharp glance at the experiment carrying itself out around the room, Michael pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead and silently promised to make it as quick as he could. 


	62. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 8. “i’m not going to leave you. you’re never going to have to suffer by yourself again, i promise” Malex pls

Michael jerked awake, Alex’s name on his lips. He quickly sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and took several deep breaths, trying to calm his heart a bit. He glanced behind him at them empty bed before getting up and stepping into the bathroom. After splashing some cold water on his face, he threw on some sweatpants and padded out into the living room.

“We’ve gotta stop meeting like this,” Alex greeted quietly. He held a steaming mug of tea under his nose, letting the steam and the smell soothe him.

Michael grabbed a pillow as he joined Alex on the couch. Silently, he nudged Alex’s arms up until he could put the pillow in Alex’s lap and lay down. 

Alex said nothing as Michael made himself comfortable. Once he was settled, Alex dropped a hand to his hair and slowly started carding his fingers through his hair. 

Theirs was a routine made from countless nights such as this. A routine that no longer required words, only touch and each other’s presence. Alex’s nightmares had gotten fewer since they started spending more and more night’s together but they still came. Michael seemed to have the reverse effect - a decade of pushing away the memory and the pain of that night was undone by Alex’s presence. The more time they spent together, the more Michael’s dreams were haunted by the mere possibility of Jesse Manes coming back to finish what he intended to do that very first night. 

Alex had offered that they sleep separately but Michael wouldn’t even consider it. He’d take the nightmares so long as he had Alex. And so, they’d developed a pattern. It wasn’t always the case that their nightmares matched up but it was often. Michael had pondered the idea that it was Alex getting out of bed after his own nightmare and leaving Michael alone that prompted the dreams about Jesse taking Alex away from him forever but he didn’t say anything. A part of him enjoyed these moments of quiet comfort. 

He reached up and grabbed Alex’s hand from his hair, tugging it gently in front of his face and placing a soft kiss to Alex’s wrist. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Alex tangled their fingers together. “You don’t have to thank me, Michael. Not for this.” He put his mug down on the table beside him. “Besides, if you started thanking me, I’d have to thank you for putting up with me on these nights and then we’d just be going in circles.” His voice was mild but Michael could hear the quiet tease.

He rolled over onto his back so that he could look up at Alex. Slowly, he reached up with his free hand and ran a finger over the curve of Alex’s jaw. He traced his lips briefly before dropping his hand. “I’m never going to leave you, you know?  You’re never going to have to suffer by yourself again, I promise. I will always be here.”

Alex smiled and pulled their joined hands to his mouth. “I know, Michael.” He ran a finger along Michael’s hairline. “I know. And you know that I will always be here for you. That you never have to suffer alone again either.” It wasn’t a question. Michael nodded anyway.

“I know.”


	63. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allthehearteyes asked: Fluff prompt for Malex - 19. “i know i’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please”

“Alex-”

Michael groaned into Alex’s mouth as he was cut off by yet another kiss. He was powerless to resist as Alex slipped his tongue into his mouth and positively devoured him.

“ _Alex_ -” Michael tried again when he broke away to breathe. This time, he pushed at Alex’s shoulder until he could no longer reach Michael with his mouth. He tried very hard not to find Alex’s resulting pout cute but failed miserably.

He shook his head. “No.”

“No?” Alex sounded disappointed but he didn’t move so much as a millimeter away from Michael. If anything, he pushed closer, ignoring Michael’s outstretched hand pressed into his chest. 

“Alex.” Michael glared at him. The indignation was ruined by his kiss-swollen lips and mussed up hair. “We’re supposed to be meeting everyone. Like five minutes ago.”

Alex shrugged. He pushed Michael’s hand away with little resistance and crowded back into Michael’s space. 

“Look. I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times already,” Michael shot him a look and he smiled, “ok maybe more than ten but I just need like, ten more. That’s all.”

“Since when are you so insatiable?” Michael asked breathlessly as Alex started peppering his neck with small kisses. 

Alex lifted his head. “Do you know the last time we spent  _that much_  time together  _without_  making out?” 

Michael laughed. “Yeah. Never.” 

It had been almost a month since they had decided to try and be friends. To move past their almost entirely physical relationship and try for more. Michael had to concede that their little project was a mild success though it certainly had its fair share of ups and downs. For one, Michael was discovering brand new things about Alex that made him love him even more, not that he had thought that was possible. But for another, spending so much time together, mostly alone, without letting themselves touch each other had been a special brand of torture.

Until tonight. When Alex cracked.

Michael didn’t even remember what it was that set him off. All he knew was that they pulled up outside of Max’s to join the rest of their little group for a status update on the fourth alien shit when Alex practically tackled him, pressing him into the side of the house and fusing them together at the lips.

“Exactly. We make out. We have sex. We have epic fucking sex.” Alex replied. “Who’s fucking stupid idea was it for us to spend time together without the epic sex?”

Michael laughed. “Some absolute dumbass who wanted us to talk.”

Alex shook his head as he closed the gap yet again. “Dumbest thing I ever heard. We can multitask.”

It was way more than 10 kisses before Michael finally dragged him inside.


	64. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allthehearteyes asked: Fluff prompt for Malex - 16. “no, you can’t get up! you’re my prisoner for today”

“No, you can’t get up! You’re my prisoner for today.”

Alex shot him an unamused glare. Michael ignored it. Rather, he gently but firmly pressed Alex back onto the couch.

“Guerin-”

“No,” it was Michael’s turn to glare. “You’ve been pushing yourself too hard lately and you know it. Now you don’t have anywhere to be today so you’re staying here. On the couch. And you’re going to let me take care of you.”

Alex raised an eyebrow as he settled into a comfortable position. “You’re gonna take care of me, huh?”

Michael gave him a quick mock bow. “I am at your service, darlin’”

Alex smiled. “Alright, fine. If I’m going to be stuck here all day, I’m going to need a few things.” He rattled off a list of snacks and creature comforts, his smiled growing as Michael pulled out a pen and paper and actually wrote everything down. 

“I’ll have to run into town for a few of your precious snacks but I won’t be long.” Michael turned to go to the bedroom, too engrossed in Alex’s list of demands to notice as Alex hooked his foot around his knee and tripped him into falling on top of Alex on the couch.

“No.”

Michael lifted himself up so he wasn’t laying on Alex with his full body weight and Alex missed him terribly. 

“No?”

Alex shook his head. “I would love all of that, don’t get me wrong. But all I need is you, okay? So don’t get any ideas about going into town or leaving me here all on my lonesome.”

Michael grinned and leaned forward to kiss Alex on the nose. Alex wrinkled said appendage with a small.

“As you wish.”


	65. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allthehearteyes asked: Fluff Prompt for Malex. - 12. “Mmm…you’re warm”

Alex grumbled as Michael shifted in his seat. A low whine escaped him as Michael tried to get up. He heard Michael chuckle but didn’t open his eyes. Instead, he just tightened his grip on his waist and snuggled in deeper.

“Alex,” Michael softly, a laugh barely disguised in his voice. “You’ve gotta let me up. I need to pee.”

Alex shook his head. “You’re warm. Is that a thing with you people? Human sized radiators?”

“Not as far as we know.” 

Alex started at Max’s voice, his head finally lifting off of Michael’s chest to take in their surroundings. Their whole little group was camped out around the fire and Alex had completely forgotten. He’d arrived late, exhausted from a long day at the base and the drive back to Roswell. He was so tired that he’d barely managed a greeting before practically collapsing on top of Michael where he sat on the large lounger. Between Michael’s body heat and the fire at his back, he hadn’t lasted long. 

Michael shoved at his back a little and Alex shook his head. Slowly, with no little assistance from Michael, he sat up and out of Michael’s way so that he could get up. From how fast he made it to the bathroom, Alex guessed that he had waited as long as possible so as not to disturb him. 

“Long day?” Alex turned towards Maria. She had a gentle, teasing smile on her face as she sat wrapped in a blanket, sipping her beer.

Alex nodded as he wiped at his eyes. “Had to actually go to the base today which is never fun.”

“How long’s the drive?” Noah asked.

“About two hours each way.” Alex told him. “It’s not too bad, really. I’ve been assigned to assist with the planning of the new facility out on Foster Ranch so most of my work is here in Roswell. When I do have to go to the base it’s usually for a couple of days or a week and I just crash at a friends nearby so I don’t have to make the commute every day.”

“So today…?” Liz asked.

Alex shrugged. “Had a few meetings, had to sign off on some things. Nothing that required more than one day there but I did have to go.” He stifled a yawn. “But yeah, long day.” He smiled at Maria.

“You didn’t have to come out here if you were so tired.” Max told him. “We’d all understand if you just wanted to go home and sleep.”

“What are we talking about?” Michael chimed in as he rejoined them. Alex looked up at him with a soft smile. The two of them spent a moment resituating themselves until Alex was once again pressed firmly into Michael’s chest. Across the fire, Liz sent him a knowing look.

“We were talking about how your boyfriend’s had a long day but came out to see you anyway,” Isobel answered Michael. She took a sip of her drink. “Not like you couldn’t just go to him or anything.”

Alex glared at her but its effect was muted by his drooping eyes. She brushed him off anyway. Michael said something back to her but Alex wasn’t paying attention. He was too comfy and too tired and his eyes were sliding closed.

Something hit his back and he opened his eyes to glare at whoever it was. Next to him, Kyle rolled his eyes and flung the other half of the blanket on top of him. Alex nodded at him in thanks and let Michael fiddle with the blanket until it covered him. 

“Do you want to go home?” Michael asked softly after a moment. 

Alex shook his head, burrowing further into Michael’s embrace. “That would require moving. Which is so not happening right now.” Michael chuckled and settled his hand across Alex’s back. “You really are freakishly warm tonight, by the way.” Alex told him.

He felt more than saw Michael roll his eyes. “It’s a good thing you’re cute when you’re half asleep. Otherwise I might be insulted.” He pressed a kiss into Alex’s hair. “Go to sleep, darlin’.”


	66. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x10 snowed in au

“I should go,” Alex stuttered as he took a step. “I need time to- time to process this and I don’t want to get snowed in.”

Michael didn’t stop him as he climbed the ladder, only opened the hatch for him as he got close. 

A wave of snow fell on him immediately. Alex jerked back in surprise when the cold flakes hit his face and he lost his footing. 

“Alex!” He heard Michael’s shout but was more focused on the fact that he hadn’t hit the ground. He wasn’t on the ladder anymore either. Instead, he was hovering somewhere in between. Michael’s power was wrapped around him like a warm embrace and Alex found himself missing it when his feet touched the ground. Overhead he heard the hatch lock shut.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked, worry evident in his voice as he put a hand on Alex’s shoulder, the other cupping his face gently. 

Alex knew he should pull away - anything more would be bad for them in the long run. But he dared anyone to pull away from Michael Guerin when he had his hands on them. Alex had certainly never managed it. It’s why he always had to keep his distance.

“Alex?” Michael asked, his other hand moving from his shoulder to his face. 

Alex shook his head. “I’m fine. You caught me.”

Michael’s face closed off and he pulled back a little, his hands slipping off of Alex’s face. Alex knew, he just  _knew_  without Michael having to say anything, that Michael was terrified of Alex’s reaction. He was terrified that the vivid reminder of what Michael was would scare him off.

He couldn’t have that.

Alex surged forwards and wrapped his arms around Michael. He stiffened in surprise before responding, his arms wrapping around Alex’s shoulders and pressing Alex’s face into his neck.

Alex savored the moment. They had never really taken the time to just hold each other - something he vowed to change in the future - and it was nice. It was great actually. Alex shifted a bit to get more comfortable as he looked at the console on the table behind Michael. The console that would enable Michael to leave Earth, and Alex, behind forever. The console that was missing one piece - the piece Alex had in his truck just overhead. 

Alex shook his head and pressed his face back into Michael’s neck. Michael wasn’t gone yet. He was right here.


	67. 1x10 Coda (Alex + Maria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x10 Coda #1

Alex had to admit, he was a little angry to come home after the day he’d had and find a Chevy truck parked in front of his house. When he took a second a look and recognized it, he wasn’t sure if he was relieved or more upset.

He shut his car off but didn’t get out for a long moment. Alex was tired. It had been a long day and he was drained, physically and emotionally. All he wanted to do right now was limp into his house and collapse on the couch. Ideally, he’d prefer the bed but it was probably just a bit too far away from him right now. The downside of not using the crutch was that he got tired more easily and a hell of a lot more sore.

Eventually, he shoved the car door open and made his way up the steps slowly. He didn’t say a word as he opened the door but he did leave it wide open behind him. Silently, the figure that had been resting in his deck chair stood and entered behind him.

Alex eyed the couch as he heard the door close behind him. He  _might_ have enough energy to get to the bed right now but not if he stopped to talk. 

With a heavy sigh he grabbed a pillow from the chair and eased himself down onto the couch, hiding a whimper as the motion strained his leg. Distantly, he heard the cabinets in the kitchen open and shut and then the clink of glasses but focused on taking off his pants and removing the prosthetic. When it came unclasped, Alex let out a sigh of relief, even as the stump throbbed. He eased the sock off and tossed it on the floor next to the prosthetic and flopped backwards on the couch.

A quiet gasp made him sit up, suddenly vividly aware of his surroundings again. Alex reached up and tugged at the blanket lying on the back of the couch until it covered his legs.  Only when his stump was hidden from view did Alex look up.

Maria stood next to the chair, a bottle of whiskey and two glasses in her hands and an unsure look on her face. 

“Hi,” Alex finally greeted her.

“Hi.” She shifted her weight and Alex felt a pang. He’d never seen Maria so unsure of herself in his life and he hated that he was making her feel that way.

“Is that for me?” He gestured to the whiskey.

She looked down at her hands like she’d forgotten she was holding anything and then nodded. “Thought maybe we could have a drink?” She offered, her voice still cautious.

Alex gave her a small smile and nodded, gesturing to the chair next to him. As she sat down and poured them some drinks, he moved himself into a more comfortable position, making sure the blanket covered him the entire time. In his rush to get the prosthetic off, he’d forgotten Maria was in the house. Or rather, he’d forgotten that it was Maria and that she’d never seen the stump before. Not that anyone had. Except Guerin, of course.

Alex pushed that thought away and reached for the glass Maria handed to him. 

For a few minutes, they drank in silence. As much as Alex didn’t want to have this conversation, if they sat here too much longer he was going to fall asleep on her and that just seemed rude. 

“Maria?” He asked when the silence stretched. She was radiating tension and he hated it.

“I’m sorry,” she replied.

Alex shook his head. “You don’t need to apologize.”

“I know.” She looked at him, her gaze steady. “I did not know who he was to you so I didn’t know not to sleep with him. And I know that that means that I don’t owe you an apology.” She reached out a hand but stopped before she touched him, like she was unsure of her place. Alex quickly reached out and grasped her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. It seemed to be what she was waiting for as her whole body started to relax. “But you’re still hurting and I’m sorry for the part I played in that. Even if I didn’t know any better, I still hurt you.”

“It’s dumb,” Alex said. Maria opened her mouth but Alex shook his head. He needed to get this out. “Guerin and I - we’re a mess. We’ve never really been anything and we definitely haven’t been anything lately but I don’t know. Knowing that he’s been with other people bugs me.” He shrugs. “Which is so stupid because I’ve been with other people and we’re  _not_  together so why shouldn’t he? But it does hurt a little.” He took a sip of his drink and swallowed hard. “I’m sorry for the bar.”

He looked over at her, his turn now to be cautious. He had been hurt, and maybe a little angry even though he had no right to be, and even though he’d tried to stamp it down, he wasn’t sure that he’d been all that successful. But Maria just looked confused. 

“Alex, what could you have to apologize for? For telling me?” She asked incredulously. She took her hand back and turned to face him fully. “Alex, you came to the bar to drink away your boy troubles and maybe talk to a friend. I’m the one who dragged it out of you.”

He shook his head and opened his mouth but she cut him off. “Can we agree no more apologies?” He looked at her for a moment before nodding and she gave him a weak smile in return. “It’s an awkward situation but no one did anything wrong. Except maybe Guerin.” She tried to tease but Alex wasn’t in the mood. He wanted to be mad at Guerin. He’d never been so uncomfortable around Maria in his life and it was all Guerin’s fault. But Alex had shot ended things and then shot him down again so he really couldn’t be angry if Michael had sex with someone else. 

“Sorry,” she said again. Alex reached back over and squeezed her hand again.

“We said no more apologies.”

She smiled briefly and nodded. “We did.”

They didn’t say anything more as they finished their drinks. As soon as her glass was empty, though, Alex leaned forward and put his on the table. “I’m sorry,” he laughed weakly at the look she shot him, “but I am exhausted and-”

Maria waved him off. “I’ll go. I know I sort of sprang this on you.” She quickly took the glasses into the kitchen and came back for her coat and purse. 

When she was all ready to leave, Alex had to ask. 

“How was he?”

Maria froze with her hand on the doorknob and turned around. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally getting the words out. “I would imagine you would know better than me, I mean it really was just a-”

Alex closed his eyes and held up a hand to cut her off. “No,  _no._  Just, I am not ready for that conversation. But I noticed you have your necklace back, which means you’ve seen him so-”

Maria closed her eyes in embarrassment. “Yeah, uh, he came by the bar to give it to me. Wanted to have a drink. I told him nothing would ever happen between us again and to come back when the bar was open. He didn’t.”

Alex nodded slowly and looked away.

“But, uh-” Maria stopped and Alex looked back at her. She took a deep breath. “I don’t want to get in the middle of you two and whatever is going on but- he looked sad? Like he could really use someone right now?”

Alex swallowed but didn’t respond. He could imagine what Michael as going through and he wanted to be there for him, he really did, he just needed time to process. Time to comprehend the idea that Michael wanted to leave the planet and never come back. 

Maria nodded and pulled the door open. She got halfway through the doorway before pausing and turning back. “Alex?”

He looked up at her.

“Are we okay? Or will we be okay?”

Alex’s face softened and he nodded. “Of course we’re okay, Maria. Like you said, things are awkward but that doesn’t mean we’re not okay. Just give me some to process?”

She nodded and gave him a tight smile.

“Have a good night, Alex.”

“Night, Maria. Drive safe.”

She tugged the door closed behind her and Alex promptly passed out.


	68. 1x10 Coda (Alex + Liz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x10 Coda #2

Liz was comfortable. Max’s arms were wrapped tight around her and she was on the edge of sleep.

Which is, of course, exactly when her phone rang. The sound of it jolted her into motion and made Max groan as she pulled away to grab it off of the table. Liz had intended to ignore it but Maria’s name flashed up at her and she quickly answered.

“Maria?”

“Hey, sorry to bother you so late.” Liz glanced at Max’s phone to check the time. It  _was_ late. Maria must have just closed down the bar for the night.

“No, that’s fine. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I am. I just- I think Alex could use a friend right now? And I don’t think I should be the one to talk to him.”

“Why, what happened? Is Alex hurt?” Max sat up suddenly behind her and she glanced back at him, surprised to see worry etched onto his face.

“No, he’s fine. He’s just dealing with something kind of shitty and just-” Maria stopped and cleared her throat. “Just maybe think about checking in on him, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Liz furrowed her brow even as she assured Maria. This whole conversation was puzzling. 

“Thank you,” Maria replied and Liz could practically feel her relief through the phone. Her worry ratcheted higher. “I’ll let you get back to sleep.”

Maria hung up and Liz was left staring at her phone.

“What’s wrong?” Max asked. “Is Alex okay?” Again, there was that worry in his voice that surprised her. She’d like to think he was just concerned about her friend because of her but somehow she thought there was more to it than that.

She shook her head and blinked a few times before putting the phone back down. “Yeah, he’s fine. Maria just thought he could use a friend and asked me to check in on him. I’ve been kind of a shitty friend lately.” She admitted quietly as she settled back in his arms. It was too late to check on Alex now but she’d go by first thing in the morning. “I’ll check in on him tomorrow.”

Max hummed. “Did Maria say what was wrong?”

Liz frowned and turned to face him. “She didn’t say. Why are you so concerned? I didn’t think you really spoke to Alex.”

Max shrugged. “He’s your friend. And he’s been working with Kyle and Cameron so I guess he’s part of the group now?” Liz searched his eyes. He wasn’t lying to her but he wasn’t telling the whole truth either. She shrugged and decided to let it go. She was going to have to get up early if she wanted to talk to Alex before he went to work.

Liz yawned as she pulled up outside of Kyle’s dad’s old cabin. She had been surprised when Kyle mentioned that Alex was living there now. More surprised when she realized she hadn’t known where Alex was living before Kyle said anything. She really did need to work on her human relationships and stop focusing so much energy on the aliens in town.

She rubbed her eyes as she got out of the car and bounded up the steps. The door opened before she could knock and Alex’s confused face greeted her from the other side.

“Good morning!” She greeted brightly. Alex eyebrows only frowned harder. Liz kept up the perky smile for a beat longer before dropping it. “Maria told me you were going through something? And that you might need a friend.” She held up the paper bag in her hand. “I brought bagels and churro pancakes from my dad.”

Alex rolled his eyes but stood back to let her in. “I have to leave soon.” He told her but she’d already guessed based on the uniform he was wearing. “Not sure why Maria called you. I’m fine.”

Liz settled in at the table and looked him over. He looked tired. Exhausted, really. “Kyle told me you’re now in the know…”

Alex scoffed as he pulled out the orange juice and some plates. “About the literal aliens in Roswell? Yes, I am in the know.”

He set everything on the table and sat down across from her. “If you’re having trouble coming to grips with it or you want to talk-” Liz offered but Alex shook his head.

“I’ve known about aliens for months.” He admitted and Liz’s eyebrows raised in surprise. He just shrugged but didn’t extrapolate.

“Okay,” Liz dragged out. “Then what’s going on with you?”

Alex didn’t answer, his attention focused on his food.

Liz sighed and leaned forward. “Look, I know I’ve been a shitty friend but if you ever need to talk, I’m here for you. You might just need to literally grab my attention or something.” It wasn’t the most selfless thing she’s ever admitted to but she was mature enough to realize that sometimes she got too wrapped up in her own problems and let friendships fall by the wayside. It was something she wanted to work on and maybe this was how she started. “Or we can eat bagels and cold pancakes.” She offered when Alex didn’t say anything.

For a while, Liz thought that was honestly all that they would do. When they finished, she stood up and started clearing the table.

“Guerin and I have been a thing off and on since high school.”

Liz sat down in her seat heavily as she stared at Alex. He stared right back.

“But Michael and Maria-” she stopped, her eyes widening as she realized why Maria had said she couldn’t be the one to be there for Alex right now.

“They hooked up in Texas. I know.” Alex told her.

“Were you two-?”

Alex shook his head. “No. Guerin and I haven’t been a thing in months.” He shrugged. “I went over to talk to him about the whole alien thing and he had Maria’s necklace.”

“Alex,” Liz said softly as she reached across the table. Alex stayed just out of her reach though.

He shook his head as he got up and grabbed their dishes. “It’s fine. They did nothing wrong.”

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck.”

Alex let out a harsh laugh. “Tell me about it. But it’s really not that.”

Liz perked her head up. “If it’s not that, then what is it?”

Alex turned to look at her, his arms crossed as he leaned back against the counter. “How much do you know about Guerin?”

She leaned back a little and thought. “I know he’s an alien. I know he has telekinetic powers. I know he’s Max and Isobel’s brother or some other vague notion of family.” She spread her hands out. “What are you looking for?”

Alex gazed at her. “If I said bunker…?”

Liz nodded. “Super secret bunker hidden under the trailer? All of his alien research in one place? Yeah, I know. We did some work down there when we were trying to find a cure for Isobel.”

Alex nodded. “I saw something down there and it’s throwing me. I told him I needed some space but I -” He rubbed his face and took a deep breath. “I just don’t know what the hell is going on with us and I don’t know how to deal with it because I don’t know if I should be reacting as his friend or as his ex-whatever or as his current whatever. I just- I don’t fucking know.”

Liz stood up and rounded the table to pull him into a hug. “You should probably talk to him.” She told him softly.

He laughed weakly. “Yeah, that’s kind of our problem. We’re not great at the whole talking thing.”

Liz closed her eyes and pulled away. “Okay, ew. I don’t need to know about yours or his sex life. Especially not together. But also, if you want to know where you stand, then you don’t really have a choice, right?”

He closed his eyes and nodded, his face pained. Liz laughed.

“Oh god, you look like you’re preparing yourself for a battle. It’s just a conversation.”

Alex barked out a laugh. “Kyle said something similar to me recently.”

She gasped. “ _Kyle_  knows?”

He shrugged. “He figured it out. It’s not like I told him or anything.”

“I can’t believe Kyle knew about your decade long love affair with an alien before I did!”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “You and Kyle both knew he was an alien before I did so let’s call it even.”

Liz paused and thought before shrugging. “Ok, that’s fair.”

Alex smiled before cursing. “Fuck, I’m going to be so late.”

Liz cringed slightly. “Sorry! I’ll get out of your hair and let you go.” She quickly gathered her things. A hand on her elbow stopped her short of the doorway. She turned around to face Alex who bent and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Thank you for breakfast.”

She squeezed him tight. “Anytime.”


	69. 1x10 Coda (Michael + Isobel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x10 Coda #3

“I brought bagels!” 

Michael jerked awake at Isobel’s voice. He sat up with a groan as his trailer door swung open and Isobel positively bounced up the stairs. Michael leveled a glare at her but she just brushed it off and handed him the bag. He peered inside as his sister got comfortable opposite him.

“How’d the whole memory thing go?” He asked as he selected a bagel and handed her the bag back. She tensed briefly but shrugged it off.

“It went fine. I have my memories back.” 

“Really? That’s-”

“I’m here to talk about you.” Isobel cut him off and Michael froze.

“Me?” He eyed her. “You want to talk about  _me_?”

She nodded. “I was thinking last night that like all of our conversations recently have been about me. Or Max. Or the Ortechos. But we don’t talk about you.”

Michael shrugged and shook his head. “What could there be to talk about?”

Isobel shot him a look but Michael didn’t cower. He had no idea what had gotten into Isobel’s head but she was acting strange.

She let out a deep sigh and settled next to him. “Welcome to the bisexual alien party.” She quoted his own words.

Michael hung his head as she looked over at him, her face soft.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “I’m bisexual.”

“Why have you never said anything?” Isobel asked, her voice quiet. Michael let out a quiet, harsh laugh. 

“Since when does anyone care?”

“I care!” Isobel shot back.

Michael cocked his head and looked at her. “I know you do, Izzy. But we don’t talk about me. And that’s fine. Really.” He shrugged. “Just means some things don’t get said.”

She shook her head and grabbed his arm. “It’s not fine, Michael. I’m sorry we don’t talk about you. That’s probably mostly my fault but I’ll do better, okay? No more secrets means more honesty. Means actually talking to each other.”

“Iz-”

“So who was it?” She cut him off again.

Michael raised an eyebrow and Isobel rolled her eyes.

“I realized I’m probably bisexual when I remembered that I’d been at least a little in love with Rosa Ortecho. So who was yours? Was it someone here? Or a celebrity? Oh!”

“No!” He cut her off immediately. He didn’t need her powers to see where her mind was going. “We are not going to talk about hot celebrities!” She fake pouted but a smile stayed on her lips. He sighed. “Alex Manes. It’s really only ever been Alex.” He admitted softly.

“Yeah?” She asked, her voice just as soft.

Michael swallowed hard and nodded. “Started in high school, right before that night. Since then it’s been a shit show. I’m never really sure where we stand or what’s going on but yeah. It’s always been him.”

Isobel pursed her lips and Michael turned to her, surprised to see tears in her eyes.

“Iz, hey, what’s wrong?”

“You’ve been in love with this guy since high school and never said anything?” She let out a huff and wiped at her tears. “First Max and now you. God, I really am an awful sister.”

“No, Izzy, no,” Michael said, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her into a hug. Isobel let him for a moment before pushing him off.

“No,” she told him. “Today is about you. Not me. We’ve talked enough about me.” She wiped away the last of the tears. “So tell me about Alex.”

Michael eyed her but let her change the subject. He shrugged a little helplessly. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Why him?”

Michael felt a smile tug at his lips as he remembered their conversation the day before. “We just have this insane connection. It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before and I just- I love him, Isobel. I have since I was 17.”

She nodded and grabbed his hand. “Does he know?”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “That I love him? Yeah he’s aware.” He paused. “Or are you asking if he knows about the alien thing? Because he knows that too though I didn’t tell him. I mean I filled in some of the gaps but he found out before we talked about it.”

“And you trust him?”

Michael nodded. “Without a doubt.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Michael laughed. 

Isobel shrugged. “You were right, what you said that night you told me I killed Rosa. We should tell the people we love. No more secrets, not just between the three of us but with Noah, Liz, and I guess now Alex.” She squeezed his hand. “I’m glad you have him.”

Michael swallowed hard and looked away. “I’m not sure that I do.”

He didn’t look up but something on his face must have registered because Isobel tugged him into a hug. Michael went willingly, his head coming to a rest on her shoulder as she ran a hand through his hair.

“Well he knows everything now, right?” She didn’t wait for an answer. “And it’s been ten years and he’s still here. I may not know the details but I’m sure you two will work it out.”

Michael laughed weakly. “Thanks Izzy.”

“Anytime.”


	70. 1x10 Coda (Malex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x10 Coda #4

Alex opened the door when heard the truck pull up. Michael shut of the engine and was in front of Alex almost before he could blink.

“Are you ok?!” Michael asked. His hands rested in the space between them, hovering as if he wanted to physically check if Alex was ok but unsure if his touch would be accepted.

Alex would roll his eyes at his behavior but he supposed his texts could have been worrisome.

_Come over_

_Now_

_I need you_

_Please_

Alex reached out and tugged Michael’s shirt until he could wrap his arms around him. Michael responded instantly, though his touch remained hesitant.

“Alex?” He finally asked. “What’s going on?”

“There’s a lot of fucking up going around.” Was all Alex said. Michael was pressed so firmly to him that he felt it when every inch of Michael tensed and he started to pull away. Alex let him go but didn’t let him too far.

“Ok…” Michael said. “If you want me to apologize for Maria again…”

Alex shook his head. “I told you you don’t have to apologize for Maria. This is about me. And you. And us.”

Michael raised an eyebrow and Alex realized belatedly that neither of them had ever referenced the two of them as an ‘us’ before. He closed his eyes briefly. “Come inside.”

He stepped back into the house and tried not to be too relieved when Michael followed without hesitation.

Michael made for the couch but Alex grabbed his arm and tugged gently until Michael followed him towards the bedroom. 

“Alex?” There was a hint of worry in Michael’s voice now. “What happened to friends?”

“Relax, Guerin,” Alex told him as he started taking off his shoes and pants. Michael just stared at him in disbelief and Alex rolled his eyes. “It’s late. I’m tired. And I think we do better at talking when we don’t have to look at each other so I’m going to take this infernal thing off and get in bed and I would like it if you would get in with me. To sleep, nothing more.” As Alex spoke he tugged at the strap on the prosthetic. At some point today it had gotten twisted and he hadn’t noticed. Now, it didn’t want to come undone. He stopped struggling with it to take off his shirt and suddenly it loosened all by itself. Alex watched as first the prosthetic and then the sock slipped off of his leg and came to rest by the chair he had set up for that very purpose. 

He looked over his shoulder at where Michael stood in the doorway shedding his own clothes. “Thank you,” he told him softly. Michael just nodded and pulled out a t shirt to toss to Alex.

Alex slipped it on and scooted back to the head of the bed. Michael finished undressing in silence and quickly joined him. Alex gave it a full two seconds of them sitting awkwardly next to each other before he started pushing at Michael until he lay flat on his back and Alex could rest his head on his chest.

“I’m sorry for leaving like I did,” Alex told him after the silence grew too heavy. He raked his fingers lightly through Michael’s chest hair, the other man’s stomach going taut at his gentle touch. 

“You said you needed time to process,” Michael repeated softly. Alex could tell from his tone that he didn’t quite believe it.

“Not the alien thing,” Alex assured him. “I’ve had time to come to grips with having had my world rocked by someone literally out of this world.” Michael chuckled almost in spite of himself and Alex smiled as his head bobbed with the movement of Michael’s chest. “It was the console.” He admitted quietly. “I need time to process the idea that you’re trying to leave Earth. That when you figure it out, I’ll never see you again.”

“Alex-” Michael said softly, his own hand raking through Alex’s hair. “That’s not- I’m not-”

“You are. And that’s ok. You deserve to be able to figure out where you come from. But that doesn’t mean I can accept it immediately. I just really don’t like the idea of you leaving for good. To a place where I can’t follow you.”

Michael didn’t respond for a long time. If not for the continued motions of his fingers in his hair, Alex might’ve thought he’d fallen asleep. “You ended it. With a whimper, I might add.” Michael said finally. “You’re always the one leaving me, Alex. I honestly didn’t think you’d care if I left. If you even noticed at all.”

Alex propped himself off so he could look at Michael but Michael pressed him back down before he could get his head around. “Uhuh, we’re doing this so we don’t have to look at each other, remember?”

Alex grunted. “Michael, I’ve fucked up, okay? With you probably more than anything else in my life. But I love you. I have loved you for ten years and I know we’ve never said it, but you knew right?”

“Yeah,” Michael breathed out. “I knew. Didn’t keep you around though.”

“I know.” Alex admitted. “But I wanted to do better. It just sucks that when I finally get up the nerve to admit that, you admit you’re trying to leave me for good.”

“It’s not like I’m leaving tomorrow.” Michael told him. “I’m still missing a piece of the console and I have no idea where to even look for it.”

Alex tensed and squeezed his eyes shut. He pressed a kiss to Michael’s chest before turning to look at him. “I have the piece. It’s in a bag in the kitchen.”

“Wha-?”

“Jim Valenti had it hidden here in the cabin and I found it a few months ago. It’s what got me started on the whole alien thing.” Alex swallowed. “It’s your last piece.”

Michael just stared at him until it got to be too much and Alex had to look away. He rested his head back on Michael’s chest, his eyes cast towards the foot of the bed. 

Michael pressed a kiss into his hair and placed his hand overtop of Alex’s on his chest. 

“Thank you for telling me.”

“If you love something, set it free, right?” Alex tried to lighten his voice but it cracked halfway through. He felt the tears run down his cheek and land on Michael’s chest. 

“If it comes back, it’s yours.”


	71. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: Alex thinking about how much he likes how Michael smells when he doesn't shower right away, despite what he said and/or how he smells after working vs. how he smells after a shower. Basically Michael's scent in general, lol.

Alex was waiting for Michael to get off work. He wasn’t sure if he was early or if Michael was running late or what but Michael wasn’t here and relaxing in his lawn chair was making Alex sleepy. If Michael didn’t show up soon, their date tonight wouldn’t happen. 

It would be a shame if all of their work and planning (a text at 3:00 asking if he wanted burgers from the Crashdown) went to waste because he fell asleep. And yet, the last rays of the day’s sun was making him drowsy enough to close his eyes.

“Hey sleeping beauty.”

Alex’s eyes snapped open and he sat up straight. Michael stood in front of him, his whole body illuminated by the setting sun (and when had the sun set?). He had lost his overshirt at some point, stripped down to just a threadbare tank top, his skin glistening with sweat and streaks of motor oil. Alex didn’t bother hiding his gaze or how heated it was. No, instead, he let his eyes wander. He was allowed to do that now. 

When he got back to Michael’s face the man had a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. Alex would be embarrassed except he really wasn’t.

“Sorry I’m running late,” Michael apologized. “Let me take a quick shower and we can go.”

He took a step towards the trailer door and Alex shot out of his seat. Michael only got a few steps away from him before Alex gripped his elbow and spun him around. 

“Alex?”

Michael barely got his name out before Alex was pressing himself along Michael’s body and burying his face in his neck, inhaling deeply.

“Ok?” Michael drew the word out even as he wrapped his arms around Alex, one hand cupping the back of his neck to hold him there. “You okay? Did something happen?”

Alex shook his head. “Don’t take a shower.”

Michael pulled back to look at him. “Excuse me? I’m sweaty and gross. I can’t exactly go to the Crashdown like this, Alex.”

Alex shrugged and started pushing Michael backwards towards the door. “So we don’t go to the Crashdown. I wasn’t all that hungry anyway.”

Michael got a gleam in his eye as he opened the door and they stepped inside. “So what should we do instead of getting food?”

Alex shook his head as he pressed close again. “I’m sure you’ll think of something, genius.”


	72. Malex ft Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: So i have this prompt idea where Alex basically shuts down after knowing about Michael's plan to leave the planet and so he exiles himself in the cabin and turns his phone off and this sparks everyone's worry and Michael panics until he finds out his place, it's sort of angst/ hurt comfort

Michael startled at the banging on the door. He thought briefly about ignoring it but just as he started to hope that whoever it was would leave, they started yelling.

“I can see your truck, Guerin! Open up!” Maria’s voice carried through the thin walls. 

Michael rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He scrounged on the floor for his pants and slipped them on as he shoved open the door. Maria had to take a step back to avoid getting hit but Michael wasn’t in the mood to care. 

“What are you doing here, Maria?” She’d made it clear that their relationship was purely professional. He wanted booze and she supplied it. Nothing more to it than that. Surely not house calls without any alcohol in tow.

Maria glanced at his bare chest before looking away. Michael cleared his throat when she didn’t speak and she turned back to him.

“Where’s Alex?” 

Michael stifled his flinch. At first it was surprise, and a tiny thrill - no one had ever come to him looking for Alex before. No one had ever known that he might be someone who knew Alex’s whereabouts. But then the worry hit.

“Why are you asking me?” If Maria was desperate enough to come to him herself, then she was seriously worried.

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “Cut the shit, Guerin. I know about you two remember? Just please tell me where he is so I can talk to him.”

“I haven’t seen Alex in days. And I don’t know what you think you know about us but he wouldn’t be here.” He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice but he wasn’t sure he’d succeeded. 

“How long exactly?” Maria asked. If anything, her already tense body was even more wound up. But her face was creased with worry. Michael took a step closer, his own worry creeping out.

“Three days.” Michael told her. “You?”

“Uh at the Pony. About three days ago. When we talked about you.” She grabbed at her hair. “I thought he was avoiding me - he wasn’t answering my calls or responding to my texts. But then Kyle said he hasn’t seen him and he wasn’t at his cabin when he went by to talk to him. So I had Liz call him but she got nothing too. I figured maybe you two were holed up together or something.”

Michael ignored that last bit, not deigning to argue the point any further. “So no one’s seen or heard from in three days? And he’s not at his place?”

“No.” Maria shook her head as she wrapped her arms around herself. “Where the hell could he be?”

“Where’s his father?” Michael asked.

Maria furrowed her brow. “I think I heard something about him getting transferred? To somewhere in Africa, I think. He hasn’t been around Roswell for the last couple of months. Why?”

Michael shrugged the question off. He wasn’t sure what Maria knew about Alex’s childhood and either way, it wasn’t his story to tell. “So what are you doing to find him?”

Maria glared at him. “Coming here.”

Michael huffed. “And when this didn’t work? What’s the next step?” 

Maria shrugged. “We hadn’t gotten that far. Cameron’s calling the base to see if he’s there but we don’t think he’s been to work.”

Michael shook his head, something niggling at the back of his head. “Look, just- call me if you hear anything, yeah?” He asked, finally. 

Maria dropped her arms and glared at him. “You’re not going to help? Alex is  _missing_ , Guerin!”

“I understand that, DeLuca! But I don’t know what you think I can do about it when you and Liz are on it and you’ve got the cops looking for him!” 

Maria scoffed. “I thought maybe you’d give a shit.”

She turned and left without waiting for an answer, not that Michael had one to give her. This whole thing with Alex was a mess and he had no idea where he stood with the man. All he knew was that he loved him. And like hell was he going to sit on his ass and wait for other people to find him. 

A quick detour into the trailer for a shirt and his shoes later, Michael was driving out of the junkyard and headed towards down. He drove the streets aimlessly for a while until he started down a street he was intimately familiar with. He slowed to a crawl as he approached the neat, ramshackle house at the end of the lane and sure enough, Alex’s car was parked around the corner. 

Michael shook his head and swung into the driveway. He pulled his phone out to text Liz but put it away before he did, some sense staying his hand. Taking slow, careful steps, Michael made his way to the front door and twisted the knob. The door swung open on well oiled hinges instantly.

Michael stepped inside and eased the door shut behind him as he took in his surroundings. It looked like a bomb had gone off. The furniture appeared mostly in tact but everything else was gone. Broken knickknacks littered the floor and as he moved further into the house he spotted various awards and medals resting in the shattered glass of their protective casings. The kitchen had evidently born witness to a similar fate - dishes and china lay in pieces on the floor, the shards blending in with the tiles.

He stepped carefully through the wreckage as he made his way to the staircase and upstairs. The first room he came to was even more of a wreck - clothes and bedding lay shredded across the room. Michael checked each room carefully but no other room was touched. Finding the upstairs empty, Michael ventured back down to the main floor and carefully searched every room. When he found no one, he sucked in a breath and headed out the back door. 

He knew the steps like the back of his mangled hand. Thirteen steps from the door to the edge of the patio. Nine from the patio to the fence. Turn left. Sixteen more steps to the door. 

Michael rested his hand on the door for a long moment. It was irrational to be scared of a tiny structure and yet.

With a deep breath, he pushed the door open. Sunlight streamed through the doorway to illuminate Alex curled up on the floor at the foot of the old mattress. His eyes were puffy and his face had dried tears on it but what scared Michael most was the utter stillness of his face. 

Michael stepped inside the shed and settled next to Alex, aching to check on him but scared to say a word and disturb him.

“I thought it would feel better,” Alex admitted quietly, his voice echoing in the silence. 

“The house?” Michael asked. Alex gave him a curt nod.

“I’ve been thinking about doing that since I was 13. Since I realized  _why_  my dad was so mean to me. He was always obsessing over the house, about how he needed to project an image to the world and a man’s home was a man’s domain. If he couldn’t show that he controlled his own domain, how would anyone respect him? He would say it over and over again and I just- I wanted to take that from him.” 

Michael didn’t say anything. 

“It’s so stupid. I’m an adult, I should be above shit like this but I don’t know. I just- really needed to do it.”

Alex fell silent and didn’t speak for a long time. 

“It’s been three days, Alex. Have you been out here the whole time?”

Alex shook his head before pausing. “Has it really been three days?”

Michael nodded, unable to trust his voice. 

“Huh. I guess maybe? I left Kyle at the bunker and I went home to drink. At some point I ended up in the house but I don’t really remember getting there. Or deciding to go. But once I was here, well with my father in Niger there was really nothing stopping me, right?” Alex let out a harsh laugh. Michael tried very hard not to think about how Alex had driven the 40 minutes it took to get here from his cabin completely hammered. “I went through the house until this was the only place left.”

Michael glanced around. Everything in here was in tact - Alex hadn’t given the tool shed the same treatment as the house for some reason. He turned back to Alex.

“C’mon. We need to get you out of here. You need to eat and drink some water. And call Maria and Liz, they’re worried about you.” Micheal stood up and reached down a hand to tug Alex up but Alex refused to budge.

“Alex, come on.” He urged again but Alex wouldn’t move. His eyes were fixed on the floor and his whole body was still.

Michael huffed in frustration and ran a hand through his curls. He looked around idly before his whole body froze. Suddenly, he understood. He understood why Alex’s alcohol infused rage got him this far and he understood what had him transfixed.

On the floor by the work bench under the window lay a large, rust colored stain. Michael thumped down next to Alex, his eyes fixed on the spot.

“The fucker didn’t clean it in 10 years?” He breathed out.

“Looks like he missed a spot.”

Michael didn’t remember much in the aftermath of the hammer hitting his hand but he remembered that it was a long while before he could move. That he sat there under the bench cradling his mangled hand as it bled out onto the floor. Somehow, he hadn’t realized how much it had bled. But that stain was large. And it was still there all these years later. He felt sick to his stomach.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Michael turned to stare at Alex. He opened his mouth but nothing came out and Alex just continued. “I know that’s impossibly unfair of me to say but it’s true. I don’t want you to leave me. All these years, everything my dad has thrown at me,” he paused and shook his head, a hand rubbing at his eyes. “I could deal with, knowing you were safe. Knowing that you were in Roswell. That when I finally got my shit together and stopped being so goddamn  _scared_ , I would be able to come back to you and you’d still be here. But then you told me you were planning on leaving. That you’ve been working towards it your whole life and I just-I don’t know. It felt like the last sure thing in my life was slipping away.”

“Alex, I’m not going anywhere.” Michael quietly assured him.

“I have the last piece of your ship or console or whatever it is. I have it, Guerin. And once I give it to you, there’s nothing to keep you here. You’ll leave. For good. And I’ll never get to see you again.”

“Look at me.” Michael ordered softly, his hand gripping Alex’s chin and turning him to face him. “I’m not leaving. Believe it or not, I have people here who still need me and who I can’t bear to leave behind. It’s been a pipe dream, Alex. Something for me to work on and keep me focused when the chaos got too loud in my head. But I’m not going anywhere. You’re not going to lose me.” He rested his forehead against Alex’s. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to leave you, Alex, so don’t worry about that, okay?”

He waited until Alex nodded to pull away and stand up. This time, when he tugged at Alex, the other man went willingly and together they got Alex to his feet. He stumbled a bit, his body weak from not eating for days but Michael was there to support him. Slowly, they made their way out of that godforsaken tool shed and out to the cars. Michael poured Alex into the passenger seat of his truck and buckled him in, the other man limp as a ragdoll as he passed out. 

Shooting off a quick text to Liz to let them know Alex had been found, Michael slid behind the wheel and started up the truck. They needed to talk more, he knew, but right now, he needed to get Alex well. 


	73. Alex + Liz (Malex referenced)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theredandwhitequeen asked: I have a fic prompt for you. A conversation between Alex and Liz about Michael and how terrified he is of losing him because he’s building an ship to leave him and earth. Also how much he loves him

Liz stomped up the stairs even as she looked around. She had been here once before, in high school when Kyle wanted to take her away but couldn’t afford to actually go anywhere. She’d been surprised to hear that Alex was living in the old hunting cabin now - she’d completely forgotten that Alex and Kyle grew up together, had been best friends even at one point, and that Alex knew Kyle’s father.

She knocked gently on the front door. When only silence greeted her, she banged harder. Alex’s car was in the driveway so she knew he was here. 

“Alex!” Liz finally yelled. “It’s me! You weren’t answering your phone so I wanted to stop by!” 

Nothing.

“Door’s open.”

At first she thought she’d imagined it, the voice so faint, but she tried the door anyway and it opened easily under her touch. “Alex?” She asked when she entered to find the main room empty.

“Kitchen.”

Liz shut the door behind her and padded softly through the house until she found the kitchen. Alex was slumped in one of the chairs, his eyes bloodshot and his hair a mess. He was wearing an old band t-shirt and two crutches were leaning against the wall close by. On the table in front of him was a half empty bottle of whiskey which, from the looks of it, he’d been steadily making his way through all by himself.

“Alex?” She asked softly as she sat down opposite him. “What’s wrong?”

Alex didn’t answer her. He just picked up the bottle and took another swig. Liz looked around and didn’t see a glass which meant Alex had planned to go through the bottle. When he set it down on the table she reached out and grabbed it, reaching behind her and placing it on the counter, far out of Alex’s reach.

“Is this about the alien thing? Kyle told me you know everything now.” It was why she wanted to talk to Alex today. She’d been wrapped up in solving Isobel’s problem and had neglected her friendships but she knew first hand how a revelation like this could rock your whole worldview and she wanted to be there for Alex in case he needed someone. “It’s okay to be freaked out about it, you know.”

Alex laughed and Liz flinched. It was a harsh sound, bitter almost. “I’ve known about aliens for months, Liz. I’ve had time to process.” Liz furrowed her brow. Kyle only told her yesterday that he’d filled Alex in on everything after Alex took over the military project from his dad. 

“Then why-”

“He’s leaving.” Alex told her. If anything, she was more confused. “Or he wants to leave, at least. He just needs to figure out how and then he’ll be gone. Forever.”

Liz reached across the table and covered Alex’s hand with hers. He hadn’t mentioned seeing anyone but if this was just boy problems, she could do this. It would be a welcome relief from the constant alien drama. “Who, Alex? Who’s trying to leave?”

“Guerin.” He sounded heartbroken to admit it and Liz stilled. 

“Wait, Guerin? Why would Guerin be leaving? Why would you care?”

Alex ran a hand over his face as he let out that harsh laugh again. Liz decided if she never heard that sound again, it would be too soon. “Because I”ve been in love with him for over ten years.” He admitted.

Liz sat back in surprise. 

“I kept pushing him away because I thought it would be better or safer or I don’t even remember why, honestly but it sounded like a good reason at the time, I’m sure. But I think I did it partly because I knew he’d be there when I came back? Like, I can’t fucking stay away from him so of course I always come back and he’s always still  _there_ and I guess I just assumed that he always would be. But first there was Maria,” Liz closed her eyes at that, “and then he told me he’s trying to leave. To go  _home_.” Her eyes shot open. She hadn’t known that Michael was trying to build a ship or anything like that. All three of them seemed settled here - Michael might not be as happy as Max and Isobel to be playing happy human but she never thought he’d leave them. 

“Alex, are you sure he wants to leave?” She’d deal with the relationship drama in a second.

Alex nodded as he pressed his hands into his eyes. “He’s building a console that should be able to guide him home. It’s almost done, Liz, he’s only missing one piece.” This time his laugh was more hysterical than bitter. Liz wasn’t sure she liked it any better. “And I have it! My fucking luck in life, I guess, I have the missing piece that the love of my fucking life needs to leave me behind forever.”

Liz didn’t say anything, she just reached around and grabbed the whiskey bottle from the counter and slid it across the table to Alex. He eagerly took a large sip. And then another.

“Why didn’t you ever say anything about him?” She asked after a beat.

Alex shrugged. “At first, because it was new and it was ours and it wasn’t for anyone else. And then my dad took a hammer to his hand because he caught us together.” Liz put her hand to her mouth in shock. She’d always wondered what had happened to Michael’s hand. She never would have guessed that the answer would be Jesse Manes. “After that? I was afraid. I felt like my dad would be lurking around every corner, ready to finish what he started if he ever found out about us. It was stupid, most of the times we had together my dad wasn’t even around but I couldn’t get it out of my head so we just snuck around. Kept it secret from everyone.”

She had to ask. “Maria?”

“She didn’t know. Michael and I had talked the day before and I shut him down completely so there was nothing going on and I’d never told her he was Museum Guy so no one did anything wrong. I know that. Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt though.” He was starting to slur his words pretty badly and Liz knew they were reaching the end of the conversation.

She let him mumble some more, unable to clearly make out what he was saying, watching as he took a few more sips from the bottle as she pulled out her phone.

“What’s up, Doc?”

Liz rolled her eyes. “I’m out at Alex’s and I think I could use your help.”

“Is he okay?” Michael switched from playful teasing to worried something in an instant. “Is he hurt?”

“No, no, he’s fine,” she assured him. She heard the jangle of keys in the background followed by the slam of a car door and the turn of the engine. “He’s just had about three quarters of a bottle of whiskey by himself and he’s a few seconds away from passing out at the table. I think he’d be more comfortable in bed but there’s no way I can get him there by myself.”

She heard him curse mildly before answering. “I’m on my way. It’s gonna  take me about 20 minutes, though.”

“I’ll be here,” she promised.

Sure enough, 20 minutes later she heard the rumble of his truck as it cruised up the driveway. A slammed door and a few seconds later, Michael burst through the front door.

“Hey, he’s back-”

Michael filled the doorway before she could finish getting the words out. His face was creased with worry but his features softened considerably when he saw Alex. The man was slumped over the table, drooling. Liz wouldn’t be unkind if she said it wasn’t an attractive sight. Michael would obviously disagree, though, if the look on his face was any indication.

Liz stepped to the side as Michael picked Alex up off the table and cradled him in his arms. Liz eyed the empty pant leg on Alex’s right side with surprise. She’d never seen him without the prosthetic before and since he’d started walking without a crutch, she sometimes found herself forgetting that he was missing part of a limb. Michael clearly didn’t have the same reaction she did. He maneuvered his way down the hallway and through the doorway to Alex’s room without so much as a twitch of surprise. Liz waited while she listened to Michael move about the bedroom without any hesitation. 

It was only a few minutes before he reappeared in the kitchen, his whole body radiating apprehension. As much as Liz would love to know more about the apparent ten year secret relationship he’d been having with one of her best friends, she wasn’t going to pry. Not with him at least.

“Someone should probably stay with him,” Michael said. He looked like was itching to run away but he stayed put. “He’s not going to be able to get to the bathroom or anything when he wakes up.”

Liz nodded. “Yeah someone should definitely stay.” She shrugged and grabbed her keys. “I have to get to the lab. Work, you know?”

She felt a smile tugging at her lips when Michael shot her a glare but she pushed it down. Something told her that Michael wouldn’t take it well if he thought she might be laughing at him right now.

“Liz-” He started to protest.

“I don’t know what’s going on. Until an hour ago, I never would’ve thought in a million years that you’d be someone I should call if something happened to Alex.” She told him bluntly. “But Alex was in a talking mood earlier, what with all the whiskey, and he told me a few things.”

Michael stiffened. “Like what?”

She stared at him, not willing to look away. “Like he’s been in love with you for ten years. His dad is the one who broke your hand and he was so traumatized by it that he spent a decade pushing you away in some inane attempt to keep you safe.” Michael flinched and Liz took a deep breath. “He also said you’re building a ship or a console or something that will get you off this planet and back to your own, wherever that may be. I think it was that last bit that made him start drinking today. He’s terrified of losing you, Michael. I’ve never seen him look so scared as when he told me you were planning to leave.” She left out the parts about being hurt over Maria and Alex holding the missing piece - she figured he deserved to decide when to tell Michael those things.

Michael swallowed and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Don’t tell Max that last part, yeah?”

Liz shook her head. “I don’t want to lie to him.”

Michael shot her a look and she rolled her eyes. “It’s not a lie, Ortecho. It’s keeping your mouth shut about my personal business. My secrets aren’t yours to tell.”

She thought for a moment before nodding. “Fine, I won’t say anything about you trying to leave. But Alex?”

“Max already knows about Alex.” Michael cut her off before she could continue. 

Liz was surprised. She hadn’t thought Michael’s relationship issues would be something the two of them talked about but she supposed she didn’t know everything about them. 

“Look, I’ll stay here. You can go to work.” Michael told her as he settled into a chair.

Liz eyed him, wondering if she should say something else, what she wasn’t sure, before settling for a nod. She left without another word, Michael’s eyes trained on the bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequel to this in ch 81


	74. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caitlesshea asked: 20. “I cant believe i got the first date, let alone a year” - Malex

“What is all this?” Alex asked incredulously. Michael had driven him out into the middle of nowhere until they happened upon a little alcove among the rocks. In it, someone (Michael, obviously) had made a bed out of billows and way too many blankets and set up a screen and projector. Candles surrounded the whole affair and gave it an ethereal glow.

Alex turned to Michael with wide eyes. When Michael had suggested dinner and a movie, Alex had thought he meant the Crashdown and maybe making out on Alex’s couch while a movie played in the background. Not this. He looked back at it. It was impossibly romantic. 

“Michael?”

But Michael didn’t answer. He just led Alex over to the bed and sat down, urging Alex to follow. When he was seated, Michael turned and pulled out a bag Alex hadn’t seen before and pulled out several packages of food, somehow all of it still steaming hot.

“How-?

Michael shrugged. “Isobel thought it was romantic and wanted to help. She brought the food and lit the candles while I was picking you up.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t thought Isobel liked him enough to help set up a romantic evening for him but it was apparently a night of surprises.

“Why?” He breathed out.

“You don’t like it?” Michael sounded worried which was absurd. Alex rolled his eyes and pulled him into a soft kiss, his hand gently cupping Michael’s face. 

“I love it,” he confessed. “I just don’t understand it?”

Michael passed him a plate of food. “It’s been a year.” 

Alex furrowed his brow. “Since when? Our first real date was in April, not February.”

“I know, but I didn’t want to wait. And it was in February that you came to the Airstream and told me you wanted to know me, wanted us to start again. Without that, we wouldn’t be here.”

Alex raised an eyebrow even as he smiled. “So we’re celebrating the anniversary of when I found out you slept with Maria?” He teased. Except Michael curled away from him. “No,” he contradicted himself quickly. “We’re celebrating the anniversary of the start of something real.” He knew as well as Michael that it hadn’t been the date that started them off again, it had been Alex finally refusing to walk away and Michael finally opening up.

“Honestly, I never thought I’d get the first date, let alone a whole year,” Michael admitted. “And I have loved being with you for real this time and going on dates but that was the moment that meant something. More than that first date. So I wanted to remember that anniversary.” 

“Me too,” Alex assured him, his voice just as soft as Michael’s. “Thank you for remembering.”

“You’re very welcome.” Michael smirked and Alex just had to kiss him. He set his plate aside and gently pushed Michael’s out of the way before he sat up and swung a leg over Michael’s. When he was settled in his hip lap, Michael’s steadying hands on his hips, Alex slid his hands into Michael’s curls and cupped the back of his head. 

“I really love you, you know?” He whispered into the space between them.

“I know.” Michael promised. “I really love you too.”

Alex smiled before closing the gap.

Their food was cold by the time they finally got around to eating it but Alex really couldn’t care less. 


	75. Malex ft Patrick (OMC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christchex asked: “You stood up for me.” + Malex & Patrick (my OC)

“We got a problem, airman?” Patrick straightened to his full height. The man opposite him stood his ground, Alex had to give him credit for that. Even for a trained solider, standing opposite Patrick Scott took balls. The man was tall and stacked, his body toned from daily training exercises.

“I said,” the man repeated, “we don’t like fags in here.” He shot Alex and Michael a disgusted look. Alex clenched his fists but next to to him Michael sat back in his seat, easy as can be.

Patrick looked around the guy exaggeratedly, noting the lack of support for his bigoted views. “Who the fuck is we? All I see is one tiny insecure man who can’t keep his damn mouth shut about shit that isn’t any of his business.” He stepped into the man’s personal space and Alex saw the guy swallow hard. “If you’ve got a problem, airman,” he spat the word like an insult, “then I suggest you find somewhere else to drink.” 

For a moment, the guy stared up at Patrick, not backing down but not saying anything else. Patrick took another incremental step until the guy’s face was practically buried in his considerable chest. The guy glanced around him at Alex and Michael before spitting on the ground at Alex’s feet. 

Alex jumped out of his chair but Patrick shot his arm back and stopped him with a hand on his chest. He didn’t even look at him. Alex seethed as he stood there, inches away from the man but he didn’t move any closer.

A hand wrapped around his wrist and Alex let Michael tug him back into his seat.

“Patrick’s got this, okay?” Michael told him softly, not letting go of his wrist. Alex glared at him before turning back to Patrick and the guy. 

Apparently the man did in fact have a shred of common sense because he finally backed down and walked away. Patrick stared after him for a while, making sure that he went back to his own party on the other side of the bar, before turning and rejoining Michael and Alex.

He plopped down in his chair and picked up his beer. “Ok but seriously, man, who the hell do you root for living in New Mexico? There are no good teams around.”

“Depends on the sport, I guess. I usually go for the best team in Arizona, Colorado, or Texas. It’s more fun to root for a winning team, right?”

Alex stared at them as they eased back into casual conversation. “What the fuck?”

Michael put a hand on his leg and squeezed while Patrick leaned across the table towards them. 

“Look, Alex, I know you have to deal with this shit sometimes and I don’t want you to have to deal with it if I can help it.”

“Thank you.” 

Patrick waved him off. “You don’t have to thank me, man.”

“No, I do.” Alex told him sincerely. “You stood up for me. I can’t remember the last time someone did that.”

Michael squeezed his leg again while Patrick looked sad for a moment before his expression became determined. “Well now you got me, Manes. And I got you.” He looked at Michael. “I got both of you.”

Alex nodded. “Thank you.”

Michael cleared his throat. “Broncos are decent right now.”

And like that, the moment was gone and they were off onto sports.


	76. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allthehearteyes asked: Dialogue Prompts: “Say it again.”

“How the hell was I supposed to know?!” 

Alex scoffed. “You’re a fucking genius, Guerin! It only takes a lick of common sense to know better.”

Michael threw up his hands. “No, it really doesn’t! This is like my fifth visit, Alex! Common sense,” the words came out bitter, “would say that your squad mates know about me, about us. Are you really so ashamed of me that we have to pretend to be only friends even this far away from Roswell?”

Alex shook his head even as the anger welled up inside of him. He poked Michael in the chest with a finger. “Don’t you dare turn this around on me, Michael! You wanted to keep it a secret as much as I did! How was I supposed to know that you wanted to change that? It’s not like we ever talked about it!” Alex huffed as he took a step back. “I didn’t want to out you, okay? I’m not ashamed.” He spat the word out. “And it hurts that you think I am.”

Michael didn’t say anything. He just stared at Alex.

“What?!” Alex put his hands on his hips. 

“Say it again.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “I’m not ashamed?” He wasn’t sure what part of that Michael would want to hear.

It obviously wasn’t that, though. Michael stepped closer, erasing the gap between them as his voice lowered to a whisper. “Say it again.”

“Say what?” Alex replied, his voice just as soft. He couldn’t help his eyes from falling to Michael’s lips.

“My name.” 

Alex’s eyes shot up to meet Michael’s. His expression was as open as Alex had ever seen it, a certain vulnerability shining through that Alex had never seen before. It didn’t occur to him until that moment that he’d never called him by his first name before, he was always just Guerin.

“Michael.”

“Again.”

Alex huffed a quiet laugh. “Michael,” he said again, his voice firmer. 

Michael grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. When they parted, he asked one more time. “Again?”

“Michael.” This time, it came out reverent and Alex knew it. The bright smile on Michael’s face told him he heard it too.

Alex cut him off with another kiss before he could ask again. 


	77. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allthehearteyes asked: Dialogue Prompts: “I don’t care! I don’t!”

“You deserve to be happy, Guerin.”

“What makes you think I’m not?” Michael was tense, his body gearing up for a fight but Alex couldn’t give it to him. Not now. Not when he was so goddamn tired. 

“I’m being deployed.” Alex admitted. “I’ll be gone for months and my communication will be monitored so we shouldn’t have any contact, just in case.”

“Alex-”

Alex shook his head. “You deserve more than this, Guerin. More than the hiding and the sneaking around and the coded messages so the Air Force doesn’t find out. You deserve more than a few weekends a year.”

“I don’t care.” Michael protested. “I don’t!” He yelled over Alex as he started to argue. Michael stepped into Alex’s space and cupped his face gently. “I love you, Alex. I don’t care if you think I deserve more because I don’t want more. I just want you. And so what if we have to hide. It’s just until your enlistment is up, right? We can make it until then. I have faith in us. We’re-”

“Cosmic?” Alex finished with a tiny smile. Michael had blurted the word out on one of his first visits and Alex was never letting him live it down.

Michael just smiled. “Exactly. We’re fucking cosmic. And no deployment or antiquated military bullshit is going to break us up. We’ve got this, Alex. We can do this.” He pressed his forehead to Alex’s and Alex just breathed him in. Slowly, he reached his arms up and wrapped them around Michael’s waist and tugged him impossibly closer. 


	78. Malex ft Patrick (OMC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theredandwhitequeen asked: I forget time and space when I’m with you. Michael and Alex please. Prompt

Alex jolted out of bed at the loud banging on his door. “Manes! Get up!” When he didn’t reply immediately, the door pushed open and Patrick’s head poked through.

“We’re gonna be late, man, come on!” He looked from Alex to the bed and rolled his eyes. “2 minutes, Manes.”

Alex nodded and started scrambling to get dressed. On the bed, wrapped in a mass of blankets and bed sheets, a body began to shift. “Come back to bed,” the man mumbled as he reached out towards Alex.

Alex neatly side stepped the offending appendage and continued getting dressed.

“Alex,” the man whined. Alex ignored him.

“Manes!” Patrick’s voice carried through the thin walls loud and clear.

Alex shoved his feet into his boots and patted his pockets to make sure he had everything. When he was sure he was ready, he leaned back over the bed, unable to just run out. 

A hand reached out and grabbed his fatigues and tugged him down. Alex went willingly for long enough to press a kiss to the crown of his head and run his fingers through those glorious curls. “I gotta go. I’ll see you later.” He whispered before unwrapping the fingers curled around his shirt and pulling away. He closed the door on his quiet grumbles.

—

Patrick slumped against the door frame as Alex fumbled his keys into the lock. It had been a grueling day, made worse by the fact that they’d been a late. Only 30 seconds but still late. Alex owed Patrick a beer for sticking around and waiting to give him a ride to the base this morning and not just leaving when he was ready. Alex would have been much later had he done that. 

The quiet sounds of the television greeted them as Alex finally got the door open. As they shucked their boots and Alex dropped his keys, the smell of food wafted in from the kitchen and both of their stomachs started grumbling. 

“I do love it when he visits,” Patrick announced before shooting Alex a glare. “Just not when he makes us late.”

Alex shrugged. He’d already apologized for that twice already. And now he was getting a hot, home cooked meal so he couldn’t be too mad at them.

They ventured further into the apartment and Patrick shot a quick greeting towards the kitchen as he beelined to his room for a quick shower. Alex decided to wait until he was finished so they weren’t both trying to use the hot water at the same time. Instead, he leaned against the door frame of the kitchen and gazed at the man inside.

Where Michael Guerin learned to cook so well might forever be a mystery to him but one thing Alex knew was that Michael enjoyed it. He didn’t have a full kitchen in his trailer in Roswell so he tended to use his visits to Alex to expand his repertoire and Alex and Patrick both benefited greatly. Especially considering neither one of them could do much more than stick a frozen dinner in the microwave.

“Hey, private,” Alex smiled as Michael put the lid back on a pot and sidled over to join him, his hands immediately going to Alex’s waist as Alex’s own wrapped around Michael’s shoulders. “Long day?”

Alex nodded and hummed in assent as he pressed his face into Michael’s neck. Michael just held him tighter. 

“You made me late this morning.” 

“Nuhuh. That was all you, darlin’. I told you to get up after the alarm went off.” Michael shot back.

“You tried to drag me back into bed.” Alex accused again.

“That was after you were already late. Not my fault you didn’t get up at the alarm.”

“It is most definitely your fault.” Alex wouldn’t relent. “You were here. In my bed. How was I supposed to leave it?”

He pulled back far enough to press a kiss to Michael’s lips. When they separated, Michael had a smirk playing at his lips and Alex groaned in anticipation of whatever he had to say.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Michael teased, his eyes wide with wonder. “You forgot you had extra training today!” 

Alex rolled his eyes and tried to step back but Michael held tight. 

“I can’t believe you forgot work,” Michael’s voice was light but his grin was wide and Alex thought, fuck it, and shrugged.

“What can I say, Guerin? I just forget all of time and space when I’m with you.” He nuzzled his cheek a bit before pressing kisses along Michael’s jawline. “When I’m with you, I don’t want to leave.”

“When you’re with me, I don’t want you to leave, either.” Michael told him softly.


	79. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “I’m begging you. Please.” malex please :))

“I’m begging you. Please, don’t do this, Alex.” Michael’s voice sounded watery and Alex squeezed his owns eyes shut, thankful he’d decided to do this over the phone. He knew he wouldn’t be able to bear it if he had to look at Michael while he made him cry. “We can figure it out.”

Alex cleared his throat. “There’s nothing to figure out, Guerin. Long distance relationships rarely succeed. Why would we be any different?”

“Because we’re us!” Michael replied. “We beat your dad, we can beat the distance.”

“It’s just too hard. With DADT and having to hide and my dad keeping tabs on us, it’s just too hard.” Alex thumped his head back against the wall as he tucked his knees into his chest. “If we’re meant to be, it would be easier than this.”

“Alex-”

Michael cut himself off and the heartbreak in his voice shattered Alex’s own heart. 

“I’m sorry, Guerin. I am. It’s just better if we call this thing between us quits now before we spend too much time on it.”

“So we’re just a waste of time, huh?” Alex pressed a hand into his eyes as he wiped at the tears that spilled free. 

“Guerin-”

“Nah, I get it.” Michael cut him off. “Don’t blame the distance when you really mean it’s me.”

“Guerin-”

“Bye, Alex.”

The dial tone buzzed in his ear and Alex dropped the phone as more tears spilled free.


	80. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theredandwhitequeen asked: I’m vulnerable around and it only gets worse when you smile at me. Michael and Alex. Prompt.

“You scare me sometimes.”

Michael’s voice was so quiet, Alex initially thought he’d imagined the words. He thought about saying something but it was late and he was almost asleep. It was possible that Michael had already dozed off and was mumbling in his sleep.

A warm hand gently caressed his bare hip for a moment before sliding around to his lower stomach and then moving up his body. Michael’s body slid across the bed until his chest was pressed firmly into Alex’s back as he pressed his hand firmly into Alex’s chest. If he’d been half asleep before, Alex was wide awake now, though he kept his eyes closed.

The scrape of Michael’s stubble rubbed at the back of his shoulder as Michael pressed his face into Alex’s neck, leaving soft kisses in his wake. A low moan slipped from Alex’s throat as Michael brushed his lips against that spot behind his ear.

“You scare me, Alex.” Michael whispered again. His voice was even quieter but with his mouth pressed to Alex’s ear, there was no way Alex was mistaken. “I try so hard to be strong. Max and Isobel are falling apart and I try so hard to be strong for them. And most of the time, I can be. But when you’re around,” Michael stopped and nuzzled his face into Alex’s hair. “God, Alex, you make vulnerable. It’s like I have to be strong every other second of my life but you let me be weak and so that’s all I can be around you. Fuck, and it only gets worse when you smile at me.” His mouth was back on Alex’s ear, Michael’s lips brushing the tip of it as he spoke. “You smile at me and it’s like I’m goo. Like I am just a puddle of Alex Manes-loving goo. And I can’t even be mad because I love being goo. I like being able to be vulnerable, not having to be the strong one all of the time.”

Alex held his breath. He knew Michael would never say these things if he knew he was awake but a part of him craved this. He craved hearing these words from Michael’s lips. And like hell was he going to give him a reason to stop.

A press of lips to his shoulder now. “I love you so goddamn much, Alex. You say we don’t know each other that well, but that’s bullshit. I’m never more me than when I’m with you.”


	81. Malex (cont from ch 73)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allthehearteyes asked: Would you write the follow up to drunk Alex divulging his secrets to Liz and having to wake up/explain/talk to Michael about what he blurted out the night before? Since Liz told Michael most of what was said when she left him to take care of drunk Alex. 🤞🧡🧡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a sequel to ch 73

Alex was groaning before he even fully realized he was awake. The light streaming through his window was faint but it was still too much, the room too bright. And he swore he heard a bird chirping though it was far too cold for them. 

“Fuck.”

He hadn’t been this hungover in  _years_. Alex squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the blanket over his head to shut out the light as he tried to remember what had happened the night before. 

Wait, no. It was only the afternoon.  _Fuck_. 

He’d been in the kitchen, he remembered that. A quick look down at his body showed him that he’d somehow stripped down to his boxers and a tshirt and removed the prosthetic when he’d gotten into bed though he definitely didn’t remember leaving the kitchen.

The last thing he remembered was Liz coming over and  _oh._  He closed his eyes again, hoping to drown out the memory. He was a chatty drunk, he knew this about himself. It was why he usually did his heavy drinking alone - too risky to drink with company and risk spilling all his personal drama. Alex preferred to keep things close to the vest and he hated the idea that something could make him change that. 

He took another glance at himself. There was no way Liz got him to bed and half naked. For one, he was too heavy for her to carry and he was likely to uncoordinated to walk himself. Two, she had no way of knowing how to get his prosthetic off. In fact, no one knew how to do it except for himself and Michael.

Alex groaned again as he realized what must have happened. In response, Alex heard footsteps in the hallway and tugged the sheet higher above his head. Maybe if he ignored him, Michael would leave.

He ignored his bladder urging him to get out of bed. He also ignored the fact that he probably would not be able to get himself to the bathroom as he was. He didn’t have his prosthetic and he had no idea where his crutches were. To make it worse, even lying down he could tell his balance was shot to hell.

Alex felt it when Michael came into the room. A quiet huff of laughter from the doorway confirmed it. Deciding to bite the bullet, Alex slowly pulled the sheet down until he could see. Squinting against the pale sunlight, Alex made out Michael’s form as he stood leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and bare feet kicking at the floor.

“Tell me I didn’t drunk dial you.” 

Michael smiled and shook his head. “Liz called me.”

“Wonderful.” Alex would deal with the ramifications of Liz knowing Michael was someone to call later. Right now, he had more pressing issues. “So this is super awkward but I’ve gotta pee and-”

Before Alex even finished talking Michael was stepping more fully into the room. He grabbed both of Alex’s crutches from where they were leaning against the wall next to the bed and stopped next to Alex’s head and held them steady in his hands. Alex looked at them, thankful that Michael’s first instinct was to give him the means to get around by himself but-

“I don’t think I’m coordinated enough for that right now,” he admitted quietly.

Michael just shrugged. “I’ll keep you steady.” Like it was that simple.

Alex eyed him but slowly started to sit up. As he got more vertical, the room started to spin and he had to pause. 

“You good?” Michael asked, though he didn’t move to help. Alex gave him a thumbs up, too afraid to nod. When the room settled he started moving again - slow, careful movements until he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs slung over the sides.

“Ok, how are we doing this?” He asked as he Michael handed him the crutches.

“You get up and walk to the bathroom,” Michael told him. “I keep you steady if you need it.”

Alex looked up at him and nodded. Anyone else and he would probably find a way to hobble or crawl there on his own but this was Michael. He could trust Michael to see him at his most vulnerable and to help without judgement. Slowly, Alex pulled himself up onto his foot and immediately fell to the side. Only, he didn’t. As soon as he started to sway, the air pushed back and kept him upright. 

Michael didn’t touch him. In fact, he stepped back out of the way and let Alex get himself to the bathroom to take care of what he needed. Every step of the way, Alex felt Michael’s powers gently guiding him and supporting him and Alex almost wept from it. He wasn’t sure he’d ever loved Michael more than he did in this moment. The man easily could have stepped in and helped Alex out in a more hands on approach just like Alex knew he wanted to but he didn’t. He kept his distance and let Alex have his privacy and his dignity while still offering his support and it made his heart sing.

When he was finished in the bathroom, Alex made his way back to the bedroom to see Michael sitting on the edge of the bed, a pill bottle and a glass of water in his hand. Alex fell gracelessly onto the bed and made a grabbing motion with his fingers. Michael smiled and handed him the pills, quickly followed by the water. When Alex had knocked back more than the recommended amount, Michael put the glass and bottle aside and gently tucked him back in to bed. 

“Thank you,” Alex whispered as Michael left the room. He thought he paused but if he said anything, Alex was already too asleep to hear it.

It was hours before Alex woke up again. The sun was brighter but not as bright as Alex would expect. Thankful that his headache was gone, he pulled himself into a sitting position and took stock of his situation.

Michael was (maybe) in his house. He’d definitely been in his house earlier because Liz had called him to take Alex to bed when he was too drunk to get there himself. Which means Liz knew to call Michael. The more he thought about it, the more he remembered a conversation with her but he couldn’t quite make out the details. 

Alex rubbed at his eyes as he glanced to his side and saw his crutches propped up on the edge of the bed within easy reach. A smile spread across his lips without his realizing it. Grabbing them, he made his way into the bathroom to splash some water on his face and wash the whiskey out of his mouth. Feeling marginally more alive, he took a deep breath and made his way into the main part of the house.

“Hey,” he greeted softly when he entered the kitchen to see Michael stirring something on the stove. “I had food?”

Michael snorted and shook his head. “I went shopping. It’s after 4.”

“PM?” Alex exclaimed. “Fuck me.”

Michael laughed at him as he flung himself in a chair and rested his head in his hands. “I don’t remember very much of yesterday.”

The lid clanged as Michael placed it on the pot. Alex listened to the sounds of Michael move about his kitchen and tried very hard to ignore his heart as it fluttered in happiness. Michael had an ease about him, like he knew his way around, and a (large) part of Alex liked that idea of Michael being so comfortable in Alex’s home.

“I’m not surprised.” Michael answered him. The swish of liquid moving in a bottle made Alex pick his head up. Michael held up the bottle of whiskey Alex had opened the day before. It was nearly empty.

Alex groaned and dropped his head back down as Michael chuckled.

“So,” Michael started as he settled in the seat across from Alex’s and slid him a cup of coffee. “Liz told me that you started drinking because I told you about the console and leaving.”

Alex dropped his eyes to the cup in his hands. He took a couple long sips to put off answering. 

“Why did Liz call you?”

Michael shrugged. “You told her you’ve been in love with me for over a decade and she thought I’d be able to actually get you to bed? You’d have to ask her. All she said to me was that you told her about us and about my hand.” He sucked in a breath. “And that you were terrified of losing me.” Michael tapped his fingers on the table for a while. “Why would she say that, Alex?” He finally asked, his voice quiet.

All of a sudden, Alex was tired. He was too tired to continue fighting or hiding the truth. He let out a breath and slumped in his chair even as he curled his hands around the warm mug. “Probably because I am?” Michael’s head shot up but Alex didn’t look at him. “I don’t remember what I said to her, okay? But I know that I can’t remember the last time I was so scared as when I realized you were trying to leave.” He took a sip and savored it. “I’m an asshole. Especially to you. I walk away and then I come back and then I do it again. I hurt you and I am so sorry. But I think I always did it because I knew you would be there for me to come back  _to_. And the idea that maybe one day you won’t? Maybe one day you’re going to leave Earth and me behind for good? It fucking terrifies me, Guerin.” He finally looked up at him. “This seems insane to say considering you’re an alien but I can’t imagine this world without you. I can’t imagine  _my_  world without you in it.”

“Alex-”

“I know I shouldn’t say that.”

“Then why did you?” Michael snapped.

Alex shrugged a shoulder. “Because it’s the truth. And I’m tired of not saying what I want to say.”

“Riiiight,” Michael dragged out. “So let me get this straight. You kept leaving me because I was love struck enough to always be there for you to come back to for another round?” He scoffed. “So all I had to do to try and get you to stay was  _not_  be there? Good to know.”

Alex shook his head. “I’m sorry. You scare me or rather how I feel about you scares me. It’s too intense sometimes and I don’t know how to deal with it so I leave and I try to get some space and some perspective and I hope that I can come back with a clearer head but then you screw me up all over again. It’s only because I know you feel it too, because I know how much you love me, that I felt like I  _could_ do that. Like I could get some space. Because you were always there and you were always  _going_  to be there.” He reached a hand across the table but laid it next to Michael’s, giving him the choice to read back or not. “I’m sorry I hurt you. If I could change it I would but I was a dumb kid.” He told him, slightly exasperated. “I didn’t know what to do. And for all that we’re ten years older, I don’t think we’re any smarter. We’re just better at pretending we are.”

“What do you want, Alex?” Michael breathed.

“It doesn’t matter what I want.”

Michael scoffed. “What? Because we aren’t kids anymore?”

Alex shook his head, his eyes never leaving Michael’s. “Because it matters what you want. You’re the one who will eventually have to make an impossible choice if we move forward. I love you, Michael. And I want to figure this thing out between us and to stop screwing it up but you, you might have the chance to finally get answers. To find your  _home_ , your  _family_ , and when you do,” he let out a humorless laugh and cocked his eyes, tears springing to his eyes, “when you do, it won’t be here. And I won’t be able to go with you.” He paused and licked his lips. “That’s why it scares me that you’re trying to leave. Because how can I compete against everything and everyone you’ve ever wanted to know? How can I compete against your home and your family? All I have to offer is me, Michael. And I know it doesn’t compare.” The tears were falling freely now for both of them but Alex didn’t dare move his hand to wipe his away. It was still lying there on the table, as open an invitation as Alex could offer.

But Michael didn’t take it. Instead, he stood up. Alex might have let out a quiet sob but he wouldn’t admit to it.

His heart shattered for the two seconds it took Michael to round the table and crouch down next to him. The touch of Michael’s hands on his face mended it some but it was his words that put it back together. 

“It’s not a competition Alex. It’s not even close. You think you don’t compare against my home and my family? Fuck, Alex you  _are_  my home. And I want you to be my family, more than anything. If I have you, why would I want to go to a planet I’ve never been to to meet people I’ve never known? You think you can’t compete with them? Darlin’ they can’t compete with  _you.”_ Michael surged up and pulled Alex into a tight hug, both of them burying their faces into the others’ neck. “All I’ve ever wanted is for you to want me. For you to want me to stay.”

“Stay.” Alex said immediately. “Please, Michael, stay.”


	82. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allthehearteyes asked: Dialogue Prompts: “I need to be closer to you.”

“Oh my god, what are you  _doing_?” Alex groaned as he felt the blankets come untucked and the cold seeped in.

A grunt was the only answer he received before a cold nose pushed into his neck. Alex flinched away before an arm snaked around his waist and reeled him back until he was pressed firmly against a surprisingly warm chest. A warm leg pushed between his knees before icy cold toes brushed across his ankles.

“How the fuck are your toes so cold?” Alex shifted but relented. The hand rubbing circles on his chest may have soothed his annoyance but he wouldn’t admit to it. It would give just give him more ammo.

More shifting ensued as Michael behind tucked his knees behind Alex’s and pulled Alex back until his ass was pressed firmly into his hips.

“Ok, really?” Alex was starting to wake up fully. “What is this?”

“I just need to be closer to you,” came the mumbled reply. Alex shivered as Michael’s lips brushed his neck with every word. 

“If you’re any closer, we’re gonna meld into one person.” 

“Fine by me.”

Alex rolled his eyes even as he felt a blush creep up his neck. “Guerin-”

“Go back to sleep Alex,” Michael cut him off.

“I have to be on base in like four hours and as much as I love this, you know I can’t sleep like this. Not for long.” Alex felt bad for saying it but being this wrapped up by another body made him too anxious to really sleep. He had no problems sharing a bed or cuddling but for actual sleep he needed just a bit of personal space. Their current arrangement gave him none. “Plus, you stole my blanket.”

“Just give me a few minutes,” Michael nosed his neck just behind his ear and Alex let himself relax into Michael’s arms. 

“Fine. Just a few minutes.”


	83. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allthehearteyes asked: Dialogue Prompts: “Fuck, I wish I could give you one more kiss, to feel your warmth, to see you smile… I miss you so much.”

“Alex?” 

The sound came crackling through and Alex let out a breathless smile, his eyes closing in relief. He hadn’t been sure that Michael would answer.

“Hey,” he breathed out.

“Holy shit, Alex!”

“Hey,” he repeated, his voice stronger. “Long time, no talk.”

“Fuck, Alex, it’s so good to hear your voice.”

Alex squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head against the wall, savoring the sound of Michael’s voice. He didn’t say anything for a long moment, long enough that Michael clearly started to worry.

“Alex? Are you okay? You’re not hurt or anything, right?”

Alex huffed a laugh. “No, no, I’m fine. I just- really miss you. I know I’m in no position to say that after the way I left last time but I do. I miss you. And I just really needed to hear your voice.”

Silence reigned. 

“Guerin-”

“How’s Afghanistan?”

Alex sighed. “Hot. Way more boring that I thought it would be. I spend a lot of time sitting behind a desk.”

“Thank god,” Michael breathed out. His voice was so quiet Alex wasn’t sure he’d heard him right. The line crackled when Michael coughed. “So. How much longer are you going to be over there?”

“Five more months,” Alex told him. It had already been three and even longer than that than he’d see Michael in person but the next few months stretched out in front of him impossibly. He felt like this deployment would never end. After the first one, he’d thought the second would be easy. Oh how wrong he was. Maybe it was the fight he and Michael had had but being so far away was physically paining him.

“Look,” he cleared his throat, “I don’t have too much longer and I just- can you just talk? I just-”

“Hank started a fight with four migrant workers in the Pony yesterday.” Michael cut him off. “Not sure what he was thinking, but he got his ass handed to him. It was pretty beautiful, if I do say so myself.” 

Alex let Michael drone on about life in Roswell for the next few minutes, paying little attention to the words, just letting the sound of his voice roll over him. 

“Two minutes!” The communications officer yelled. Alex and the men at the phones nearest to him all jerked their heads towards the door before going back to studiously ignoring each other in favor of their phones. 

“Guerin,” Alex cut him off mid-story about Isobel and her new boyfriend, “I’m almost out of time.”

“Fuck Alex, I miss you.” Michael switched gears immediately. “I wish I could give you one more kiss, to feel your warmth, to see you smile…I miss you so much.” 

“I’ll be home in five months.” Alex told him. “If it’s okay with you, I was kind of hoping you’d be my first stop.”

“Yes.” Michael responded immediately and Alex smiled. 

“Good. Because I miss you too. And I just- everything you just said….me too.”

“Yeah?” Michael’s voice was vaguely disbelieving but mostly cocky.

Alex huffed a laugh and let the smile spread across his face. “Yeah, Guerin. Me too.”

“Good.”

“Time!” The officer yelled.

“I gotta go, Guerin.” Alex told him. “Thanks - for picking up and for talking.”

“Anytime, Alex. I mean it. Any time.”


	84. Malex ft Isobel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caitlesshea asked: “Ew. Emotions.”

Alex dropped his bag with a groan as soon as he got inside the door. It had been a long ass day and all he wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep for 12 hours. 

And maybe get Michael to massage his leg. He’d been on his feet all day and he was sore.

Alex stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to muster the energy to make something to eat. The relief he felt when he saw Michael was absurd. He wasn’t sure whether he was more relieved that there was someone in the house who could actually cook or just happy to see him. Either way, he ignored the fact that Michael was sitting on the table (there were 4 perfectly good chairs  _right there_ ) and shuffled over to him. 

“Hey,” Michael greeted but Alex ignored him. He just let his body slump into Michael’s as he wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist and pressed his face into Michael’s neck.

“Hey,” Michael repeated as he cupped the back of Alex’s head with one hand and started rubbing up and down his back with the other. “Long day?” His voice was soft but Alex heard the gentle laugh in it.

Alex just nodded into Michael’s shoulder as he squeezed him tighter. Michael pressed a kiss into the side of his head and gently rubbed circles on his neck with his thumb.

“Ew. Emotions.”

Alex stiffened at the new voice but Michael didn’t let him pull away. After a second, Alex gave up and relaxed back into Michael’s hold. At this point, he was fairly certain Michael was using his powers to keep Alex upright because his own legs certainly weren’t doing it.

“Hi, Isobel,” Alex replied weakly. 

“Hi, Alex,” she replied sweetly.

“How long have you been here? I didn’t see your car outside.” Alex lifted his head just enough so that he wasn’t talking into Michael’s neck.

“We had an adventure today,” Isobel told him. “Ended up here about an hour ago and I’m just waiting for Noah to come pick me up so I don’t have to steal Michael’s truck.” Alex could almost see the look Isobel was shooting Michael over his head.

The jangle of keys filled the air before it was cut off by a firm grasp. 

“Thank you.”

“Don’t drive too fast, okay? My poor baby can’t handle it.” Michael told Isobel as Alex heard her gathering her things. “We’ll be by tomorrow to pick it up.”

“I’ll leave it out front.” Isobel promised as she shrugged on her jacket. “Bye Alex.”

“Bye Isobel,” Alex called out as he heard her leave. The front door slammed a moment later. “You couldn’t have warned me she was here?”

“Darlin, you literally walked right past her. She was standing next to the fridge.” Alex closed his eyes, clearly more tired than he’d thought. That or he’d just lost all sense of awareness as soon as he’d laid eyes on Michael. “You want to go to bed?” Michael asked as he pressed another kiss into Alex’s hair.

Alex murmured in assent. “Think you’re up for a massage?” He asked hopefully.

“I think I can manage that.”


	85. Malex ft Patrick and Chad (OMCs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allthehearteyes asked: Dialogue Prompts: “Don’t stop.”

A loud groan filled the air as Patrick shoved the door open. He froze and exchanged a look with Chad behind him. That had sounded like Alex but he had no idea what would make Alex make a sound like that. 

Patrick stepped fully into the apartment and let Chad enter behind him. As he closed the door another moan filled the air. “Oh god, yeah.” The two men exchanged another look, this one filled more with mirth than worry. It was increasingly obvious, more so as they heard yet another moan, that Alex wasn’t in any pain. No, these moans and groans were clearly of the more pleasurable variety. 

Patrick froze when Chad shot out a hand. He looked at his friend, eyebrow raised in question. “Was Michael supposed to be here this weekend?”

Patrick stiffened and glanced down the hallway as his stomach sunk. “Not that I know of. And Alex always tells me when he’s coming…” his voice trailed off as he thought of the ramifications of Alex making those sounds when his boyfriend was hundreds of miles away.

“Oh god, don’t stop!”

Starting to feel vaguely uncomfortable, Patrick briefly considered leaving and giving Alex some privacy before deciding to interrupt Alex’s fun times. Alex was a grown man who could do what he wanted but Patrick really liked Michael and he hated to think of what Alex was doing to him right now. A quick glance to Chad showed the same determination on the other man’s face and together, they quickly crept down the hallway and into the living room.

Both men froze at the sight.

Alex lay half naked on the floor in front of them, the side of his face pressed into a pillow as he groaned helplessly yet again. Sitting astride him, his hands pressed firmly into Alex’s back in the midst of what was now clearly an  _excellent_ massage, was Michael Guerin. Patrick breathed out a sigh of relief at those familiar curls.

“Hey,” Alex got out breathlessly as Michael worked at a knot in his back. “You guys are home early.”

“Uh not really. Actually, we’re a bit late.” Chad told him, stifling a laugh at the expression on Alex’s face. It was like Michael had single handedly made him utterly boneless. Patrick was half convinced if he tried to pick Alex up right now, the man would just flop in his arms. 

“Oh yeah?” Alex’s voice was blissful and it was clear he wasn’t following their conversation at all.

“Alex didn’t tell me you were coming,” Patrick turned to Michael. The other man looked up with a smile but didn’t move from his position.

“Yeah, he didn’t know. Thought I’d surprise him.” Michael told him.

“Nice, man. Well it’s good to see you.” Chad greeted. Michael nodded his head at him as he started working another knot in Alex’s back, earning yet another moan.

“So, uh, how do I sign up for one of these massages?” Patrick asked. He was starting to get jealous of the sounds Alex was making.

“Nope,” Alex retorted. “No sign up sheet. All mine.”

The other three men laughed and Michael shrugged. “Apparently I’m spoken for.” He told Patrick apologetically.

“Yes you are.” Alex let out as his eyes drifted shut.

Patrick exchanged a look with Chad at the dopey expression on Michael’s face. “You got a couch, right?” He asked and Chad nodded in confirmation. “I’m just gonna grab a bag and-”

Chad waved him off with a nod and Patrick hurried to his bedroom to gather some things for the night. On his way out, he patted Michael on the shoulder and bid him a quick farewell. As the two of them left the apartment, a loud groan filled the air followed by a “oh fuck, Michael!”

Patrick shut the door firmly behind him.


	86. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allthehearteyes asked: Dialogue Prompts: “Please, just… touch me.”

“Alex?” Michael’s voice was rough with sleep. Alex heard him shifting in the bed behind him but he didn’t move. “Alex?” 

It was only the worry in his voice that had Alex speaking up. “I’m right here.”

Michael’s sigh of relief was audible. “What are you doing up?”

Alex shrugged a shoulder. He still didn’t turn around. Eventually Michael got out of the bed and crossed the room to plop down next to Alex on the couch. He was sat as close as he could be without touching him and Alex didn’t know if he wanted him to move closer or if he wanted to run away.

“Nightmares.” Alex didn’t bother elaborating. He’d long resolved to let his nightmares stay in his head. If he talked about them, then they were real. In his head, they were just shitty figments of his imagination. Or worse, shitty memories that he’d rather forget.

Michael’s hand reached towards him but hovered in front of him before dropping. In that moment, Alex craved nothing more than Michael’s hand on him.

“Please,” he breathed. “Just…touch me.”

Michael didn’t hesitate. Alex had barely gotten the words out before he was enveloped in Michael’s arms. Michael tugged at him gently until Alex shifted his legs across his and was firmly ensconced in Michael’s lap, wrapped tight in his arms.

He never wanted to leave.

Michael brushed a featherlight kiss across his temple before resting his forehead there. Alex didn’t look away from the window opposite him. He’d been staring at the view for what felt like hours now and he still hadn’t gotten enough.

They sat there in silence for a long time. Long enough that the first brushes of dawn were beginning to fill the sky. 

“I love sunrises,” Alex said softly. “Shifts would usually started before the sun rose but I didn’t mind it as much as the other guys because I got to see the sunrise.”

Michael nuzzled his temple but didn’t say anything. He just let Alex speak.

“Sometimes I can’t believe I’m back. Is that weird? I wasn’t gone forever, it was only a few months, but still. It felt like it would never end. Like I would never get to come home. To see you again, to feel you.” Alex ran his fingers along Michael’s hand where it clutched at his waist. “I woke up and for a second I thought I was still there. That I’d dreamt you up because I missed you so much. But when I got up, I saw this. And I knew. I wasn’t there anymore. I was here.”

Alex stared out the window at the snow covered buildings, the mountains rising up behind the city. It was about as far away from the desert of Afghanistan as he could hope for. Which is exactly why they were here. 

All Alex cared about after getting home from his deployment was seeing Michael. As much as he really didn’t want to go back to Roswell he would have braved it for Michael. But then the other man had suggested they go someplace else and Alex jumped at the chance. He’d researched places to go and ended up with a ski lodge in Colorado. Neither of them planned on skiing but it wasn’t too far for Michael to drive to and it was someplace new and different and exactly what Alex needed. Well, that and Michael.

Alex finally turned away from the window and looked at Michael. The man was bleary eyed, obviously tired, and his hair, already a wild mass of curls, was a goddamn mess. If Alex didn’t know any better, he’d say Michael had been spending a little too much time in bed recently except, he did know better. And he took no small amount of joy in having mussed Michael so.

He felt a smile spread across his lips as he dug his hands into those curls and cupped the back of Michael’s head. Oh so gently, he tugged him into a kiss. It was slow and easy and felt so  _right_. 

When he pulled away, he only went far enough to see into Michael’s eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered in the space between them. “For coming here with me. For being there for me to come home to.”

Michael shifted his hold on Alex and spread his hands wide across the planes of Alex’s back and pulled him in even closer. “Thank you for coming home. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

The only part of the sunrise Alex got to see that morning was the glow of the rising sun on Michael’s curls. He thought he might have a new favorite view.


	87. Malex (Maria POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Jdjfkf ok so prompt: Maria POV on Michael with some good old Michael angst?

She was almost surprised when Guerin came back later that night. It was Friday so it was busy but she caught his hat out of the corner of her eye when he approached the bar. Todd, one of her bartenders, stepped over to help him but she called him off. With a jerk of her head she sent Todd over to help Hank while she moved in front of Guerin.

He looked away from her for a moment before ordering. “Just a beer, please.”

“A please, huh? Who knew you had manners?” She meant for it to come out friendly, for them to get back to the meaningless flirting they excelled at but it came out bitter and she winced as he flinched. “Guerin, I didn’t-”

“Nah, it’s fine,” he brushed her off. “Just the beer.” He dug in his pocket for some cash and dropped it on the table in front of her when she handed him the bottle. He tipped it towards her in thanks before fleeing to a remote corner. 

Maria had never seen him nurse a single bottle so long but it was an hour at least before she saw him with another drink in his hand. And that was only after she stepped away to take care of something in the back. He must have waited until she was gone to get something from Todd, she thought as she looked over at him. He was hunched in his seat, his usual cocky swagger absent for the evening. 

A quick glance around the bar showed her that it was slow enough that she didn’t need two people bartending so she gave Todd a quick word and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

“Mind if I join you?” She asked rhetorically as she settled in across from Guerin. 

He waved a hand at the seat she was in. “It’s your bar, DeLuca. Sit wherever you like.” Guerin drained his glass and stood up.

Maria shot out a hand and grabbed his wrist before he could leave. “Sit, please. Bottle’s on the house if you want to help me with it?” She offered.

Guerin eyed her, wary, but he sat down and let her pour him a drink. They drank the first one in silence.

“So,” Maria started as she poured them another round. “We have both made mistakes recently.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Guerin’s eyes were trained on the floor as his shoulders hunched over. “Big mistake, never to be repeated. No need to tell me yet again.”

Maria’s heart broke a little to see him so curled in on himself. She wasn’t used to vulnerable-Guerin, just the cocky cowboy swagger. “Discounting the drunken sex in the desert that we both know was a mistake, you should have told me about Alex, and I should have handled it all better.” Guerin looked up at her, his brow furrowed in confusion. “You and I are kind of friends. Not close by any stretch of the imagination, no, but we get along. You were there for me when I needed a shoulder and I really appreciated it. I shouldn’t have thrown you out like that earlier. I’m sorry.”

Guerin swallowed the last of his drink and held it out for a refill. “I’m sorry, too. I know you and Alex are close. But I really didn’t think he’d care.”

Maria scoffed. “Are you serious? Alex wouldn’t care that the love of his life hooked up with his best friend?”

Guerin let out a harsh laugh. “Love of his life? What world are you living in? Alex doesn’t want anything to do with me. He might have loved me once but not anymore.” He played with his glass. “That morning, I tried to talk to him, about us or whatever, and he just completely blew me off. Acted like we had nothing and that it was dead and over.” He took a large sip. “So no, I didn’t think he would care.”

Maria stared at him in surprise. It’s true that she and Alex didn’t exactly talk out the specifics of his relationship with Guerin earlier but she knew what she felt from him and it was completely at odds with what Guerin was saying now.

She played with her own glass as she considered how involved she wanted to be. “This isn’t my place and you can tell me to butt out,” she started. “And Alex has told me practically nothing. In fact, I sort of figured it out by accident that you two were a thing, but I do know one thing. Alex loves you a hell of a lot. Back in high school, he told me about this guy he kissed at the museum and how this guy just totally rocked his world in the best possible way. Alex would even say that he’d stay in Roswell for him because he was the only think he liked about this town. And,” she rubbed her chest, “I could feel him, you know? He was  _hopeful._ About life and love and everything, I guess. It was the only time I’d ever felt that from him. But since he’s been back, I’ve started to feel it again. He smiles more. And it has to do with you. So whatever he’s saying? I can tell you it’s not what he’s feeling.”

Guerin stared at her, his mouth hanging open. Abruptly, he closed it and clenched his jaw. “Yeah, well. The feelings never been the problem with us. He may love me but he doesn’t want to be with me. He’d rather walk away again and again.” He threw back the rest of his glass and Maria decided that they were done talking.

“Alright,” she agreed easily. She finished her own glass and slammed it down on the table. “I bet you your tab I kick your ass at pool.”

Guerin looked between her and the table and back before nodding. “Done.”

* * *

The next few weeks passed in much the same fashion. Somehow that first night had been all that was necessary to push past the awkwardness between them and they were back to being almost friends. A couple of times a week, Guerin would spend the night in her bar and she’d make time to chat with him or get roped into a game of pool or darts or, on one memorable occasion, a poker game at which Guerin was cheating shamelessly. It was surprisingly easy. 

She did notice that as the days went by, Guerin spent more than a few nights with his head hung low as he slung back too many drinks. There was something going on with him, something major that was weighing on him, but they weren’t at the point where he confided something like that in her - not that she wouldn’t be there for him, just that he was surprisingly close lipped and Maria hadn’t quite cracked that inner sanctum yet. 

She did note, with no small amount of smugness, that his sour mood was starting to lighten considerably. Not to get too self involved, but she imagined that it had something to do with Alex. While she’d been building an easy friendship with Guerin, she’d been trying to rebuild an old one with Alex. It wasn’t so much that her romp with Guerin had messed them up, it was more that that tiny fracture revealed the cracks that a decade of near radio silence had allowed to grow between them. They didn’t know each other anymore but they were working on it. 

One of the things she tried to get him to talk about was Guerin - both then and now. And it looked like she was finally getting through his thick skull, she thought with a smile as Guerin walked in with Alex close behind. They headed for the bar together but Alex veered off to claim a pool table when one cleared up as they passed by. Maria noticed the light touch he gave Guerin as he stepped away and she definitely noticed the bright smile on Guerin’s face as he stepped up to the bar and tipped his hat at her. It wasn’t a smile she’d ever seen before - it was similar to the cocky grin he liked to bestow upon his catch of the night but it was softer, more real. It was only now that she realized his usual smile had nothing behind, it was just a veneer. Not like this one, though. This was genuine. And if she had any doubts, the wave of happiness and joy that bowled her over would have given him away.

“Usuals?” She asked as he leaned across the bar at her. He nodded but didn’t say anything. “How’d you get him to come out?” She jerked her head at Alex as she slid the drinks to Guerin. “He hates coming in here on weeknights.”

The grin morphed from giddy to dirty in a heartbeat and Maria rolled her eyes and pushed the drinks even closer. “Forget it, I don’t want to know. Go be happy and in love over there,” she teased fondly.

“Yes, ma’am.” He tipped his hat at her again as he picked up the drinks and she snapped her towel at him, the grin never leaving her face.


	88. Malex ft Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allthehearteyes asked: Angst/fluff prompt for Malex: #31. “You haven’t lost me.”

“I’m coming!” Alex yelled for the third time. The banging didn’t let up. Alex thought briefly that if the person knocking his door down would pause for just one fucking second they’d hear Alex but he shoved that aside and threw the door open.

Two men froze in the sudden silence. Alex because he was definitely  _not_ expecting to see Max Evans bearing down on his door at a stupid hour of the day. And Max obviously was not expecting Alex to answer if the way he took a half step inside like he needed to catch his balance was any indication. 

Alex raised an eyebrow when the silence drew out.

Max cleared his throat. “I need your help.”

“With what?” Alex took a step closer. If it required a personal visit at 3:45 in the morning, it had to be important.

“Michael,” Max forced out and Alex’s heart clenched.

“Is he okay? Is he hurt?” Alex asked. “What happened?” 

Max held out a hand to calm him but Alex glared it away. “He’s fine. But he’s leaving.”

The sudden energy burst caused by his frantic worry fled him and Alex sagged against the door. “I know.”

“You know?!” Max half yelled at him. “Why the hell haven’t you stopped him?”

Alex rubbed his eyes. “Look, it’s complicated, okay? And I really don’t understand why you’re here right now. Come back at a human hour and then I can tell you fuck off.”

“Michael will be gone by then!” 

His drooping eyes snapped open. “What are you talking about?”

“Michael. Is. Leaving.” Max glared at him.

“Yes, I know. He finished the console or whatever but what do you mean he’ll be gone by then?” Alex straightened up.

Max stared at him like he’d lost his mind. “I mean he’s fucking leaving the planet, Alex! Right now!”

“What the fuck do you mean right now?!” Alex yelled back. He didn’t know when they’d started raising their voices but it wasn’t important. “He said he was still working out the logistics.”

Max spread his hands wide and shrugged. “Well I guess he figured it out. He’s got his hands on one of those jets from the base-” Max ignored Alex’s “How?” and kept going “-and he’s getting the console attached. He was still working on it when I left to come here but he might already have it done by now. So-”

Max took a step back as Alex pushed into him on his way out of the house. He stared after Alex as the man limped over to Max’s car. “What are you waiting for, Evans?”

* * *

Alex’s heart leapt into his throat when he saw the glow of the console lighting up the cockpit of a military aircraft sitting in the middle of the desert. The light illuminated a curl mop of air as it was bent over the controls. 

Michael was still here.

He wasn’t too late.

Alex barely waited until Max stopped the car before he was throwing open the door and half running to the plane. His leg ached with every step, he really shouldn’t be wearing the prosthesis right now especially without a crutch, but he didn’t care. He had to get to Michael.

Vaguely, he recognized Isobel standing there with her hand pressed to her mouth as she stared at the plane but Alex ignored her too. 

“Guerin!” He yelled when he thought he was close enough. The curls popped up and turned towards him. Another few steps and he reached the ladder leading to the cockpit. After all of this was over, he was really going to have to ask Michael where the hell he got his hands on this plane but that was a problem for later.

“Alex?” Michael’s voice reached him as Alex got his head and shoulders over the edge and he could finally see inside. Michael was staring at him in shock. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Max came and got me,” he answered as he hauled himself up and inside. It was a very small cockpit, really designed for only one person but two could fit in a pinch if they liked each other. Alex soaked in the warmth of Michael’s body and ached to press himself against the other man. “What the hell are you doing?” 

Michael just stared at him for a moment, disbelief visible in every muscle. “Alex.” He said. “What are you doing here?”

“Were you really just going to leave Earth without a word? Did I even get a letter?” Alex asked.

Michael shook his head and ran a hand over his face. “I don’t understand. You’re upset?”

“Fuck you! Of course I’m upset!” Alex yelled in his face. His voice softened immediately when he saw Michael flinch. “I knew you wanted to leave but I at least thought I’d get a goodbye?” He hadn’t meant it to come out as a question.

“Alex-” Michael stopped himself. “You gave me the missing piece and told me to be happy.” His face contorted like he wanted to glare at Alex but couldn’t muster the necessary emotions. “I figured that was your goodbye.” He shrugged a shoulder and Alex wanted to punch him. “That was you telling me to go.”

Alex shook his head. “This is why I wanted us to talk. We need to use our words or shit like this happens.” Michael looked at him quizzically. “I don’t  _want_  you to go, Michael. I want you here. With me. But I’ve been selfish with this thing between us for too long and I can’t stand in your way if you really want to leave. I gave you the piece because it’s yours not because I wanted you to go. I told you to be happy because you deserve it, dammit. And as much as I really want you to be happy here, I understand if you need to leave. But goddammit you do not get to just take off in the middle of the fucking night without a word!”

Michael didn’t answer. He just wrapped a hand around Alex’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Alex took the extra half step separating them and pressed himself along Michael’s body as he gripped his hips and eagerly responded. It was a softer kiss than usual for them. Usually it was all heat and fire and passion and need but this-this was everything else. This was love and desperation and longing and desire just to be close to each other and it was everything they never managed to say. Alex poured everything he was feeling into that kiss. 

It was slow and gentle and Alex never wanted it to end. 

Michael pulled away oh so slowly. Alex managed to get in a few more short kisses, mere presses of their lips really, before Michael pulled too far back.

“I thought I’d lost you,” Michael admitted quietly.

“You haven’t lost me.” Alex told him firmly. “You could never lose me. Not really.”


	89. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allthehearteyes asked: Angst/fluff prompt for Malex: #6 “You make every day worth living.”

Alex dropped his head with a groan as Maria and Liz started crowing. Something wet hit his hand and he looked up to see Kyle clutch a hand over his nose.

“Dude, did you just snort beer on me?” Kyle was laughing too hard to answer but it set Maria and Liz off again. 

After a few seconds, Alex started to genuinely worry for their oxygen intake. “It’s really not that funny,” he grumbled as he took a sip of his beer.

“What’s not that funny?” Isobel asked as she and Max joined them. Alex closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Nothing,” he tried to tell them but Liz waved him off. 

“The hat. Michael wears the hat.” She gasped out as she tried to get herself under control.

“I really need to buy you that t-shirt.” Alex glared at Kyle but the man was too busy laughing at him to care. “It really is your thing, isn’t it?”

“Just kill me now.”

“Hey now, no killing my boyfriend.” Michael whispered as he came up behind Alex and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Alex rolled his eyes but couldn’t contain his smile as he leaned into Michael. “Don’t worry, I’m not planning on dying anytime soon.” He tilted his head so he could whisper in Michael’s ear without worry about any eavesdroppers. Not that they’d be able to hear him over the cackling anyway but still. “Not while I’ve got you, anyway. You make every day worth living, cowboy.” He pressed a quick kiss to Michael’s cheek before turning back to the table.

Maria and Liz were practically falling into each other they were still laughing so hard. Kyle had his hand pressed back against his mouth but this time he looked like he was going to be sick. Alex raised his eyebrow in question. Next to the table Max and Isobel were looking very confused. 

“What-” Alex started to ask before Liz cut him off.

She waved a hand at Michael. “The hat!”

Alex looked back and rolled his eyes when he saw that Michael was indeed wearing the hat.

“Oh I did not need that mental image.” Kyle forced out next to him. 

“Oh please,” Alex turned to him. “It’s a fucking hot mental image and you know it.”


	90. Max + Michael (Malex referenced)

“How’d you know about me and Alex?”

Max rolled his head to the side to look at Michael in surprise. A few seconds ago he would’ve bet money that Michael had been asleep. By all accounts, considering how much they’d both drank in the past few hours, they should both be passed out.

“Max?” Michael asked when Max didn’t answer.

Max grunted to acknowledge him but didn’t say anything yet.

“It was a couple of years ago. I looked it up later and I think it was during his second deployment?” Max said after a while. It was long enough that he thought maybe Michael had finally fell asleep. “I took you home one morning after a night at the station and you wouldn’t let me get you into bed. You kept freaking out until I gave you your hoodie.”

Michael turned on his side in the chair and stared at him. “A hoodie told you I was in love with Alex Manes?”

Max shrugged. “Well you were legitimately freaking out until I gave it to you and then you clutched it to your chest and cried. Figured either  _it_  was important to you or it belonged to someone who was.” He shrugged his shoulders lazily. “Considering it had Air Force emblazoned across the front and you never enlisted it made sense that it was Alex’s hoodie. Ergo you were in love with Alex and you missed him.”

Michael didn’t say anything for a long time. “Why didn’t you say anything?” He mumbled, his eyes slipping closed.

“Why didn’t you?”


	91. 1x11 Coda (Malex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x11 Coda

The phone rang loudly in the silent room. Alex jolted awake instantly and fumbled on his nightstand for the device and tugging the charging cord out as he turned back over. He hit answer without looking at the caller ID. At this time of night it was going to be something important.

“Manes,” he answered in case it was work.

“Alex.”

Alex’s eyes snapped open and he sat up. “Guerin?” He craned his neck to see the clock and winced at the time. “Is something wrong? Why are you calling me at 3:15 in the morning?”

Mild cursing came through. “Sorry,” Michael was mumbling. “I didn’t realize it was so late. Go back to sleep.”

“Wait.” Michael’s voice was getting softer and Alex knew he was pulling his phone away to hang up. “Michael!”

A pause.

“Yeah?” His voice was tentative but  _there_  and Alex sighed in relief.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, keeping his voice soft.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Or no. I don’t even know anymore.”

“What happened?” Alex asked after Michael trailed off.

“Noah’s the fourth alien. He’s the one who’s been possessing and killing people.”

Alex fell back onto the bed in surprise. “Are you okay?” He asked again.

“Yeah. Izzy’s not. And he possessed Maria for a bit to try and steal the serum from Liz. Oh and he possessed Isobel to beat up Max. But I’m fine.”

Alex let out a breath and then immediately felt guilty for it. Everything in Michael’s life went to hell tonight but Alex was relieved anyway. At least Michael was okay.

“Alex, I uh-” Michael trailed off.

“Michael?” Alex asked when Michael didn’t continue.

He heard him clear his throat. “My sister just found out her husband has been lying to her for their entire relationship and I just-”

Michael trailed off again but this time Alex caught the thread. “I think we would’ve been happier if one of us was faking it or trying to use the other.” Alex told him softly. “If it was fake, we probably would’ve made more of an effort to force it to happen instead of letting it fall apart again and again.”

Michael didn’t answer him.

“I’m not using you for anything Guerin. And I have never lied to you. I’ve walked away, yes, but I haven’t lied. I loved you.” Something about the time of morning and the phone separating them let him continue. “I love you. I don’t know how to stop loving you.”

Alex heard a sharp inhale but Michael didn’t interrupt so he kept going.

“I don’t care that you’re an alien. I left the bunker because-” he couldn’t bring himself to say the words.

“Because I showed you my ship.” Michael finished for him. “Because I told you that I was trying to leave.”

“Yeah,” Alex breathed. “To be honest, I can’t imagine this world without you in it. The idea that you’re trying to leave just scares the shit out of me, Guerin.”

Silence.

“What would you do if I told you I finished it. That I was going to leave and never come back?” Michael’s voice was timid, like he didn’t really want to know the answer.

“Honestly? I think I’d let you go. It would be too selfish and hypocritical of me to try and keep you here but  _fuck_ ,” he swore softly but vehemently, “I don’t want you to go. I want you here. With me.”

“What happened to friends?”

“I don’t think we can ever be just friends. Or maybe we can. I don’t know. I don’t know what I want or what we can be. All I know is I want you in my life anyway I can get you. We spent too long apart and I don’t want to do it anymore.”

“Me neither.”


	92. 1x11 Coda (Michael + Maria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x11 Coda #2

“What time do you want me to pick you up to go get your car tomorrow?” Michael asked as he threw his car in park.

Maria shook her head as she grabbed her purse and her shoes. “It’s only a few blocks, I’ll just walk over and get it when I need it.”

She didn’t look at him as she got out of his truck. “Thank you,” she said quietly when she was back on solid ground, one hand clutching her purse and shoes and the other holding the door open. “For driving me home. And for being there when I woke up. I still don’t know what happened but-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Michael brushed her off.

Maria shook her head. “Don’t-don’t do that.” 

“Do what?”

“Blow me off. You were there for me tonight and I really appreciate it. So just accept my gratitude, okay?”

Michael gave her a short nod. “Ok. You’re welcome. I’m glad I could be there to help.”

Maria looked away after a beat. Michael watched as her thoughts visibly warred within her. She kept glancing at her front door like she wanted to go inside and yet she didn’t move.

“You should get some sleep.” Michael opted to decide for her.

“Yeah,” she said softly. With a final glance at her door she stepped closer to the truck so that her top half was inside the cab. “Look, I was still really woozy when I woke up,” Michael opened his mouth to cut her off but she held up a hand, “but I meant what I said. The past few months you’ve been there for me when I really needed someone and it has meant a lot to me. Sometimes I feel like I can’t burden my friends with my problems but you don’t care. You just…help. You comfort me when I need it and you back off when I need you to and- it’s nice.” She finished a little helplessly. “I think we could be really great friends.”

“Friends, right.” Michael huffed as he ran a hand over his face. 

“What’s wrong with friends, Guerin?” 

“Nothing.” He laughed slightly. “Not a thing. Just seems like I’m not worth anything more.” He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. “But yeah, I’d like it if we could be friends.”

Maria eyed him for a moment before she hopped back into the cab and let the door close behind her. “I’m not going to get between you and Alex,” she started.

“There’s nothing between me and Alex,” Michael told her. “It’s over. It’s  _been_  over for a long time.”

She just shook her head. “I’m not going to get into the specifics with you right now, okay? What I know is that it wasn’t a one night stand for you two. It wasn’t a summer fling or anything like that. It is or was  _real_. And whatever your current relationship status might be, I’m not getting involved. I like you, Guerin, and maybe we could try something, I don’t know. But what I do know is that Alex is my best friend and I love him and I’m not going to get involved with you. Now when I know it would hurt him.”

“So if Alex said he was over me, you’d give it a shot?”

“No.” Maria shut him down gently. “Alex can say whatever he wants. Hell he might even say that just to try and make me feel a little less awful, but I know how he feels. He can’t hide that from me no matter how much he tries. And I know he cares about you. He’s cared about you since high school and it hasn’t changed. So no, I’m never going to give this a shot, because Alex is too important to me to risk hurting or losing him. But that doesn’t mean we have to be strangers.” She laid a hand on his. “You were right earlier when you said I was ignoring you. This whole situation is one I have very carefully avoided ever being in and I don’t know the right way to handle it. But I don’t want to keep doing that. I don’t want things to be awkward forever and I  _do_  want us to be friends. It might take a while,” she said awkwardly as she removed her hand, “but I would like us to get there. I like being able to rely on you when I need someone.”

Michael cleared his throat and looked away for a moment before turning back to her. “Ok. Yeah.” He sort of flopped his hands a bit. “Let’s be friends.”

They exchanged small smiles before Michael grimaced. “Not sure how good I am at it, though. The whole friends thing, I mean. I don’t have a lot of experience and Max sort of hates me sometimes so-”

Maria shook her head. “Trust me, Guerin. You’re already doing a great job.” She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before pulling away and getting out of the truck. “Thanks again for driving me home.”


	93. Jenna + Charlie ft Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from @roswellprompts on tumblr
> 
> one was Jenna leaves the bunker to take a call from her sister and another was Alex pulls some strings to protect Charlie and keep her out of Jesse's grasp

Jenna leaned on the truck and stared at her phone, thankful for once for their regimented call time.

Charlie called her every other day at 5:00. Never a minute off. Sometimes that qas hard to schedule around but sometimes it was a great excuse to get out of the room when the tension sky rocketed between reluctant allies. Valenti was back to teasing Manes about a guy he was into when she made her escape.

The phone buzzed in her hand and startled her out of her thoughts.

“Hey,” her voice was soft when the line finally connected. She and Charlie had been close when they were younger but drifted apart when Charlie started getting into trouble. If there was anything good that had come out of her being sent to jail it was that Jenna finally had an opportunity to rebuild her relationship with her sister.

“You would not believe what this chick said to me yesterday!” And just like that Charlie was off on another one of her stories. Jenna closed her eyes and smiled as she lost herself in the tale. It had only been two days since their last call but the threat of Jesse Manes loomed and Jenna wanted to absorb every second she had in case she lost it.

“Jenna?” Charlie asked after a while. “You there?”

“Yeah,” she cleared her throat, “yeah. I’m here.”

“Ok. What’s up with you?” Charlie asked after a beat.

Jenna shook her head even though she knew Charlie couldn’t see her. “Starting a new assignment. Big investigation but I’m working with these two guys and I’m already over it.”

“What are they hitting on you or something?”

“Nah one of them’s gay and the other’s actually a decent guy so I don’t have to worry about that for once, thankfully. But they have history with each other and most of its not great so they’re going at each other a little bit and doing that stupid macho posturing bullshit and it’s jusy exhausting.” She laughed a little. “It’s the first day and I’m already tired.”

“Screw them.”

“Charlie!”

“Oh please. I didn’t mean literally screw them. But who cares if they can’t put on their big boy pants and be professional? You just be you. Show them who’s the boss ass bitch.”

Jenna smiled and shook her head. “You realize I’m not in charge here right?”

“So what? When has that ever stopped you?”

Jenna gave a wordless agreement as Valenti climbed out of the bunker. She returned his awkward wave and watched as he got in his car and drive away.

“Hey,” Charlie said softly. “My time’s up.”

Jenna nodded. “Same time Thursday.” At this point it wasn’t a question.

“Same time Thursday.” Charlie assured her anyway.

Jenna hung up and ventured back inside to get her things. If Valenti was leaving then there probably wouldn’t be much more for them to do today.

“Sorry for that earlier,” Alex Manes greeted her when she reentered the command center. “Kyle pushes my buttons sometimes but it was unprofessional.”

Jenna just nodded to him. There wasn’t anything she could say.

“I saw him leaving. I take it we’re done here?”

“For today,” he agreed.

She nodded again and grabbed her jacket and bag.

“Can I ask why you were working with my father?”

Jenna froze in the doorway before turning slowly. Alex looked curious, his gaze absent judgement, and for some reason that made her answer.

“My sister Charlie is in Leavenworth.” She didn’t bother sugarcoating it. “Your father found out and promised to make things difficult for her if I didn’t help him.”

Alex didn’t respond. He just nodded thoughtfully and after a moment Jenna turned and walked away. He didn’t stop her.

——

It was hard to believe it was over. After months of investigating they’d found all of the aliens in and around Roswell and those with murderous tendencies had been eliminated or contained.

If someone had told Jenna months ago that she’d be at a barbecue with a bunch of aliens she would’ve recommended them for a psych eval. And yet. This was her life now she mused as she looked around the patio. Max and his siblings were smiling, she noted with a smile of her own. It hadn’t taken long for her to realize that the three of them were rarely happy and when they were, it was because they weren’t together. Kyle and Alex exited the house, their playful bickering filling the air and Jenna shook her head as she took a sip of her beer. Who would’ve thought the three of them would become friends? She certainly hadn’t but the two men were among those she counted closest now.

A truck rumbled up the drive and stole everyone’s attention. Jenna stared at the obviously military vehicle with concern while everyone else asked Max if he was expecting someone else.

Well almost everyone, she thought as Alex peeled himself away from Michael and stepped forward with a hand raised to the truck in greeting. He ignored his boyfriends calls as he walked out to speak to the driver as he got out.

Jenna stood up slowly, something keeping her alert despite Alex’s obvious familiarity with the visitor.

She watched as they exchanged words, Alex signed something, and they shook her hands. The driver put the papers back into the car and opened the back door. Alex glanced back at her and Jenna’s heart sped up.

Someone climbed out of the backseat. Their body was obscured by the door but the wind picked up strands of long curly hair. It was a brilliant blonde and Jenna let out a sob as her hand flew to her mouth.

“Cam?” Max asked in worry.

Jenna just shook her head and put her beer down quickly. By the time she straightened the door was closed and there was no doubt about it.

Charlie.

She was here. In New Mexico. Not in Leavenworth.

Alex stopped next to her and she hadn’t even noticed him moving. Her eyes were glued to where the man was unlocking the cuffs on Charlie’s wrists.

“How?” She choked out.

Alex shrugged. “Called in a few favors. There are some conditions to this but we can talk about those later.”

Jenna reached out and squeezed his arm in thanks as she took off. She ate up the space between them in a few large strides and suddenly Charlie was  _there._  They squeezed each other tightly and Jenna buried her sob in Charlie’s mane of curls.

“Hey sis.”


	94. Gen + Malex referenced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's in a name?
> 
> Or, all of the Manes boys have weird names (see: Flint)

“Hey! No!” Kyle heard Guerin yelling as he entered Max’s house. From the other voices he heard, it sounded like everyone else was already here but then he’d expected that - he’d gotten held up at the hospital and was almost an hour late. And apparently had missed a lot, if the scene he walked into was anything to go by.

Alex was standing on a table clutching something in his fist above his head. Max was holding Guerin back across the room but all of them, sans Guerin, had smiles on their faces (Maria wasn’t even pretending not to laugh), so Kyle wasn’t too worried. Alex’s hand kept shooting forward like Guerin was using his powers to try and get whatever it was but he always stopped before Alex overbalanced on the table. The effect was a bit like Alex was playing tug-o-war by himself and Kyle smiled despite not knowing what the fuck was going on. 

“Give it back!” Guerin yelled but Alex just shook his head.

“Come at me, Guerin!” Alex retorted. Guerin did in deed try to go after him but Max’s hand was firm on his chest.

“What did I say about calling me Guerin?” He shot back. Alex merely shrugged.

“It’s your name, why shouldn’t I use it?”

And oh, that seemed to be the wrong thing to say, Kyle realized immediately. He wasn’t sure what happened but Alex froze and closed his eyes while Guerin stopped struggling. Kyle watched as a wicked grin spread across his face and he raised an eyebrow. Across from him, Alex was murmuring “no” over and over again.

“Well alright then, River, if we’re using our names here.” Guerin said and Alex winced.

Kyle was confused. Was River a weird new pet name Guerin was trying? He looked around the room to see his confusion echoed on everyone’s faces. Well, almost everyone.

Maria’s face went through a journey from confusion to realization to utter glee. “Oh my god!” She exclaimed. “I completely forgot about that!” Laughter bubbled out of her. She put a hand over her mouth to try and contain it when Alex glared but even Kyle could see that she wasn’t trying very hard. 

“Uh, what?” Isobel asked.

“Nothing!” Alex shouted before groaning. He beckoned Guerin over and the other man helped him step carefully off of the table. When he was on solid ground, Guerin grabbed whatever was in his hand and crowed with victory.

“Wait!” Liz shouted over him, a smile spreading across her face now. She turned to Maria. “How did we forget that?”

Maria shrugged. “It never really came up, I guess.”

“Yes. And it will continue never coming up,” Alex cut in with a sharp glare at his boyfriend.

Said boyfriend only grinned back, completely unrepentant.

“What is going on? What is River?” Cam asked.

“You don’t know?” Alex asked her, his eyes widening in surprise. “You’ve seen my military file.”

“Yeah and?”

Alex made a small “huh” but didn’t answer.

Maria rolled her eyes. “River is Alex.” She finally said. Which told them all absolutely nothing.

“What?” Kyle asked, echoed by the others in the room.

Alex shrugged his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck as a faint blush started to spread. Guerin pressed a kiss to his neck in apparent apology but Alex shoved him away with a light glare. 

“My mom had this thing for nature. Like the elements or whatever. So she named her children accordingly. My brothers names are Clay, Flint, and Hawk.”

“Earth, fire and air?” Maria guessed. “I forgot Luke’s real name was Hawk.”

“Yeah he hates it. My mom wanted Sky or Gale or something but my dad argued for something ‘manlier’.” He rolled his eyes.

“So what? You’re water?” Isobel asked.

Alex sighed and nodded, resigned. “My name is River Alexander Manes. Nobody ever in my life has called me River.”

“Except me,” Guerin chimed in.

“Except Michael,” Alex agreed. “Payback for always calling him Guerin, I suppose.”

Kyle felt a grin spread across his face and laughter bubbling up in his throat. “ _River?!”_  He asked, unable to contain his glee.

If looks could kill, Kyle would be dead. “Can it, Magoo.”


	95. 1x12 Coda (Alex + Max)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x12 Coda #1

He saw Michael’s eyes widen a fraction before he heard the gun cock behind him.

“Put it down.”

Alex Manes’ voice was steady. Max may not have known the man very well but in that moment he  _knew_  that Alex would shoot him if he didn’t do as he said. Slowly, Max flicked the safety back on and held the gun in the air.

“I said down.”

Max knelt slowly and placed the gun on the floor, kicking it behind him as he stood. He heard Alex pick it up. He didn’t hear Alex put the safety back on his own gun.

Max didn’t bother trying to turn around so he was left staring at his brother. Michael’s gaze was fixed behind him, his body tense but his face sagging with relief. And what looked like misery.

“Guerin,” Alex said. And that was enough. Michael snapped into action and spun on his heel. Within seconds, Max heard Noah’s cry as Michael jammed the needle into him and administered the serum. 

“Michael!” He yelled, trying to stop him.

“Shut up, Evans.” Alex told him calmly.

“Do you have any idea what he’s doing?” Max asked, turning to look over his shoulder. From what he could see, Alex looked worryingly unconcerned.

“He’s doing what he needs to do. And you’re not going to stop him.”

“Noah is more powerful than all of us. When he gets his powers back, he’ll kill us all.” Max warned.

“No he won’t.” Michael said as he came back into the room, Noah stumbling behind him.

Max scoffed. “You really think that?”

Michael shrugged. “I think I just watched every other alien on this planet die in an explosion so unless Noah wants to be truly,  _truly_  alone, he’s not going to hurt us. And if he does? I don’t really care.”

“Guerin-” Alex interjected. Max almost turned around at the pain in the man’s voice but he kept his eyes fixed on Michael. 

“I met my mother today.” Michael told him. “And then left her to die five minutes later.” 

Max recoiled and took a step back. 

“There were over 50 aliens in that building, Max. All of them had been held captive and experimented on since the crash. And they all died today. So I am getting answers. And Noah’s the only one left to give them.” Michael stared him down.

Max glanced between his brother and Noah. Noah’s color was returning quickly but his face was pale as he looked at Michael in shock and horror. Michael slumped against the wall and Max took a step forward.

He knew if he moved fast, he could get to Noah and put him down before he regained his powers.

The cold barrel of a gun on his neck stopped him in his tracks.

“Don’t.”


	96. 1x12 Coda (Malex ft Kyle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x12 Coda #2

“We need to go!” Kyle yelled at them as they stood frozen.

Alex tossed him the keys without looking away from Michael. The man stood frozen, his eyes trained on the destruction in front of him. 

Slowly, he raised a hand and placed it on Michael’s neck. He tensed under his touch but he didn’t pull away so Alex pressed his luck. Slowly, he slid his hand up until he curled it around his neck. Stepping in front of Michael, Alex wrapped his other arm around his shoulders and tugged him in.

Michael’s body was rigid, his gaze fixed behind Alex but slowly, oh so slowly, the tension left him. Bit by bit, Michael crumbled, his body sagging against Alex as he wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and held on for dear life. 

Over Michael’s shoulder, Alex saw Kyle glancing frantically behind him and he knew they didn’t have any time. Flint would be back with reinforcements to ensure that there were no survivors. He wouldn’t take kindly to finding Alex and Kyle still here. And Alex couldn’t take the chance that he’d find Michael.

“Guerin, hey,” he nudged Michael back just enough to look into his eyes, his hands gripping his face. “We have to go.”

Michael shook his head, tears streaming down his face, still unable to look at Alex.

Alex dug his hand into his pocket and fished out his keys. As gently as he could, he shoved at Michael until the man started moving and directed him towards his own truck. With a quick gesture to Kyle, Alex slid behind the wheel of Michael’s beat up old Chevy and drove them the hell out of there.


	97. 1x12 Coda (Malex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x12 Coda #3

Michael couldn’t remember if or when he’d ever cried this much. It was like his body was making up for all the years he’d held it in and put on a brave face. 

Because he couldn’t do it anymore. He’d met his mother. His whole family. And then run away and left them to die. Because of him.

His body shook with the sobs. 

The last thing he’d needed when he got back from Caulfield was to fight with Max but the man had held a loaded gun on him and something in Michael told him that Max would have used it if Michael hadn’t torn it away from him. The idea that the man who just a few days before had called himself Michael’s family could do that to him…

He’d given up wiping away the tears hours ago. The pillow under his head was soaking through with them but Michael couldn’t bring himself to care. Everything he’d ever wanted or hoped for was gone.

It was all gone.

Distantly he heard the door creak open but he ignored it. Whoever it was could come back later. 

The door slammed shut.

A few unsteady thumps marked the footsteps as his visitor moved to stand next to his bed. Michael didn’t turn around. If anything, he curled tighter into the side of his Airstream.

The bed dipped as his visitor sat down and Michael couldn’t lie to himself any longer. He knew who it was. He’d known from the second the door opened. 

He could feel him. Like he felt the aliens in Caulfield. Alex was under his skin and in his soul and Michael felt their connection pulling tight as the man removed his prosthetic and laid down on the bed.

Slowly, as if he was afraid Michael would run away, Alex curled himself behind Michael and laid a hand on Michael’s hip. When Michael didn’t react, Alex gripped his hip and tugged gently until Michael turned onto his back.

His sobs had quieted but the tears still flowed freely as Michael let Alex manipulate him until he was pressed into Alex’s chest with the other man’s arms wrapped tightly around him. 

Alex never said a word and for that, Michael was eternally grateful. He didn’t need words right now. He just needed Alex.

And Alex was there.


	98. 1x12 Coda (Malex ft Kyle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x12 Coda #4

“Stop the car.”

Alex glanced over his shoulder at Michael in the backseat. The man was hunched over and clutching the door handle.

“We have to get away from Caulfield, we can’t stop,” he answered. He wished he could give Michael what he needed but if they didn’t put some serious miles between them and the prison, Flint was going to track them down and Alex couldn’t risk losing Michael today too.

“Stop the damn car, Alex.”

Next to him, Kyle twisted in his seat and looked at Michael. Alex glanced in the rearview mirror but didn’t see anyone behind them so he pulled off to the side of the road. Before the car was even fully stopped, Michael shoved his way out of the car. 

Alex watched him, worried, as he took several large steps away from the car before collapsing onto his knees. Alex grabbed at his seatbelt, preparing to unbuckle, when the world started to rumble. The car shifted back and forth and Alex could see cracks forming in the road next to them. Kyle grabbed at handholds in the car to keep himself steady.

“What the hell?” Kyle yelled but Alex ignored him. He yanked the belt off and flung himself out of the car. The shaky ground caused him to stumble a few times but he didn’t stop long enough for it to matter. 

It felt like only a heartbeat before Alex was in front of Michael. His heart broke at the sight - Michael was curled in on himself with tears streaming down his face. He was silent but his body racked with sobs.

Slowly, carefully, Alex lowered himself to his knees. He ached to hold Michael but he knew that people reacted differently to trauma. Some wanted to be held, others couldn’t stand to be touched. He didn’t know what Michael needed right now and he didn’t want to make it any worse so he reached out a hand and let it hover between them. 

It was only seconds before Michael leaned forward and let himself collapse into Alex’s arms. Alex didn’t hesitate. The second Michael started to move towards him, Alex had his arms around his shoulders. He tucked Michael’s head under his chin and they just sat there silently. He thought maybe he should say something but there weren’t any words for what Michael was going through. So Alex just held him and let him cry. 

Alex jerked his head up at the sound of footsteps nearby. He relaxed when he saw that it was just Kyle but still kicked himself for letting himself become so unaware that Kyle could get within a few feet of them before he noticed. He needed to protect Michael right now and he was already failing. He hadn’t even noticed when the world stopped shaking.

Kyle dropped into a squat next to them, his face conflicted. After a moment’s hesitation, he reached out and put a hand on Michael’s shoulder.

“I felt them,” Michael admitted softly after a moment. “I could  _feel_  them.”

Alex’s stomach clenched. He prayed to a God he didn’t believe in anymore that Michael meant he had felt them before the explosion because it sounded like Michael was saying he felt them all die and that was impossible.

“She-” Michael’s voice caught in his throat. “She was my mother and I just left her there.”

Kyle closed his eyes and dropped his head. 

“I cannot imagine what you’re going through right now,” Kyle said. Alex shot him a look but Kyle brushed him off. “I’ve lost my dad but never everyone. I wish you could have time to deal with this right now but we really need to keep moving.” His voice was soft but firm. Michael tensed in Alex’s arms. “I’m so sorry.”

Kyle squeezed Michael’s shoulder and stood up. Alex watched as he walked back to the car and slid behind the wheel, taking Alex’s spot.

Michael pulled away from him and Alex slowly let his arms drop. “Michael?”

“He’s right.” Michael said as he struggled to stand up. “We need to go. I need to get home. Max and Isobel have been calling me all day. I need to find out what’s going on and tell them-”

Alex nodded and tried to stand up. Unfortunately, he’d had a long day and the running hadn’t helped - his leg was cramping fiercely and refusing to cooperate. He got one leg under him before he started to tilt but strong hands on his waist held him steady. Alex let Michael guide him to his feet before he looked at him. The tears had stopped and were drying on his cheeks, his hair wild in the wind. 

Alex eyed the broken expression on his face and pulled him into another hug. This time, Alex pressed his face into Michael’s neck and held him tight. “Thank you for leaving.” Michael’s entire body went rigid under him but Alex held firm. “You can hate me, I don’t care, but you’re alive and I can’t be sorry about that.”

Michael didn’t say anything for a beat. And then- “You would have stayed in there with me.” 

It wasn’t a question. “Yes,” Alex answered anyway. Because he would have. He’d accepted that in the heartbeat it took for him to understand that Michael didn’t want to leave. 

“I couldn’t be responsible for your death, too.”

Alex pulled back and looked at him. “You are not responsible for anyone’s death, Michael. The building was rigged to blow up should anyone try to help them. That’s not on you, that’s on my father and whoever else designed that awful place. Do not punish yourself for trying to help your family.”

Michael didn’t react. Alex wanted to press the issue but Kyle popped his head out of the truck behind him and started gesturing wildly and Alex knew they were out of time.

“Come on,” he urged gently. “We have to go.”

Michael nodded numbly and let Alex shepherd him back into the car. This time, Alex slid into the backseat with him. 


	99. 1x12 Coda (Max)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x12 Coda #5

“Is he dead?” 

Max clenched his jaw. “No.”

“What?” Isobel shouted and Max had to pull the phone away from his ear. “He should be dead by now, Max!”

“I know.” He told her. “But Michael gave him the antidote.”

“What!” Max winced. “Why the hell would he do that?”

“He wants answers.” Max told her as he rubbed at his forehead.

“Well he should have come and gotten them when we called him. Dammit Max, we decided!”

“I know. But he wasn’t taking no for an answer.”

“You couldn’t stop him?”

“Iz-” Max stopped and swallowed hard. “Isobel I pulled my gun on him.”

Isobel didn’t respond for a moment and when she did her voice was cold. “You did what?”

“I didn’t know how else to stop him.” Max tried to defend himself even though he knew his actions were in no way defensible. “But he just did it anyway. It was like he was daring me to shoot him. And then he took Noah and left. I don’t know where they went.”

“I can’t believe you pulled your gun on our brother, Max!” Isobel told him. Her voice was calm but Max could feel the anger emanating from her even across town. “And we will be talking about that later, believe me, but right now we need to find them. If Noah gets his powers back, he could kill Michael.”

“I know.” Max slumped against the wall. “I don’t think he cares, though. You didn’t see him Isobel. Something happened. I don’t know what but he was- I don’t know frantic? He was  _off_.”

“And so you threatened to shoot him.” 

Max winced and closed his eyes. “I didn’t know what else to do. I couldn’t just do nothing as he helped a serial killer.”

“What about talking to him?! Have you ever considered talking to Michael? Instead of lecturing him?” Isobel spat at him. He heard her moving around and Liz’s voice in the background. “If you realized that something was wrong why didn’t you  _ask?”_

 _“_ It’s not that simple, Iz. Michael and I don’t talk.”

“And now it might get all of us killed.” 

Max didn’t respond. He just listened to the two women on the other end of the phone get into their car and start up the engine. 

“Look, Liz and I will go to his trailer. You go to the caves. See if he’s there.” Isobel told him.

“Ok.” Max agreed. “Oh uh- if he’s not at his trailer, try Alex Manes’ place. I’m not sure where he lives but Michael might go there.”

“Why would Michael go to Alex Manes’?” Isobel asked. He heard Liz’s voice in the background asking the same question and Max wondered if any of them really knew Michael, after all. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter. Liz knows where he lives so we’ll go there if he’s not at his trailer. Check in when you get to the caves. And for god’s sake Max if you find him just  _talk to him_. You pull your gun on him again and I swear I will melt your brain for real.”

Isobel hung up and Max let the phone fall to the ground. He gave himself one minute to wallow in his own mistakes of the evening before pushing to his feet and leaving in search of his brother.


	100. 1x12 Coda (Group, cont from ch 99)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x12 Coda #5.2

Max slammed the door behind him and bounded up the steps of the cabin. The front door opened and Liz stepped out to greet him.

“Where is he?” Max barked as soon as he saw her.

Liz held up a hand to calm him but Max just tried to push past her. Liz placed her hand on his chest and pressed hard until he stopped and looked at her.

“I know you’re upset right now, but you need to calm down.” She told him.

“Where’s Michael?” He asked again.

“Max-”

Max shook his head and stepped around her. Flinging the door open wide, he paused a foot inside when Kyle and Cam stood up from where they’d been sitting on the couch. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asked in surprise, his tone sharper than he intended. He looked around but Isobel was the only other person in the room. Dimly, he recognized the sounds of Liz coming inside and shutting the door. “Where’s Michael? And Noah?”

Isobel crossed the room and slapped him across the face. His head jolted to the side more out of surprise than actual force. Max put a hand to his cheek and gaped at Isobel but she just glared at him.

“Don’t you ever do that to Michael again.” Her voice was calm but hard and Max could only nod.

“Where is he?”

“Sleeping.” Max’s neck hurt from how fast he whipped his head around at the new voice. Alex Manes stood in the archway to the rest of the house, anger written clear on his face. “So don’t wake him up.”

“He’s sleeping?!” Max was flabbergasted. “He heals and kidnaps a serial killer and he’s fucking sleeping?” Max took a step forward and Alex smoothly pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. Max stopped cold in his tracks and slowly put his hands up.

“Yes. He’s sleeping. So  _do not wake him up_.” Alex told him. “I believe I was very clear.”

Max swallowed and glanced between Alex’s face and the gun. His face was set and his hand never wavered. Max suddenly remembered that Alex was a decorated combat veteran who had probably seen more than his fair share of violent situations and knew his way around a firearm. The man didn’t even blink. 

“You don’t like having a gun pointed at you, do you?” Alex asked idly.

Max shook his head slowly.

“Bet you’d like it even less if it was someone you thought loved and cared about you holding it.” Max felt his stomach clench as Alex’s voice turned ice cold.

Nobody in the room moved. 

“You ever hurt or threaten Michael again, you and I are going to have a problem. Do you understand me, Max?” Max wasn’t sure he’d ever heard his name sound like that, a threat in and of itself. 

Max nodded his head vigorously. “It was a mistake, Alex. I would never hurt Michael.”

Alex let out a hollow laugh and Max took a step back instinctively. “Never hurt him? So punching him, throwing him into cars, telling him he’s nothing to you - none of that counts as hurting him to you?”

A chill swept over him as he was forced to realize just how bad his relationship with Michael had gotten. And he was ashamed to realize, as he thought it over, that it was almost entirely on him. Every time Max had lost control of himself recently, he’d taken it out on Michael. Some part of him recognized that he’d done because he knew Michael wouldn’t retaliate. That Max could work out his issues on someone who knew and understood them and who wouldn’t fight back. The perfect outlet for his anger.

Numbly, he nodded to Alex. “I won’t. I swear.”

Alex searched his face before finally flicking the safety on and tucking his gun away. Max felt his body slump with relief. 

“Where’s Noah?” He asked. Nearby, Isobel tensed and finally turned her glare upon someone else.

“Yes, where is my lovely psychopath of a husband?”

“He’s safe.” Alex told her. 

“Oh I’m not worried about  _him_.” Isobel retorted. 

“He’s locked in a secure facility and we’ve surrounded him in that yellow powder he used to subdue Max and Michael’s powers the other night.” This time it was Cam who answered her and Max turned to her in surprise. She met his gaze but gave away nothing.

“Why did Michael save him?” This time it was Liz. “I know he wanted answers but to go against Max and Isobel’s wishes like that?”

Max watched as Kyle and Alex exchanged glances, seemingly deciding whether or not they should answer her question. He felt his anger rising again.

“If you know something about my brother, you need to tell me.”

Kyle scoffed and Max turned to him. “No offense, Evans, but the way you’ve been treating you ‘brother’,” the way he said it made Max’s stomach turn. Like Max was a fool for calling Michael that, “you don’t deserve to know jack.”

“Since when are you friends with Michael?” Liz asked.

Kyle shrugged. “I’m not. But the guy’s had a pretty terrible day and I’m not going to let any of you make it worse.”

“What the hell happened?” Isobel asked, looking frantically between Kyle and Alex. The two men exchanged another look before Kyle shrugged and gestured that it was Alex’s call.

Alex sighed. “You know about Project Shepherd?” He asked and waited until everyone nodded. “Well we found an old abandoned prison that mine and Kyle’s father’s had taken over as part of the Project and today we went with Michael to investigate it. There had been reports of unusual heat signatures on the compound, outside of normal human range. When we got there, Michael and Kyle found a cell block full of captive aliens from the crash. There had to be at least 50, I’d say.” He paused when Max collapsed into a seat and Isobel gasped with her hands over her mouth. Both stared at him as he continued. “Michael met his mother in there. About five minutes before the facility blew up. It was rigged to self destruct should any alien damage the cells and Michael tried to break them out-” he trailed off as Max’s heart leapt into his throat.

“Did he-?” Liz started to ask.

Alex shook his head. “We couldn’t get anyone out. We barely made it out ourselves and it was all I could do just to get him to leave with me. He wanted to stay.” He admitted. 

“Oh my god,” Isobel let out as she buried her face in her hands. 

Alex cleared his throat. “Anyway, there’s a possibility that there’s another site but it’s very unlikely. Project Shepherd doesn’t have the funding to run two off the books sites like that. So if any of you want to know anything about where you came from or who you really are, then Noah’s your answer.” He shrugged. “Michael needs answers. So he’s going to get them. Until then, Noah stays in a secure facility away from all of you. Once Michael’s learned all that he wants to, you can do what you like with him. But not before.”

Everything in Max revolted at the idea of Alex decreeing how they go about this but he remembered the look in his eyes earlier and stayed in his seat.

“He’s my husband,” Isobel objected. “It’s my decision.”

“It was.” Alex agreed. “You made it already. Just consider this an interlude of sorts. You’ll get him back and when you do, feel free to kill him again.”

Max turned to Cam. “You know where he is.”

“I do.” She agreed. “But I’m not going to tell you.”

“You hated the idea of not turning him in. Of letting him die! How can you support this? Michael will torture him if he has to.”

She stared him in the eyes. “My choices are let Michael interrogate him or let you murder him.” 

Cam didn’t say anything else but she didn’t need to. Max recoiled at the disappointment in her voice and the harsh reality of her words. He was a murderer. Or at the very least, he desperately wanted to be. It was only fair, he reasoned, considering how many people Noah had murdered. Why should he get a fair pass?

Max glanced around the room but found no supporters. Liz, he knew, hated the idea of her science being used as a weapon. Alex, Kyle, and Cam were all firm in their decision to help Michael and Isobel seemed to be coming around to their side of things.

“Iz-”

“No,” she cut him off. “Michael’s wanted answers our whole lives. He has the chance, maybe his only chance, to get them. I won’t stop him.” She clambered to her feet. “Let me know if Michael changes his mind?” She asked Alex to which the man nodded. “And tell him to call me tomorrow. I want to talk to him.”

“I’ll let him know.” 

She nodded and turned to Liz. “Can you drive me home?” Liz nodded and opened the door for her.

As Isobel left, Liz turned to Max. “Come with us. She needs you right now and I don’t think this is the best place for you to be. You can try and talk to Michael tomorrow.”

Max looked around the room one more time before nodding. He stood up and crossed the room. With a hand on the door and one foot out, he turned to Alex. “I love my brother and I would never hurt him. Not really. I just need to talk to him.”

Alex nodded. “I’ll let him know,” he repeated, much less sincere than he had to Isobel. Something told Max he wouldn’t be hearing from Michael for a while. 

“Liz,” he asked after he’d closed the door behind them and made it halfway to their cars, “how do I fix things with Michael?”

She paused and looked at him for a moment. “With time, I think. And actions. You can apologize all you want and say the right things but they don’t mean much if your actions don’t back it up. I know you say Michael’s important to you, but since I’ve been back, I haven’t seen it.” Her voice was cautious, almost apologetic. Liz laid a hand on his arm, her gently touch belying the harsh words. “Any blind idiot can see how much you love Isobel. She really is the most important person in the world to you. But sometimes you treat Michael like he’s an afterthought. Like you’re stuck with him because you all hatched together or something.”

“How can you say that?” Max recoiled. “He’s my brother!”

“So act like it,” Isobel’s voice cut in as she leaned out of the car window. “Starting with leaving and giving him the space he clearly needs right now. Get in the car Max.” Her voice softened. “And start fixing things tomorrow.”


	101. 1x12 Coda (Malex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x12 Coda #6

The knock was so quiet Alex almost thought he’d imagined it. If it hadn’t been deathly silent in the cabin, he would have missed it entirely. Instead, he pushed himself to his feet, wincing as he put more weight on his prosthetic, and limped to the front door and eased it open.

He sagged with relief at finding Michael on the other side. The other man had shoved him away earlier and begged for space so Alex had granted it even if he knew Michael really shouldn’t be alone right now. All he could do was go home and spend hours worrying and hoping Michael called.

The empty bottle of whiskey and the fact that he was still wide awake at 4am spoke to his success in that regard. He’d tried to sleep for about an hour before giving up - he was just too antsy to sleep and he was half convinced that he’d just see Michael’s mother in his dreams even if he did manage to close his eyes.

“Can I-?” Michael’s voice was hesitant and Alex’s heart clenched. Michael should never be scared to ask for anything from Alex. Especially not now.

Alex took a hasty step back to let Michael in and his leg gave out. He really should have taken the prosthetic off hours ago but there really wasn’t anything quite like pacing to get rid of his nervous energy.

Alex braced to catch himself before his knee hit the floor but the air hardened around him as he fell and gently righted him. Two warm hands clutched him as he steadied himself and Alex looked up into Michael’s worried eyes.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked.

Alex nodded. “Just tired. Should have taken this thing off a while ago is all.” He tried to brush it off.

“Why didn’t you?” Michael led him over to the couch and closed the door behind them as he got Alex to sit down. As soon as he did, Michael lifted his leg onto his lap and rolled up his pant leg. Alex put a hand down to stop him and Michael paused.

“You don’t have to-”

“Please,” Michael’s voice cracked. “Please just let me help. I need to do something that doesn’t hurt anyone.”

Alex swallowed and nodded, moving his hands out of the way. Michael gently eased the prosthetic off, the sock quickly following. He set them to the side before returning to Alex’s leg. Gently, oh so gently, he started to massage the stump. Alex let the tension escape him as Michael worked the aches away. 

He didn’t know how long they sat there in silence. After what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes, Michael’s hands slowed before finally stopping. Alex’s eyes opened and widened when he saw the tears brimming in Michael’s eyes.

“She was my mom, Alex.”

Alex’s heart clenched. He couldn’t think of anything to say. There weren’t any words that would make this better. Instead, he reached out and tugged at Michael’s arm as he leaned backwards until Michael was lying on top of him on the couch, his head pillowed on Alex’s chest. Gently, Alex wrapped one hand around him while the other started carding through his hair. 

“She loved you.” 

“I killed her.”

“No.” Alex lifted Michael’s head with a finger under his chin. “My father and Project Shepherd killed her. You did everything you could to save her. She knew that.”

“If I hadn’t-”

“Hadn’t what? Tried to break them out? Cared about them?” Alex let him look away and returned his hand to those beautiful curls. “Michael, your heart is not a weakness or a bad thing. It’s what makes you  _good._  It proves that everything they have ever thought of you and your people is  _wrong_. You’re not a monster. And your mother knew that. So mourn her. But don’t for a second blame yourself.”

Michael didn’t argue. Alex was sure that he wasn’t convinced but that was alright - Alex would just have to remind him. Again and again, if necessary.


	102. Malex + Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allthehearteyes asked: 68. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

"Incoming,” Michael warned as he levitated a vial over to Liz. He could have handed it to her but both of his hands were currently occupied and this was just easier.

Or it would have been if she was paying any attention. 

The sound of glass shattering made him look up only to see Liz staring at him in horror. The vial he’d sent to her was in pieces on the ground and its contents were spilled across her lap coat, shirt, and neck. In his surprise, Michael dropped both of the vials in his own hands. They shattered on the table in front of him and gas released upwards.

He and Liz stared at each other for a breath before the contamination alarm started blaring and both darted for the decontamination shower in the corner of the lab.

“Shit, get your clothes off,” Liz ordered as she started stripping.

“Why, Elizabeth, I never would have-”

“It’s protocol,” Liz cut him off as she kept tearing at her clothes. “They could be contaminated.”

Michael shrugged and started pulling at his shirt. 

In short order, they scrubbed themselves with the super special soap specially order for just such an occasion, taking care to not see or touch anything they shouldn’t - a tall order for two naked people crammed into a tiny shower. When they were finished, Liz grabbed two spare lab coats for them to wrap themselves in and they exited the room. After a quick rundown with Liz’s boss to explain the situation, they were allowed to leave and go home to put real clothes on.

“This never happened,” Liz told him sternly as they walked as fast as they could without exposing anything. It was really unfortunate that lab coats didn’t have any clasps or zippers.

“Fine by me,” Michael agreed. “Not sure which of our boyfriends would be more unhappy with me for having seen you naked.”

“ _What?_ ” Michael and Liz froze in their tracks at the unexpected voice. Slowly, they turned in unison to see Alex and Max standing by the employee entrance to the hospital, to go bags from the Crashdown clutched in their hands. Both were staring slackjawed at the two clad only in skimpy lab coats. 

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Michael hastened to say. Alex raised an eyebrow, his eyes already twinkling with mirth.

“It looks like you two are running away from the hospital after a shower and without your clothes.” Max told him.

Michael and Liz paused and exchanged glances. 

“Ok fine, then it’s exactly what it looks like.” Liz told him. Max started to shrug off his jacket but Liz shook her head. “Thank you but no. The lab coat covers more than your jacket would. I just really want to get home and get some clothes.”

“And uh-” Alex cleared his throat. “What, exactly, happened to the ones you came to work in?”

“Michael fucked up.”

Michael sent her a betrayed look. “Excuse me, if you had been paying attention this wouldn’t have happened.”

“You could have just handed it to me!”

“My hands were full!”

“Guys!” Max yelled. Michael and Liz turned from each other to stare at him. Alex smothered a laugh while Max looked away. “Uh, Michael, your coat is uh-”

Michael looked down and realized he’d lost his grip on the coat while he’d been arguing with Liz. With a sigh he clutched the two sides of it and held them together just enough. Max closed his eyes and shook his head. 

“Max, can you just drive me home?” Liz begged. “I’ll explain in the car but I do not want to be standing out here like this any longer.”

Max nodded and quickly led her back to his car without a word, Alex and Michael watching them go.

“He was my ride.” Alex commented idly.

“I’ve got my truck.”

Alex turned to him with a smirk. “But do you have your keys?” He looked Michael up and down. “Because I don’t see them.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “I leave them in the truck. No one’s gonna steal it anyway.” Alex hummed in agreement while still looking Michael over. Michael followed his eyes and looked down at himself, taking in the very short length and the broad expanse of his chest that was currently exposed. He looked back at Alex with a raised eyebrow as he recognized the heat in Alex’s eyes. “Really? This is doing it for you?”

Alex shrugged, unconcerned. “Apparently.”

“Noted.” Michael let go and the lab coat fell fully open. Alex took two quick steps forward and shoved the food into Michael’s hands as he gripped the coat with both hands. 

“We should get you home. Get some real clothes on you.”

“You sure you want that?”

“I’m sure I don’t want you standing out here in the open looking like this for anyone to see.”

“Your eyes only, huh?” Michael teased.

“Yes,” Alex breathed. “Now move.”


	103. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seeaddywrite asked: “You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now.”

“Do you want me to leave?” Alex asked softly. His voice was barely a whisper and yet he felt like he was shouting, the sound almost echoing in the utter silence of the tiny space.

Michael didn’t answer. Alex waited a few minutes but when Michael remained silent, he turned to leave.

“Stay,” Michael whispered when Alex had one foot out the door. It was so quiet, he almost thought he’d imagined it but when he looked at Michael, the man was staring back with pleading eyes.

Alex stepped back inside and let the door fall shut. He paused halfway to Michael’s bed, unsure where Michael needed him right now.

The corner of the bed sheets flipped up in invitation and Alex took it. After stripping down to his boxers and removing his prosthetic he slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around Michael. For his part, Michael had clearly been waiting for him. The second his back was on the bed, Michael was turning over and draping himself across Alex’s chest, his ear pressed over his heart. He didn’t say anything and so neither did Alex. 

For hours, they lay there without moving. Sometimes, his chest would get wet as Michael cried but otherwise, Michael seemed to spend the time asleep. Alex alternated between running a hand through his hair or raking it gently up and down his back. There was only so much of Michael he could reach in his current position so he did what he could.

“You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now.” Alex’s hand paused on Michael’s back for a moment before he slowly continued. “I don’t want to talk about it, about any of it, but you being here is the only way I can sleep. The only way I can quiet the chaos in my head.”

“Then I’ll be here.” Alex assured him. “As long as you want me.”

“And if that’s forever?”

“Then I’ll be here forever.”

 


	104. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allthehearteyes asked: 23. “I immediately regret this decision.” - Malex.

“I immediately regret this decision.”

“Shut up. It’ll be fine.”

Michael pulled away slowly before turning and shooting Alex a look of disbelief. Alex raised his eyebrows.

“Are you saying you don’t trust me?” Alex asked, full of faux indignation.

Michael sputtered. “I’m not saying I don’t trust you. It’s just-”

“Just what?”

“It’s um-”

“Yes?”

Michael winced. “What if you fuck it up?”

“So you  _don’t_  trust me.” Alex responded.

“Again, it’s that I don’t…”

Alex rolled his eyes and leaned down to press a kiss to Michael’s lips. “It’ll be fine, I promise. And if it’s not, I’ll pay for you to get it fixed.”

“Alex-”

“Please let me?” Alex’s voice got softer and eventually Michael nodded.

“Ok, fine.” He turned around and settled back against the chair. Alex fixed the towel around his neck and picked up the comb and scissor. “I can’t believe I’m letting you cut my hair.”

“Me either,” Alex agreed. The note of glee in his voice worried Michael but he couldn’t do anything about at this point. The first snip echoed loudly in the room.

Alex worked steadily for a few minutes, at times seemingly running his hands through Michael’s hair for no reason, and Michael fell into a lull. He’d always found haircuts strangely soothing, something about someone playing with his hair was relaxing. Having that person be Alex just made it all the better.

“All done,” Alex said softly as he set the comb and scissors down on the table and used the towel to wipe up any leftover hairs on his neck. 

“Already?”

Alex laughed. “It’s been like 20 minutes. I’m not exactly Speedy Gonzales over here.”

Michael hummed and grabbed at Alex’s hip when he stepped in front of him. 

“Yes?” Alex asked when Michael made no further movements.

“Do it again.” Michael said.

“Cut your hair? Pretty sure I don’t need to do it twice in one day.” Alex scoffed lightly.

Michael shook his head and reached out with his other hand to grasp Alex’s hips and tug him gently onto his lap. When Alex was settled he guided one of his hands into his hair.

Alex took the hint and started gently massaging Michael’s scalp and running his fingers through his hair. Michael was boneless within moments. 


	105. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allthehearteyes asked: 56. “Would you just hold still?” - Malex

Alex stared at the wriggly lump in the middle of the bed. It would move, then pause for a few seconds, then move again.

Finally, he sighed. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t get comfortable,” a nasally whine emanated from the lump.

Alex put the bowl of soup and bottle of water on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached over to nudge the lump but it shifted yet again.

“Would you just hold still?” He asked exasperated. There was a final wiggle before it stopped completely. A beat, and then a curly head poked out of the top of the lump of blankets.

Michael looked the picture of misery, puffy eyes, runny nose, everything. Even Alex couldn’t say he looked attractive right now though he did hide his wince. 

“Want some soup?” 

Michael shook his head. “I’m dying, Alex.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “You’re sick.”

“I don’t get sick.”

“Side effect of testing Liz’s new serum, then. But you, Michael Guerin alien extraordinaire, have a cold.”

“It’s horrible.” Michael whined. “How do humans deal with it?”

“Far more gracefully than you are right now,” Alex mumbled as he picked up the bowl of soup. “Here, sit up and eat a little bit of this it’ll help.” Michael looked at him doubtfully. “I promise.”

With a little more cajoling, Alex got Michael to eat half of the soup and drink most of the water. When he was finished, Michael flopped back onto the bed like a dying fish. 

Alex smothered his laugh and got up to return the dishes to the kitchen.

“Alex,” Michael whined pitifully. “Don’t leave me.”

Even if Alex wanted to run away, he was helpless against the pout. With a sigh, he left the dishes on top of the dresser and went back to the bed.

“No wriggling, Guerin, I mean it.” Alex slid behind Michael on the bed and tried his best to wrap an arm around him and his hundred blankets. “Just sleep.”

Michael made a noise of agreement and nuzzled his head under Alex’s chin. He was out in minutes.


	106. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caitlesshea asked: 44. Is that my shirt? - Malex

“Is that my shirt?” Alex asked in disbelief.

“Nope,” Michael replied without missing a beat. “Stole it from the other Air Force guy I’ve been fucking.”

Alex felt the corner of his lips quirk with helpless amusement as he waited. Sure enough, it was only a second later that Michael froze and dropped his tools. He whipped his head around to stare at Alex in shock.

Alex let the smile spread across his face as Michael tore off his protective equipment, still silent with shock. He’d gotten an extra weeks leave to give him time to move as he changed postings and he hadn’t told Michael about it. As far as the other man knew, Alex wasn’t going to be able to visit for another six months at the earliest. 

“You’re here,” Michael finally breathed.

“I’m here,” Alex confirmed. “One whole week, even.”

Michael sidled up to where Alex leaned against the open garage door and pressed himself against him. Alex curled into him and slung an arm across the back of Michael’s neck.

“I get you for a whole week?”

Alex hummed. “No one else even needs to know I’m in Roswell.”

Michael rubbed their noses together and smiled. “You’re all mine, huh?”

“For the week, at least,” Alex teased.

A strong arm wrapped around his waist and tugged him that last few inches until they were pressed together from knees to chest. “Just for the week?”

“Maybe a little longer,” Alex whispered as he pressed his lips to Michael’s.”But after the week’s up you gotta go back to sharing me with the Air Force.”

“If you insist.” Michael whispered into his mouth. They lost themselves in each other for a while, Alex thankful that Sander’s was already closed for the day when he showed up.

“By the way,” Alex asked as they pulled away, “when did you get my shirt?”

“You left it behind last time.” Michael shrugged. “It reminds me of you.”

Alex hummed. “I don’t think you need a reminder right now.”

“No?” Michael smiled.

Alex shook his head and played with the hem. “You should take it off.”

“Alex Manes,” Michael teased, “are you trying to seduce me?”

“I didn’t think I needed to try, honestly.” Alex nipped at Michael’s lips as he was led backwards towards a silver trailer.

“You don’t.”


	107. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "i don't know where to go from here" malex pleasee

Michael yelled in frustration as his powers went haywire, knickknacks flying off of the walls.

“This is useless!” He yelled. “Why did we ever think we could do this?”

Across from him, Alex leaned back heavily until his head thumped against the wall. “Because deep down we’re optimists?” Michael glared at him half-heartedly and Alex shrugged. “We wanted to believe that we’re better than we are. That we could do this.”

“I don’t know where to go from here, Alex. I really don’t.” Michael admitted.

“I know,” Alex agreed. He brought his knees up and rested his arms on them, hies head hung between them. “How can we be expected to do this? To do it right?”

“I don’t know.” Michael raked a hand through his curls. “It’s impossible. We were idiots for ever thinking it could work.”

“Yeah,” Alex agreed softly as he thumped his against the wall again. He did it a few more times for good measure.

The two men stayed silent for a long time.

“So now what do we do?” Alex asked softly.

Michael opened his mouth to answer but a third voice cut him off.

“It’s a fucking IKEA dresser,” Maria reminded them. “Alex, you can hack Russia and China and Michael built a honest to god spaceship, but you two can’t figure out how to build a dresser?!”

“There are no words!” They shouted in unison.

Maria shook her head at them and walked away.


	108. Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ubiestcaelum asked: An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose. ALL THE KISSING

It was late. Everyone else had gone home and yet Michael stayed. At first, he stayed to help Alex clean up after the barbecue. Then, he stayed to finished off the beer Max brought that Alex couldn’t stand. And then, he just stayed.

Eventually, it got late. Late enough that any normal friend would head home to sleep in their own bed. Michael had stopped drinking hours before so he was more than clear headed enough to drive home. And yet he stayed. 

“I should go,” Michael said after a while, his soft voice loud in the comfortable silence. Alex only hummed. So Michael stayed. 

Maybe they weren’t normal friends. No matter how hard they’d been trying to be. The moon was bright and lit the desert landscape around them as they sat on the porch. It was a beautiful sight, made all the more so for the company. There was a time when Michael was sure he’d never get these quiet moments with Alex and so he savored every one that he got. Even if they were only friends. As much as he ached for more, he would take whatever he could get.

“I have to work in the morning,” Michael said after a long while. “I really should go.”

“Okay.” Alex’s voice was smooth, that easy sort of comfortable he got when he was fully relaxed but not actually tired. Michael pushed himself to his feet and turned to go. Next to him, Alex turned his face up to see him and it was pure instinct that had Michael brushing a faint farewell kiss on his lips as he straightened. 

Both men paused for a breath in surprise before Alex wrapped his fingers around Michael’s wrist and tugged gently until he bent down again. Without saying a word, Alex tangled his other hand in Michael’s curls and guided him in for another kiss. This was neither faint nor a simple brush of their lips.  _This_  was everything it had always been between them. Only the frenzy was absent, gone with the easy assurance that there would be more kisses after this one. 

Alex broke away a fraction to catch his breath before going back for more.

“Maybe you should stay,” he whispered into Michael’s mouth in between kisses.

“Maybe I will,” Michael gasped out when they separated. 

Alex’s smile was soft but bright in the night. “Good.”


	109. Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Liz- Max making her breakfast please!!

It was the smoke that woke her up. The acrid smell filled the air and Liz coughed awake.

She turned over and sat up, immediately putting a hand to her face as the smoke filled the room. Liz threw back the covers and hurried down the hall until she found the source.

Max was running around the great room opening every window and door, the kitchen fan running loudly as he tried vainly to dissipate the smoke.

Liz eyed him before wandering into the kitchen. The charred remains of what looked like it might have been scrambled eggs in a former life were still in the pan despite the cold water running into it. On the stove, the bacon was turning into blackened, shriveled bits and smoke started seeping out of the over. Liz turned off the burner and moved the pan before pulling open the oven door.

The smoke blew into her face, causing her to cough and her eyes to water. She waved it away and finally got a peek at the charred biscuits sitting on the rack. She closed the door and shut off the oven.

“Hi,” Max greeted tentatively from behind her.

Liz whirled around and laughed at the sheepish expression on his face. His shoulders were practically in his ears from how hard he was hunching over and he wouldn’t make eye contact. She leaned on the kitchen counter and grinned at him, waiting for him to look up.

“I was going to bring you breakfast in bed,” Max tried to explain when he finally looked at her. 

Liz laughed again as she looked back at ‘breakfast’. “Was I supposed to eat it?”

Max cleared his throat and looked away. Liz sombered and rounded the counter to run her hands up his arms until she could wrap them around his neck. Standing on her tip toes she leaned in to press a quick kiss to his lips, mindful of the fact that she hadn’t brushed her teeth yet.

“Thank you,” she told him. “I love that you wanted to do that for me.”

“Yeah?” His voice was tentative.

“Yeah,” she promised. “But would you mind if we went to the Crashdown instead?”

“I’ll drive,” Max replied. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and dangled his keys in between them. 

Liz could only laugh and kiss him again.


	110. Maribel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kisses exchanged while one person sits in the other’s lap”

“I’m not doing it!” Isobel exclaimed as Michael tried to nudge her to her feet. “No!”

“Come on Iz! It’ll be fun!” Max urged. “We’ve all done it.”

“Well good for all of you.” Isobel shot back. “I’m not doing it.”

“Spoilsport.” Michael teased.

Isobel glared at him. “You’re one to talk. You didn’t even do anything! You just stared at your boyfriend while he did all of the work.”

Across the table said boyfriend shrugged. “I’m way better at it than him. Trust me, you do not want him to actually do anything.”

“I suppose I’ll have to take your word for it. Either way, I’m not doing it.”

A loud electronic screech rang out and everyone covered their ears with a grumble. 

“Sorry!” Maria called with a sheepish look. “Just wanted to make sure it’s working again.”

There had been a blessed lull in the awful, awful karaoke while the microphone was being fixed, but it seemed like Maria had solved that little problem. Isobel groaned and took a sip of her wine. She’d leave but she’d promised everyone she’d stay the whole time for this idiotic night of group bonding.

“Who’s up next?” Maria asked the crowd. She paused for a moment to let people respond but the bar stayed silent. Isobel hoped for a brief moment that Maria would end karaoke early if there were no more volunteers but her hopes were dashed a moment later.

“Alright then, I guess it’s my turn,” Maria announced as she flipped through the song catalog. Next to her, Liz and Michael started cheering loudly. Maria flipped them off without looking up, causing both of them to start laughing. Isobel looked away and downed the rest of her wine. 

The first chords of the song filled the air and Liz crowed. Isobel turned in her chair to stare at Maria as she started to sing.

_Baby, don’t make me spell it out for you_

Maria’s voice was sultry and smooth and way hotter than Isobel could’ve predicted.

  _All of the feelings that I’ve got for you_  
_Can’t be explained, but I can try for you_  
 _Yeah, baby, don’t make me spell it out for you_  
 _You keep on asking me the same questions (why?)_  
 _And second guessing all my intentions_  
 _Should know by the way I use my compression_  
 _That you’ve got the answers to my confessions_

Isobel was transfixed as Maria sashayed off of the Pony’s little stage and wound her way through the tables until she came to their group’s table. As she sang, Maria played with the audience a little but she she got to them, she went straight to Isobel. As she sang the next verse, she pulled Isobel’s chair away from the table and straddled her legs until she was sitting firmly in Isobel’s lap, singing directly to her.

 _It’s like I’m powerful with a little bit of tender_  
_An emotional, sexual bender_  
 _Mess me up, yeah, but no one does it better_  
 _There’s nothin’ better_

_That’s just the way you make me feel_

Isobel knew there was more to the song but she couldn’t help herself. As soon as Maria got to the chorus, she knocked the microphone out of the way and captured Maria’s lips in a steamy kiss.

Dimly she recognized that their friends and the whole bar erupted into cheers and/or cat calls but she didn’t care. From the way Maria dug her hands into her hair and slipped her tongue into Isobel’s mouth, she didn’t care either.


	111. Malex

“Wait wait wait!” Michael called as he rushed over to block the door before Alex could leave.

Alex raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s antics. “Is there a problem? We’re going to be late.”

Michael shook his head. “No problem. Just wanted to give you something before we left.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “We do not have time for sex.”

Michael gasped with a hand over his chest. “No time for sex? What has happened to us? Who even are we?”

Alex’s lips quirked up in spite of himself. He knew he shouldn’t be amused at Michael’s antics but he couldn’t help himself. Michael had a habit of putting a smile on his face.

With an overdramatic flourish, Michael whipped out a plain white envelope and brandished it in front of Alex. Alex eyed it cautiously.

“What is that?”

“A gift.”

Alex glared at him. “I said no gifts.”

“I know,” Michael assured him. “I ignored you.”

“Michael-”

“Just open it, Alex.”

Alex glanced between it and Michael’s face. Seeing how excited Michael was, he huffed and reached out to take it. He ripped it open and tore out its contents; Michael hadn’t even bothered with a card. All that was inside was a folded piece of paper and Alex quickly opened it only to stop and stare in shock at what it said. 

His eyes flickered between the paper and Michael a few times before it processed.

“Are you serious?”

Michael nodded. The grin that had been on his face slowly faded as Alex didn’t react.

Well, he couldn’t have that. Alex dropped the paper to the ground and grabbed both sides of Michael’s neck with his hands as he started peppering Michael’s face with kisses. He started with his cheeks before laying on on his lips and then moving up onto his nose and then his forehead. Michael’s face scrunched up as Alex continued. By the time Alex made it back to Michael’s lips, both of them were smiling widely.

“Thank you, Michael.”

“Happy Birthday, darlin’.” 

Michael leaned back in for another kiss and Alex was starting to seriously consider just being appallingly late for his own birthday party when a sharp bark broke them apart. Michael laughed as he leaned down to pick up Wentz from where he was winding through their legs.

“Did you hear, Wentzy?” He cooed at their beagle. “I’m taking your daddy to go see your namesake for his birthday. Because I’m just the best boyfriend ever.”

“I don’t remember saying that,” Alex cut in as he leaned down to pick up the concert tickets.

“But you were thinking it.” Michael’s grin was splitting his face wide and Alex couldn’t help but respond.

“Yeah.” He agreed. “I was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wentz the beagle is christchex's creation (named after Pete Wentz of Fall Out Boy in case that isn't clear)


	112. Mylex

Kyle froze halfway up the stairs. Michael and Alex continued on a few more steps before realizing he stopped and turning around. 

“You okay?” Michael asked.

Kyle looked between the two of them. “Are you fucking with me?”

The two men looked at each other, seemingly have an entire conversation in that moment without saying a word. When he looked away, Michael came back a few steps until he was just one above Kyle. Slowly, his movements fully telegraphed, he reached out and cupped the back of Kyle’s head, his other hand tilting his chin up so that his face was turned upwards and easier for Michael to access in their current arrangement. He started to bend down slowly, giving Kyle plenty of time to back away.

But Kyle wasn’t a fool. Once it became clear that Michael and Alex were dead serious about their mutual attraction to him and their desire to act on it, he didn’t wait any longer. Kyle pushed up onto his tiptoes and met Michael halfway, the stair giving Michael an unnecessary height advantage. Within moments, Michael teased his lips open and slipped his tongue into Kyle’s mouth. For his part, Kyle dug his hand into Michael’s curls and held him tight. 

When they broke away, Kyle was surprised to see Alex had come down the steps to stand next to Michael. He gave Kyle a half second to catch his breath before tugging him into a kiss himself. Kyle lost himself in Alex’s soft lips, time slipping away from him as the kiss dragged on.

Eventually, the need to breathe overrode their desires and he broke away gasping.

“Well,” Michael said, a shit eating grin already plastered on his face, “now that that’s settled. Can we go ruin Jesse Manes’ day?” He gestured to the top of the stairs at the latest Project Shepherd bunker.

Kyle huffed a laugh and waved him on. There would be plenty of time to continue their ‘conversation’ later.


	113. 1x13 Coda (Malex ft Maria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x13 Coda #1

Maria watched him play, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. The hand bothered her but she was taking it for the miracle it clearly was and just enjoying the music. She hadn’t even known Michael could play the guitar. It was beautiful and she let the music wash over her as she turned back to the paperwork. 

Maria wasn’t sure how long they sat there. She knew Michael cycled through a few different songs but other than that, there was nothing really to mark the passing of time. Every now and then she’d close her eyes and soak in the sound or turn and watch him. Some of the time, his face was utterly peaceful and it was breathtaking. Other times, he was clenching his fist or his face was screwed up with some kind of emotion. 

She shuffled some of the papers and a small piece of paper slipped out.

_Call Alex_

Maria stared at it. She had written herself the note a few days ago to remind herself to try and clear the air between them. She glanced between the note and Michael and had to blink away the sudden tears. 

She pushed the note aside and leaned her elbows on the bar, her head in her hands as she processed what she was doing.

It was true - she was ridiculously attracted to Michael Guerin. He was gorgeous but also surprisingly kind and he had been there for her lately when she really needed someone. But it was also true that he was the love of Alex’s life. And even if they had both said it was over, she knew it didn’t matter.

Maria cleared her throat and wiped at her eyes before spinning around. Michael stood behind her, the guitar back in its resting place. 

She hadn’t even heard the music stop.

Michael looked at her sadly and took a deep breath. “I should go.”

Maria nodded. “Yeah, you should.” 

“Should I come back?” Michael asked nervously.

Maria shook her head and shrugged. “If you want a drink? Sure. Come when we’re open. But for anything else? No.” She wiped at a few last tears and stood up. “I care about you and I can’t feel guilty about that because I can’t control how I feel. But I  _can_  control my actions and this? This is wrong. Alex loves you.” Michael looked away. “And I’m going to regret that kiss as long as I live because I can’t believe I did that to him. But I won’t do anything else.”

Michael nodded. “Okay.”

“Goodbye, Michael.”

“Bye, DeLuca.”

___

Michael sighed as he pulled up to his trailer to find Alex sitting outside.

“Alex-” He called as he got out.

Alex shot to his feet before he could say anything else. “Are you okay?” His brow furrowed in worry and something in Michael broke. “What happened?”

Michael let out a bitter laugh and waved a hand in the air. “What didn’t happen? Max almost shot me last night. Noah stabbed me in the neck and left me to bleed out. Max healed me and then left me on the floor while he and Isobel went to hunt down the only possible answers left on this planet. You showed up last night wanting to talk at the literal worst possible moment. Max got a power boost and killed Noah. Afterwards, he healed my hand, or at least part of it, even though I told him not to. And then I just wanted some goddamn peace and quiet and so I went to the Pony and kissed Maria.” He sighed. “And now you want to talk. I can’t do this right now Alex.”

Alex had been walking towards him as he spoke but froze when he mentioned Maria. He was close enough that Michael could make out the tears as they formed in his eyes and he couldn’t handle it.

“Just go, Alex.”

“No.”

“I kissed Maria!” Michael yelled. “Leave!”  He turned and thrust his right arm towards Alex’s car.

Alex shook his head and reached for Michael’s left hand. Michael paused, his body vibrating with anxious energy but unable to pull away as Alex carefully examined his newly healed hand.

“Does it hurt?” Alex asked softly as he prodded at it gently.

“Like a bitch,” Michael admitted. “The skins all healed and I have some mobility back, enough to play the guitar, but it still feels all fucked up.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex said, his voice still soft. “Max shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why are you still here Alex?” Michael was suddenly exhausted.

“Why did you kiss Maria?”

“Alex-”

“Just tell me why.” Alex stared at him. He didn’t look away. So neither did Michael.

“The last 24 hours have been insane. I just needed some peace and quiet with someone who wasn’t involved with any of it.”

“So you kissed her?”

Michael shrugged as best he could when Alex still had his left hand cradled between his own. “Music used to quiet the chaos. When I lost that, I turned to casual sex. It worked decently enough. Thought maybe I could try both.” He looked down at their hands. “You’re not casual Alex. I love you so goddamn much but you’re all wrapped up in everything and I don’t know how to separate you from what you’re father’s done.”

Alex dropped his hand and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“It’s not fair.” Michael admitted. “I know it’s not. But right now when I look at you all I can think about is how your dad and brother killed my mom.”

Alex took a step back and looked away.

“Then I should probably go.” He said quietly.

“Just-” Michael started then stopped. He closed his eyes briefly before focusing on Alex. He took a step towards him and cupped his face. Alex’s eyes slid closed and Michael pressed a featherlight kiss on Alex’s forehead. Then his cheek. Then a harder kiss to his lips, Alex eagerly responding before they separated. “Don’t go far, okay? I do want to talk about us and figure this out. But I really, really cannot do it right now. I need time.”

“Okay,” Alex whispered. “Okay.”

Michael leaned his forehead against Alex’s. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for Maria. I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“I’ve hurt you too.” Alex protested.

“I don’t care.” Michael replied. “It’s not a competition over how much we can hurt each other and still love each other.”

Alex wrapped his arms around Michael’s shoulders and tugged him into a tight hug. “I’m sorry. About your mom. About Max, about losing whatever answers Noah could have given you.” He turned and pressed a kiss to Michael’s temple. “I’m here if you need me.”

“Thank you,” Michael forced out, the tears already flowing. “But right now, I can’t be around you. I’m sorry.”

“Okay.” Alex stepped back and Michael could see the tears streaming down his face. “You have my number. Call anytime.”

Michael nodded, not trusting himself to say anything else, and watched as yet again, Alex Manes walked away from him.


	114. 1x13 Coda (Malex ft Maria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x13 Coda #2

The music stopped and the guitar clattered to the floor. Maria whirled around to see what happened and froze.

Michael sat on the edge of the little stage, his left hand clutched to his chest as he curled his body around it, his shoulders wracking with suddenly audible sobs. Maria hurried over and put her hand on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. Or tried to, at least. Michael flinched away from her so hard, her own body ached in sympathy.

He shook his head but didn’t say anything. Maria stood helplessly as he slid off of that stage and onto the floor, his knees tucked under his chin as the sobs continued unabated.

Maria eyes widened. She’d never seen Michael even remotely vulnerable. Drunk, absolutely. But even then, he always had this wall up. 

This- this was something else.

She crouched down next to him and reached out again, her hand hovering next to him before she pulled it back. They sat there in silence for a several minutes, Michael still lost in whatever was going on. When he didn’t calm down, Maria decided she needed help. 

As much as she cared for him, she knew she was far from the best person to be there for him right now. She pulled out her phone and found Max Evans’ number and pressed Call. 

It rang several times before going to voicemail. She scrolled futilely for Isobel Evans’ number but knew she wouldn’t find it. She tried Liz but got the same thing as Max.

There was only one person left to try and Maria couldn’t bring herself to do it. She clutched her phone tight in her hand as she looked over at the miserable mess previously known as Michael Guerin. Her heart broke at the sight. 

She took a deep breath and called Alex.

“Hey,” he answered tentatively.

“Hey,” she replied in the same manner. “Look, Guerin’s here at the Pony. He seems to be having a breakdown of some sort and he won’t let me touch him.”

Silence on the line. Maria closed her eyes as she realized how that sounded.

“I just- I can’t get a hold of Max or Liz and I don’t know Isobel’s number and I didn’t know who else to call.” She paused and looked over at Michael. “He’s really not okay.”

“I’m coming.” Alex told her before hanging up.

Maria put her phone on the table and sat back down next to Michael. He had stopped crying but he was still rocking back and forth and totally non responsive.

She wished she could give him a hug or something but after how he reacted before, she didn’t dare try.

The front door slammed open and Maria looked up in surprise. 

“It’s at least half an hour from your cabin,” she greeted Alex as he walked in.

“I was at the junkyard.” He told her and Maria flinched. He stared at her with hurt in his eyes for a moment longer, enough to let her know that he’d figured out what happened, before he turned his attention to Michael.

Maria hurried to her feet as he came over and moved away to give them space.

Alex crouched down next to Michael but didn’t reach out. “Hey,” he greeted, his voice soft.

Michael didn’t answer. He didn’t even look at Alex or acknowledge his presence. 

“Michael,” his voice was still soft as he reached out a hand. This got a reaction. Michael’s head turned towards Alex and a pitiful sound came from his throat. Alex laid a hand on Michael’s knee and, surprisingly, he didn’t pull away. Slowly, Alex started to push his knee away until Alex could slide in next to him. He pressed their bodies close together and pulled Michael into his arms, Michael going willingly.

“ _Max_ ,” Michael cried out. 

Maria furrowed her brow and saw Alex stiffen for a moment before relaxing again.

“What happened to Max?” Alex asked softly.

“He-he’s-” Michael couldn’t finish the sentence.

Alex closed his eyes and held Michael tighter as he began to sob again.

After a moment, Alex turned his head to face Maria. “I need you to go check on Isobel Evans.” He told her.

Maria cocked her head in surprise. That was not what she was expecting him to say.

“Why?”

“I think she might be in a similar state and she’s all alone.”

Maria’s eyes widened and she nodded. Isobel Evans might be one of her least favorite people but nobody deserved to go through whatever this was alone.

“Alex, I-”

“Later.” He cut her off. “Just…later.” 

She swallowed hard and nodded again before grabbing her jacket, phone, and keys. Thankfully, she’d been to Isobel’s house before for event planning purposes and she didn’t have to ask for directions. 

On her way out the door she stopped and looked back at the two men. She’d known it was a bad idea to kiss Michael when he came in but a part of her had wanted to try anyway. Now she knew that whatever she and Michael maybe could have had…it didn’t compare to this.

She closed the door gently behind her when she left.


End file.
